When Will It End
by dearalice
Summary: Bella has just welcomed the Cullens back into her life, or what's left of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice POV

It has been 5 weeks since Bella had welcomed us back into her life. We figured out that Victoria had been stalking Bella so that's why I'm here now with Bella, at lunch, alone. Not that I minded, quite on the contrary, it was times like these I could let my mind run free.

I've known that I was in love with Bella the moment she walked into the cafeteria the first day of school. But she was destined for Edward, and I already had Jasper. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper with all my heart, but I'm not _in _love. He's really just been like a very good friend, who I happen to sleep with. But I know all of the emotions I feel at those times are created by Jasper himself. I've never felt love for anyone the way I have loved Bella, and I doubt Jasper is creating those emotions.

Everyone was out on a hunting trip, and I'm usually the one that gets to stay with Bella. Ever since we moved back, Angela has sort of revolted against Bella for the most ridiculous reasons. Who knew such a sweet girl could be so mean. So that's the reason why were sitting all alone. Again, not that I minded.

Lately though, my visions have been scarce and I think it may have to do with Bella. Every time I'm around her I never get visions, ever. I know Edward doesn't trust leaving her here with me now that I can't see anything, but I'm a vampire for crying out loud. Nothing in this school can harm me, and I doubt Victoria will try anything in the middle of the day.

"Alice, are you okay?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts to find Bella looking at me with a panicked look on her face. What could she possibly be worrying about?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about this vision I had a while ago, and it was kinda strange."

Her frown was replaced with a smile and she took a bite out of her pizza.

"You know, I was thinking about taking a shopping trip out in Seattle. Maybe we could go this weekend." she asked with a smile at the end.

"You, Isabella Swan, has offered to go on a shopping trip with me, Alice Cullen?"

This could not be happening. Bella never offered to go on shopping trips; she usually clawed at the floor while I dragged her out the door.

"Yeah, I thought it might be fun to get some clothes for the new year, if you haven't already noticed, I'm kinda short in that department."

I stood up with a squeal and brought Bella into an embrace. This was like a miracle; never in my life would I expect Bella to go shopping with me, _willingly_.

As I let go of Bella I noticed that my hug had been a little too hard, and I left bruised on her arms. That's funny, I barely even hugged her.

"Oh my goodness Bella I'm so sorr..." I started to say, but I was cut off short.

"It's okay Alice, just please don't tell Edward, I don't want him to make a big deal out of this." She pleaded with me. How could I say no to this angel?

"Okay Bella, but you should warn me if I hurt you, I never want to hurt you."

She looked at me with grief filled eyes for a second before returning to her food.

Something was wrong, and I was going to find out. Lately she hasn't really been herself. She seems weak and she can barely carry her backpack without my assistance. But it was more than her inability to stay on her feet for more than four seconds. Too bad I can't even look to see what it is. Come to think of it, I haven't had a vision of Bella since she jumped off the cliff.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Bella spoke up.

"So Alice, I was thinking I could ask Charlie if you could stay over tonight and then, tomorrow we could go to school and leave for Seattle right after. That way we can have a head start."

"Wow Bella, you must have thought this through. When did you think about this?"

"Oh yesterday, right before Edward left; I thought you would have already seen that I was going to ask you."

Right before I was about to respond the bell rung telling us we had five minutes to get to class.

Bella started to get up and put a backpack strap on her left shoulder. As she turned around, her other strap got caught on the chair bringing down her backpack along with the side of her shirt.

The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't wearing a bra. After I got over that little tidbit, I noticed a series of bruises and scratches all over her back. I never recalled her saying that she fell or anything. Another thing I noticed was the fact that her bones were protruding out of her skin. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was sucked dry by a vampire.

I suddenly became infuriated. How could this happen to my poor sweet Bella.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

I started to analyze how on Earth she could get all these bruises and cuts.

I was pretty sure that she wouldn't inflict this pain on herself. I don't think her falling down at the rate she does would do anything like that. There's always someone with her twenty- four seven. I know that I never scratched her, and Edward wou… Edward. He was the only explanation. He is with her the majority of the time, and she has been wearing shirts with longer sleeves lately. All these thoughts were rushing through my head and I hadn't even noticed that I was demolishing the table.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella once again.

She was looking at me with a shy smile that I'm pretty sure would make my heart skip a beat if I was human.

"Alice I think we should start heading to class, I'll see you after school. Bye."

She started to turn around, when my mind started working again.

"Bella you are not going to class were taking you to the hospital. Oh Bella don't worry, I won't let Edward get away with this."

All I could think about was the many ways I could inflict pain on Edward. How could he abuse Bella like this? She deserved better than this. She deserved me.

"Alice, Alice listen to me. This wasn't Edward. Please just listen. I don't need to go to the hospital, don't be silly. I really have to get to class."

With that she turned and walked away. The look on her face was a mixture of irritation, grief, and happiness. This girl was strange. How could anyone feel those emotions at once?

I looked at the clock and realized I only had one minute to get to class.

I sped out of the cafeteria fast as humanly possible. I made it to my class with only a few seconds to spare.

My English teacher's lecture seemed to drag on. I always hated last period, it was so close to the end of the day, but it just seemed to torture us a little more than any other period.

My thoughts went back to Bella. I just wish that she could notice the way I really felt and put me out of my misery. I knew there was no chance whatsoever that she would love me back. She practically worshipped the ground Edward walked on. How could I compete with him? He was one a boy. I don't even think that Bella was like that. She only thought of me as a friend.

"Mrs. Cullen, will you please pay attention. I know that you already know this material but you could at least show the courtesy of pretending you're interested. If that is too hard you, then I bet you would love seeing me after school today. "

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of a good welcome home dinner for m family. They're getting home in a few days." I added the most charming smile I could muster up.

"Well you can think of that after school, now pay attention." He said still looking stunned.

I took out my notebook and flipped to the next available page; which also happened to be my first. I looked at the clock and realized I still had thirty seven minutes left of this dreadful class.

"Someone go get the nurse!" the P.E. coach yelled.

I put two and two together and realized it was Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapters is pretty long, but I'm not really satisfied with it. This story will most probably be all Alice until I reach a certain part, it would ruin the story if I did Bella's POV now. I know this probably doesn't seem like Alice but she's kinda depressed, in a way. Hope you like it. R&R**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

APOV

Before I knew it, I was out of the door and halfway down the hallway. I don't remember asking permission to leave class, but right now I could care less. I was about to enter the gym when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked to the source and saw the nurse waddling down the pavement.

I opened the door to find a huge crowd surrounding something, Bella.

I pushed through the crowd not really caring whether I accidentally hurt someone. I finally got through the last few people and found Bella lying on the ground with a huge bruise on her forehead.

What the heck happened?

I saw Mike looking at Bella with sadness and panic. I rushed to her side and slowly lifted her head onto my lap. I looked up at Mike; he still had the same expression on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, maybe a little too forcefully.

Mike spoke up, "It was an accident, I swear, I didn't even mean to hit her."He paused to hold in a sob, wow what a man. "We were playing volleyball and I passed her the ball so she could serve, and apparently she wasn't paying attention, so the ball hit her in the face, and I guess it knocked her out."

"How could you be so careless?" I said, "Haven't you noticed she already isn't the most coordinated person on the planet. God, you just have to be more careful."

"I'm glad to hear that's what you think of me." I heard Bella say.

My head shot down. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, and I couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto my face.

"Oh Bella, are you ok," I choked back a sob, "I ran here as fast as I could, what happened?"

"It's ok Alice, I just didn't see it coming, you know me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. That's Bella for you.

"Bella this is not ok, what is happening with you?"

"Sorry, I think it's just that I skipped breakfast this morning and dinner last night. Maybe I just need to eat?"She ended with a smile.

"Bella, do you know how worried Edward is going to be when he finds out?"

"I don't care about Edward." She murmured

If I wasn't a vampire, I don't think I would have heard her. Did I actually hear her correctly? It's probably from the fall, she's not thinking clearly. I decided not to respond to her comment.

"Bella, I think we should wait on that shopping trip, you need to rest up."

"No Alice, please, I really need this and I don't know if I'll be able to go anytime soon." She said in a panicked voice. What could she possibly be doing this summer that wouldn't let her go shopping? Nothing. I'm going to be with her almost the whole time she's not with Edward, so of course I'll force her any way.

"Bella don't be silly we have all summer to go shopping; do you not know me?"

"Alice, please, just for me. Can we please go shopping? I'll do anything you want, just please." She pleaded. Man, this girl was not going to give up.

"Believe me; you don't want to do what I want." I murmured, only loud enough for vampires to understand.

"What? I didn't get that." she asked puzzled.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." I sighed.

She chuckled, and looked up. It was then that she realized that we were surrounded by a huge mass of students. He face instantly flushed the cutest shade of pink. I couldn't help to push her hair away from her face so I could get a better view. She smiled shyly before lifting herself up with what seemed to be all her might. I put my hands on her hips to put her straight and held onto her so she could stay up.

"Um Alice, you can let go now." I sighed before I let go. She could be so stubborn sometimes. She never wanted to seem weak and I really didn't blame her. I mean yeah your weak compared to a vampire, but Bella was a strong and independent woman and I shouldn't treat her any differently.

"Bella, are you ok I'm so sorry, I didn't see that you weren't paying attention." Mike had somehow come out of his fixed state, and was right up in front of my Bella. I mean Bella.

"Look Mike, I think I should take Bella home right now, you can talk to her later." I pushed past him dragging Bella through the crowd until I got to the coach.

"I think that I should take Bella home, she hasn't been feeling too well, and I think this sort of confirms that she should get some rest." I gave the teacher a stunning smile, which I am proud to admit, literally stunned him.

"Um… Yes Ms. Cullen… I do think that would be a good idea. Please make sure she arrives home safely." He managed to stammer out before he turned and tried calmed down the crowd.

"Thank you Alice, I don't think I would have been able to get out of that if it weren't for you." I chuckled and picked up the pace until we were outside my Porsche.

"Bella, you really need to be careful, I don't want anything bad happening to you. I love you."

I couldn't help but get excited when I heard her heart skip a beat. Was it from the comment, or was I just 'dazzling' her? Either way, it made me smile. I opened the door for her and helped her in the car before I shut the door and walked to the other side of the car.

"So, are we still on for the shopping trip?" I asked after a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence.

The comment seemed to lighten her mood. Her lips curved up into an adorable grin before she shot out of her seat and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Alice, and please remember not to tell Edward any of this, I don't want him to go all ballistic." She said with a huff at the end.

"Don't you want him to know, he is your boyfriend; maybe he can help you with whatever is stressing you out." She sighed at this.

"Look, no offense but, I don't really don't know if I want us to stay in that status." She looked outside with a thoughtful expression."You know, I just want to live my life to its fullest; I _am _going to die one day. Edward is sort of an obstacle; he never lets me do anything. Why would I waste my life with him staying seventeen forever, while I get closer to my death every day. There just isn't any logic to that."

I didn't know what to feel at that moment. All I knew was that I was sad and happy at the same time. Their break up would probably cause her to have to go and sit with her old friends again. I wouldn't be able to hang out with her as much, or maybe even at all. But I still couldn't help how my dead heart almost leapt out of my chest with excitement. This opened up many doors for me. I could now confess my undying love for her, but there was always the Jasper and Edward factor. Oh my goodness Jasper. Through this whole situation, I have failed to think of Jasper once. Sure I don't love him, but he loves me. This would tear him apart and I don't think I could do that to the family. Of course Edward would leave once again, and that would make the family lose two of their sons. I don't think Esme could take that.

"Oh come on Bella, you love Edward, I mean, I don't think you would have gone through so much trouble to get him back. You went to Italy to save him, for crying out loud."

I couldn't let this happen. She had to stay with Edward so that I could stay with her. If that meant convincing her to stay with him, I was more than willing.

"I guess you're right." She replied. Those were the last words spoken the rest of the drive. There were never really any awkward silences with Bella, but this sure seemed like one. Every time I would try to say something, there was something that told me I shouldn't. It was rather annoying, and she wasn't helping any either.

We got to her house only five minutes after the end of our discussion. She opened the door of the car and was about to get out before she realized something.

"So are you gonna come over tonight, or do you just want to come home after school tomorrow to get ready?"

"Um, I think it would be best if we just got ready tomorrow, I'll just drive a little faster to make up time." I don't think I could stay over at her house without saying something that would make things awkward.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll just tell Charlie that you couldn't make it, no problem." She smiled weakly before turning around to go get out the car.

Did she really have to pull that card? The guilt card. For some odd and strange reason, only she could actually convince me to do anything that she wanted.

"Bella." She turned around at the sound of hearing her name."I'll be here around six tonight."

She smiled victoriously before resuming her walk to her steps. This girl was going to get me into some trouble, and strangely, I didn't really care. As long as I was with her, I would be the happiest person to ever walk this Earth.

I drove off to the house to get ready for this weekend. Going to Seattle meant that we were going to have to stay there over night. I didn't plan on making this trip only to come back after a few hours of shopping. No, we were going to have a full blown shopping spree. I started to make a list of new clothes I could buy her. I knew she really hated it when we used money on her, but she was a part of the family. So really, she couldn't complain.

I parked my car in my usual spot before heading inside. As I was walking to my room I saw the light on the phone beeping. I went to check the messages before heading to my room. There were six from Edward and two from Jasper. Edward's were his usual little checkups to see how Bella was doing. Annoying much? Jasper's were just calling to say hello and telling me that they were going to stay on the trip for maybe a day longer since they met up with some friends. This meant I had a total of four days with Bella, to myself.

I quickly deleted the messages and raced to my room to start packing. After a minute of deciding what to take, I realized that I had to hunt. If I was going to stay with Bella in a hotel for two nights I had to be ready. I hurriedly checked the mirror to see my eye color. A dark butterscotch. Yep, I definitely needed to hunt.

_2 hours later_

I walked up the steps to Bella's house just in time to hear a glass fall to the floor and break. I didn't know whether Bella was hurt so I tried turning the knob to open the door but it was locked. Of course I could have opened the door myself, but I don't think Charlie would like that very much. Instead I decided to knock the door like any other normal human being would.

After three knocks I grew tired of waiting, and decided to yell at the door demanding it to open. Again, no response. I was starting to panic. What the heck happened? I determined I didn't care what Charlie would think and just forced the door open. I ran as fast as I could to the source of the sound to find no one in the room. I sniffed the air and smelled Bella's scent. She was just there and her scent led a trail to her bathroom upstairs. I followed her scent up to the bathroom to be blasted with the strongest scent of blood. The door was open and she hadn't shown any sign that she knew I was there, so I called out to her as to not frighten her.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" What a stupid question to ask. I mean really, she is obviously bleeding and that is not a good thing.

"Alice, when did you get here? And yea I just stepped on some glass, nothing I can't handle." Her voice was shaken.

"Do you need me to come in there and help you?"

"NO!" She seemed horrified at the thought of me helping her. "I mean, there's a big amount of blood, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Could you go pick up the mess I made before Charlie gets back?"

"Bella please, I'm pretty immune to blood. A few cuts won't faze me." As I said this, I walked into the bathroom. What I saw made me want to take back my words. She had her jeans rolled up to her knee and her legs were covered with bruises, some bad, others worse. This girl could not be that clumsy. It looked like she had another run in with James again.

"Bella," I started off slowly, "Could you please explain to me why it seems your entire body is covered with bruises."

"Funny you should ask." She fake laughed.

"Humor me." This was not a funny matter."Could you please tell me? I already noticed this morning that you had bruises in your torso area, but now I see that maybe your whole body is adorned with these marks."

She was going to tell me. Some way, somehow, I was going to find out. I knew I probably wouldn't like it, but I had to know.

"Look Alice, just drop it, please." She looked away from me, sadness masking her face. I knew I should stop if I wanted to find out at any point.

I went over to her and grabbed the towel she was using to clean the cut and cleaned it myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just really worry about you, I don't like it when harm is inflicted on you. You mean so much to me." I said wishing she would see past all the lies I've told her and see into my soul. I wish she could see just how much she meant to me. So much for wishful thinking.

"I know Alice, you mean a lot to me too. You're the best friend I could ever have, and the sister I've always wanted." She chuckled at the end.

My emotions got the best of me and I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go and clean up the glass while you take care of that." I couldn't stay in the room with just after she told me that the only thing we would ever be was friends. I knew that was immature and I should have expected it, but it was heartbreaking.

With that said I turned around and went down stairs. Charlie was sitting in the couch watching a game on the T.V.

"Oh hey Alice, I didn't notice you had gotten here yet." He smiled at me.

"Oh yea I was just upstairs with Bella. I'm going to clean something up in the kitchen." I walked away before he could respond and entered the kitchen. It appeared to me that Charlie rarely ever went into the kitchen. If he did, I'm pretty sure he would have cleaned up a little.

I had just put the last pieces of glass into the trash when I heard Bella enter the room.

"Hey I didn't realize it, but we were in the bathroom for a really long time and it's already nine, so I think I should head to sleep."

"But you haven't even eaten dinner yet." She couldn't possibly be skipping yet another meal.

"Oh I'm not too hungry, I had an apple before you got here so I think I'm good."

"Are you sure, I don't want you tired for the trip."

"Yeah yeah, let's go upstairs."

I followed her up the stairs and into her room. I never got over how her room seemed to fit her so well. You can usually tell a lot from a person's room; Bella was hard to figure out, and her room didn't help much with the process.

Bella stumbled onto her bed and motioned for me to join her. I laid myself over the sheets facing the ceiling.

"Um, could you hold me, I'm used to being held while I sleep and I don't think I'll be able to sleep without it."

Without hesitation, I pulled the covers down and quickly pulled them over myself and Bella. She snuggled into me and laid her head on my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled closer.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered into her ear softly.

"Goonight." She mumbled before she dozed off.

A good thirty minutes into the night, she started talking.

"Please stay, I love you so much." She muttered. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone else."

As she was ranting, I my heart started to ache for her love and affection. I knew full well that she was dreaming about Edward. I wished day and night that she would return some of the love I had for her. But it was too much to ask for, I already had her friendship and asking for more would be selfish.

"I LOVE YOU." She yelled.

After a while, I started to imagine her saying those words to me. It helped a little. But I could still feel the ache.

"Alice, please stay, I love you so much."

Wait what? Did just say what I think she said? Yes I think she did, but she could always be saying it in a sisterly way. I looked down at her and saw a smile on her beautiful face. There was only one way to find out, and all I had to do was wait until tomorrow to find out.

***************************************************************************

**A/N: I would appreciate some criticism to help with anything you guys think I need help with. The next chapter will hopefully be up pretty soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yea this chapter is kinda ify. I don't like the way it turned out but it sorta gets things going faster and it just came to me so I had to put some things in. Hope you like it. R&R**

Bella started to wake up at around six thirty or so. Her hair was in a mess and she had dried up drool running down to her chin. Even in all this mess she was beautiful.

I quickly extracted my arms and got up from the bed to head downstairs to make her breakfast.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Well I _was _going to go make you breakfast, but if you don't like my cooking then I guess I won't."

"Nah you don't have to, I was just gonna have something random before we left."

"Ok, I'll just go downstairs any way while you get ready," I quickly said before I headed downstairs.

Charlie had left for work about an hour earlier, so that left Bella and me alone in the house. This was the perfect time to start my interrogations of whether Bella really meant what she said in her sleep last night. The problem was that I couldn't figure out away to find out without giving away my feelings. I would hate to be rejected if she didn't return my feelings.

"Hey, I think we should head out before we're late." I jumped at the sound of her voice. I hadn't even noticed her entrance into the kitchen. Some vampire I was.

"Yeah, but you haven't eaten anything." I said worry covering my voice.

"Oh yea, let me just grab an apple or something." she said quickly before she went to the refrigerator and grabbed and apple from the bottom drawer. "Okay, let's get going."

We decided to take my Porsche since I doubt we would even get to Seattle in her truck by tomorrow. I opened the door for her and walked around to the drivers seat. I opened the door and looked at Bella before I started the car and drove off for school. On the drive I kept stealing glances at Bella to see if she was eating, there were many times when she would put the apple to her mouth and then just lower it and place it in her lap.

"Aren't you hungry? I mean, you always eat breakfast."

"Nah, I had a pretty big dinner last night and I guess I'm still kinda full." she smiled at the end like it was some kind of inside joke.

Then it hit me, Bella was going anorexic. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, she hasn't been eating as much and she's been weak. Aren't those the signs?

"Bella, I don't know how to ask this, but are you anorexic?" I asked the last part came in a whisper and I started debating whether she heard me until she started laughing. Laughing?

"Bella, this is not a laughing matter. This is serious." I was confused, how could she laugh about this. Her laughter stopped as I was about to speak again.

"Oh Alice, how I wish that's what I had." She whispered. All traces of humor gone from her face. Replaced with it was a pained expression.

"Bella, don't say that, never say that again. You are a beautiful person and I wouldn't change a thing about you." I was angry, how could she say that to me. I could never lose her; I don't think my heart would be able to deal with.

"I think we should get to class, there's only five minutes left until the bell." she said in a monotone voice. She quickly opened the door and slammed it.

What did I say? How could she be angry with me? I was the one that was supposed to be angry. She had just told me that she would rather be anorexic than what? That statement told me many things. There was for sure something wrong with her, and it was probably bad. But this still didn't calm my anger down; she was hiding something from me.

I quickly got out of the car and caught up with Bella. I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me.

"Bella, we are going to talk about this at lunch, I just thought I would give you a warning." I told her and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Talk about what Alice? How you think I'm anorexic. Well here's a news flash, I'm not. Okay? So don't get you panties in a bunch." She said coldly. I have don't think I have ever seen Bella like this, and I was going to make sure it never happened again.

"No Bella, I'm just worried, what do you think Edward would sa..." I was cut off by her yelling.

"Alice, will you please leave Edward out of this. I mean really, I can't stand to hear his name anymore, especially from you, I just can't. And I think it would be best if I just broke it off with him before I lead him on too much. I love him and all, just not like that anymore, it's just too hard." She was crying now. The bell chose the perfect time to ring and before I could blink, Bella was already walking away to her next class.

_After school_

Bella hadn't shown up at lunch and I didn't even need a vision to figure out why. I wouldn't be surprised if she canceled the whole shopping trip. I was on my way to my car when I felt someone loop their arm through mine. I turned around to see a smiling Bella at my side.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to lunch, I was just finishing a test for Spanish." She said. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but I let her feel like she had gotten by with it.

"It's okay, but we really need to hurry up if we don't want to get stuck in traffic, I hate rush hour." I pouted at the end for dramatic effect and earned a laugh from Bella.

"Your just so cute sometimes, I'm really gonna miss you." My head jerked a little too fast to look at her and her facial expression made her look like she was caught in the middle of something.

"Why are you going to miss me? Are you going somewhere for the summer?" Where could she be going for the summer? Didn't she want to hang out with me?

"Umm, no I don't even know why I said that, I guess I mean when you guys have to move away. I mean you aren't going to stay here forever even for me, I don't think Rosalie would allow it anyway." She chuckled at her own joke. I on the other hand felt sad.

It was true we were going to have to leave soon, especially if Bella and Edward broke up. Then I would never really get to see her again. Rosalie would probably make us move the moment we graduated. I knew she hated being stuck in the house all day, but that's her fault for wanting to "go away" for college.

"You know Bella; if you don't break up with Edward then we would stay a little longer."I said hopefully. I had to save their relationship, no matter how much it hurt.

"Drop it Alice, I've made my decision, no let's get going." She said in an exasperated tone. I should probably drop it before she had an aneurism.

We got in the car and drove in drove off to Seattle in complete silence.

_Later that day in Seattle_

"Hey Bella, you need to wake up, were at the hotel." I gently nudged her arm.

"Hmm, oh we're already here?"

"Yeah and I really don't want to have to pick you up cause that'll probably look weird." I giggled softly.

"Yea I guess you're right." She pushed herself up and got out of the car.

We got our luggage and headed inside. When we were at the reception desk I noticed the girl behind the desk eyeing Bella with interest. She looked to be our age and she was pretty, but not as pretty as Bella. I couldn't stifle the growl that erupted from my throat.

Bella started giggling to my left and she looked at the girl's name tag before speaking.

"Sorry Cristina, my friend here gets a little grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep. Ya know what I mean?" Bella winked at her before she turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Oh don't worry I get that a lot when it's late. So how long are you staying in Seattle?" She asked flirtatiously. Was she seriously hitting on Bella? Thankfully I knew Bella wasn't that way or I would have been as jealous.

"Oh, I think about two days maybe, depends on whether I get enough shopping done." Bella answered with a genuine smile. I hadn't seen one of those in days. What was going on that I was so obviously missing?

"Oh really, what are you doing tomorrow night, maybe we could hang out or something." She winked at Bella. Wait is Bella straight?

"Sure, what time do you get off?" That just answered my question.

"Bella, you have a boyfriend remember." I said slightly annoyed, how could this girl get Bella to go on a date when I couldn't. I'm a vampire, that should help, shouldn't it?

"I _had_ a boyfriend, I don't like him anymore." She glared at me before turning back to the girl. "So do you think seven is good? We could go watch a movie or something?" she smiled at her.

"Sure, what's your cell phone number? I'll just call you when I'm done and we could do dinner and a movie."

"Um sorry but she's going to be busy the whole stay, I just forgot to tell her that we were going to do something special for her birthday." I forced a smile at her. She was really getting on my nerves.

"Alice my birthday is in like five months." She turned to Cristina and smiled."Here's my number, call me when you're ready and you can come pick me up at my room."

"Okay, here's my number." She handed her a card and their hands touched. Cristina's linger for a little too long for my liking.

I turned and started walking toward the elevator and closed it before Bella could get in. I was angry. Well beyond angry, I was furious. Bella never thought once to tell me that she was lesbian, bi, or whatever she is. This would have saved me so much time and I could have told her how I felt by now.

"I am so stupid, how could I not see this?" I whined to myself.

Great now I was talking to myself.

The elevator got to the third floor and I stepped off. I hadn't realized that I didn't take any of the luggage and I felt horrible. This would mean Bella would have to take it up by herself. I mentally slapped myself. I probably came off as a real bitch to that girl. Good thing I didn't like her.

I opened the door to the room and looked around. The room was huge and I'm pretty sure Bella is going to complain. At least I'll have the whole night and day tomorrow to be with Bella, and if she thought I was going to let her go by herself, she was very mistaken. Bella was mine, and I was going to keep it that way. As soon as this trip is over, I'm going to tell her my feelings. I know for a fact now that she likes me like that too, this whole situation proved it. Now I was thankful that Cristina did this, but it didn't mean I liked her.

The door was opened and I heard some shuffling. I walked to the door as quietly as I could to sneak up on Bella. She seemed like in a good enough mood, so she probably wouldn't mind. I rounded the corner and heard the last thing I thought I would ever hear come from Bella. My eyes practically came out of their sockets when I saw Bella pushed against the door. Cristina was all over her and it looked like Bella, liked it. Cristina wasted no time in getting to know Bella; she was a little too forward. Bella's hand crept its way into her long brown hair while her other hand went to her waist. Cristina's hand moved to Bella's breast and gently massaged it. A low moan escaped Bella's mouth and Cristina took this time to stick her tongue into her mouth.

That was the last thing that I needed to see before I lunged at Cristina. I saw Bella look at me with a confused and scared look in her eyes. I finally got Cristina and I shoved her to the floor and got on top of her. I was gentle since she was a human but I made sure she got the point that Bella was mine. I grabbed her collar and started to shake her.

"She is mine bitch, and you can forget about your little date." I snarled.

"Alice what are you doing? Stop, your hurting her!" Bella yelled as she tried pulling me off.

I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing. I looked down to see the most frightened face I'd ever seen. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I started laughing.

"I'm just kidding; we always do this to people who help with the luggage." I giggled and got off of her.

She looked like she was trying to make herself laugh but all that came out was a wheeze. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sorry if I scared you too much, here's something for your trouble." I held out a few hundreds and she looked at me like I was crazy. She took it and looked at it for a few seconds before she shoved it into her pocket and looked at Bella.

I turned around too and saw Bella glaring at me and I could tell she was telling me 'If you ruined this I am going to kill you.' I gave her a shy smile and turned around and looked at Cristina again.

"Thank you, that is all we need for right now." I turned her around and softly pushed her outside.

"Wait Cristina," I heard Bella yell."I wanna say goodbye." Bella walked past me and closed the door behind her.

I looked through the hole to see what they were doing. Bella had pushed Cristina into the hallway wall and had her hands in the same position as before. Cristina seemed a little apprehensive, but soon got into the kiss. I started coughing loudly to get Bella to notice that she should get her butt inside.

She broke the kissed and looked a Cristina apologetically before giving her a peck and getting off. The door started to open and I raced to the bed and made it look like I wasn't just spying on them. I then realized that I was angry. I shouldn't be trying to hide it. She just came out in the worst way possible to me. And she had just cheated on my brother, not that I really cared about that at the moment.

She came into the room with a determined look. She walked straight up to me and cocked her eyebrow. I noticed her lips were swollen and she had a few new bruises on her arms. Was that girl a vampire?

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Would you care to explain what I just witnessed? Like the fact that you are going out with a _girl,_ or that you just cheated on my brother." I was seething and I could see that Bella saw this.

"Why does this matter to you, it's not like we're going out, you're married to Jasper so you obviously aren't _like that_. Edward is the past, I can't be with him anymore, and he's just in the way of my life."

"Bella, he loves you, he cares for you, can't you see that. Victoria is still out there trying to get past us and all you can think of is that you're life is being wasted in hiding." I yelled at her."You have no need to worry; you have a long time to live, so stop thinking that you're going to die anytime soon because my family won't let it happen!"

"Alice you don't know anything ok, so stop making assumptions." She whispered. She looked at me with what I assumed was hatred.

"Bella I've heard it many times already, you're always worrying about Victoria and how you would hate yourself if anything happened to anyone. NOTHING will happen to anyone."

"Alice listen to me, you don't understand anything I'm saying, if you were in my position you would understand why I'm finally doing what I want and not what people want me to do." She paused and swallowed." That girl you just attacked for no apparent reason was interested in me. You don't really find many of those in Forks."

I wanted to yell at her and tell her that I loved her and she didn't have to resort to someone she just met. Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it, now wasn't the right time and maybe she was really interested in this Cristina.

"I'm sorry Bella, but what position would that be?"

"That's beside the point, you just attacked my date, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked at her incredulously. Was she really asking this question? I started laughing.

"Bella, you are not going out with that girl. You don't even know her." I whined.

"Aw be quiet Alice, I can choose my own dates, and don't bring Edward into this. It's over as soon as I see him."

"Fine, but I'm going too, end of discussion." I smiled at her.

"No Alice, trust me, she's a good girl." She looked at me annoyed.

I looked at her for a few seconds before I made up my mind. Sure the girl just attacked her and they didn't know each other, but I had to make Bella think I was okay with this. I would follow her without her noticing and if anything went wrong I'd just break in.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say." I beamed at her."Now get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us."

I turned around and started walking to the living room. I started looking through my clothes to see what I would wear for tomorrow's shopping. I wanted to look sexy for Bella so she would see what she was missing.

I heard Bella walk into the room and I turned around to see her in only a large t-shirt. I again noticed the bruises that covered her skin. I hadn't even thought about asking about those for a while. I guess tomorrow would be the perfect time.

"Alice, could you hold me again?" She smiled at me shyly.

"Why don't you just call Cristina up and ask her to hold you?" I said while looking for some clothes. I wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"You know why Alice. I'm used to sleeping with something cold."She laughed at her joke.

"Well, you should start getting used to it, once you break up with Edward you won't have that to help you sleep."

"Fine, I guess I will call Cristina and ask, she would be more than happy to help with that." She turned and left the room and to my surprise, I actually heard her pick up the phone and start dialing.

There was no way that that slut would be staying in our room longer than necessary. I ran to the bedroom and took the phone out of her hand before she could finish.

"Someone's a little jealous, aren't we?" Bella chuckled.

"No, I just don't want to have to see her in here right now, and for your information, I'm married to Jasper. He is my soul mate." I added the last part at the end so she wouldn't get suspicious.

At the comment, I saw her sadden.

"I know." She whispered. She didn't speak for a few second."Well since you won't let Cristina up, then could you please hold me?"

"Yes Bella, I will hold you. On one condition."

"Okay what?"

I paused for a second before looking her straight in the eyes.

"You have to tell me how you have all of those bruises on your body."

"Alice, do you not know who I am? I am Bella, the girl who can't walk to save her life. Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you can't fall that much, can you?"

"Why yes I can Alice." She chucked."Now let's go to bed, I'm getting tired."

I nodded before following her to the bed. She laid down first and waited for me to get one with her. I laid down on my back while she lay on her stomach with her arm draped over my stomach. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She cuddled into my side more before drifting off into sleep.

I knew that I didn't want her to go on that date, especially since they just met. The girl even got to kiss Bella before I had. There had to be a way to convince Bella not to go, but the only thing I could think of was to tell her the truth. I couldn't even check to see if everything would turn out fine, my visions have stopped working and without them, I was nothing. Bella's talking started, so I decided to listen.

"Mmm Alice, don't stop." She moaned.

What the. Was she having a sex dream, about me? That was all answered when I smelled her arousal. I could feel my eyes darken from the scent.

"Oh please faster." She moaned again.

I suddenly felt her hips grinding into my side and I couldn't suppress the moan that came out of my mouth. Her thrusts were coming faster and harder, and if I didn't know any better, I would think she was awake. I couldn't take it anymore so I straddled her and started to grind my hips in time with hers. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt, but all good things come to an end. I heard her starting to wake up, and extracted myself from her grip. I stood up from the bed to go clear my head from her scent. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"Alice? What is it?" I turned around and saw her propped on her elbows. She was looking at me with a bemused expression and I for some reason found that amusing.

"Nothing Bella, I just got a vision and I called Edward to tell him that they should worry about rain." I lied.

That was probably the worst lie I have ever heard. I'm mean vampires could care less about rain, but Bella here didn't seem to know that.

"Oh, well if your done could you get back over here, I need my beauty sleep." She chuckled.

I hopped on to the bed and got into the same position as before. Bella snuggled into me and fell asleep almost immediately. My thoughts strayed to what just happened. That could never happen again, it was practically rape, wasn't it? I just couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry fo the bad update, i named the first and 4th chapter the same thing. **

** Sorry for the wait. I was studying for finals (my last ever for high school yayy) and I didn't really know where I wanted this to go so it took me a while. I didn't read over it too much so sorry for the mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

Sometime during the night, Bella had somehow managed to get her entire body on top of mine. Her head was resting in the valley of my breast and her legs were intertwined with mine. Every time I had tried to pry her off, she would come close to waking up, and who was I to deny her sleep? So the whole night I was stuck between the bed and her, and really there wasn't much left to imagine. With her constant movement her knee was constantly being shoved into my center. I couldn't believe that she slept though all of my moans, I mean she can't be that deaf.

Around eight she started waking up and her grip loosened, leaving me with a perfect time to escape and change from my clothes. I was relieved when I finally got the bathroom. Her scent wasn't very strong and I had to clear my head from the thoughts swimming around my head. Last night was probably the most amazing night ever. Even if the love of my life wasn't conscious, I had never felt more at peace with myself with her in my arms. I knew that if I wanted Bella to be mine I would have to tell her before her date with Cristina. The problem was not what her response would be; it's what Edward's would be. I knew he would probably kill me, or at least try. I already knew Bella had some romantic feelings toward me and Edward didn't own her so getting together with her wouldn't be too hard, hopefully.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard Bella drag herself to the bathroom. I turned around to see her face flushed. I didn't understand what was so embarrassing until I realized that I didn't have a shirt on. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and excused myself from the room. I checked my watch and saw that it was eight thirteen. I changed into the outfit I had taken out yesterday and went to the bathroom to check on Bella.

I opened the door and immediately loved what I saw. Bella was wearing dark skinny jeans, just a little faded in the front. She was wearing the white tank top that I had gotten her a few weeks back; I always knew I had great taste. Over her top was a grey leather jacket that I had no knowledge of her owning. The best part I had yet to see, her feet were covered by the most delicious white pumps I had ever seen. I had no idea where this side of Bella came from, and right now, I could care less.

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Bella… you look..." I was at loss for words. "Amazing Bella, absolutely stunning." I breathed out.

I looked down to what I was wearing and realized it was practically nothing compared to Bella. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life; Bella had actually put together an outfit that outshined mine. I have lived for a hundred years and yet I couldn't even put together a better outfit.

"Thank you, uh could you leave, I still have to make my hair and I want it to be a surprise." She asked.

"Um yea, I still have to change so I'll just wait for you out there." I stuttered. What was this girl doing to me?

"Didn't you already change?"

"Um no I was just getting comfortable, I didn't think you would wake up and be ready so soon." I laughed.

I turned around and went straight to my suitcase. I knew exactly what to wear. I grabbed my white skinny jeans and my red sleeveless top.

It was probably a little too much, but I wanted Bella to feel the same way I felt about her when I just saw her. I knew I was over reacting, but when you're in love you'd do anything. I grabbed my red pumps and made my way back to the bathroom to see how Bella was doing.

Before I could enter, Bella came skipping out and our heads collided. I stumbled backwards just a few steps but Bella was a different story. You can always count on Bella to get hurt at the most random times. Her body flew back into the tub with her legs dangling out the side.

"Oh my goodness Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear your footsteps." I yelled.

In the blink of an eye I was at her side and helping her out. I checked her body for an injury, but I couldn't really tell whether or not she got any new bruises. I steadied her on her feet, and looked her in the face. On her forehead, was probably the biggest bruise I had ever seen.

"Oh my God Bella, I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

"Alice I barely felt a thing."She chuckled.

"Bella, if I staggered back even a few steps, then it must have hurt you. Don't lie to me." I pleaded."Here let me cover that up."

I grabbed my makeup bag and grabbed the foundation and bronzer.

"The bruise will still show but this will sort of make it less noticeable." I said as I gently spread the foundation over the bruise.

"You know, lately I've noticed that you haven't been as alert like you usually are and you aren't having too many visions."She paused. "What makes your visions like, stop? Is something going on?"

"You know, I really don't know what's going." I sighed. "They never work with the werewolves and sometimes, if someone I know doesn't have a definite future, then I don't get a lot of things. It's sort of confusing, but they will come back when whatever is happening happens."

I could tell she was trying to hold in a whimper of pain. It was my fault that she was in this situation. If it weren't for my visions, or lack of, I would have prevented all of these things from the past few days from happening. The whole Cristina situation wouldn't have happened if I were to have seen it, but no; my visions chose to go away when the most critical part of relationship with Bella was on the line. I might actually lose her to this Cristina, someone who was way too forward for her own good. For all I know, tonight she may make Bella do something that you should _never_ do on a first date. They made out after only knowing each other for what, fifteen minutes. I had to do something about this girl.

"So, which one do you think it is, the werewolves or someone's future?" She asked."Do you think we have werewolves following us or something?" She chuckled.

"No, I don't think they're that obsessed with watching us. I think something is going to happen to someone. All I have to do is wait and see who it is."

"Whose death would make you saddest of all the people you know?"

I paused from applying the make up to look at her in the eyes. This question was too random to be random. There was something in that question that should have made me scared, but this opened up an opportunity to tell her the truth. I could tell her that her death would be that hardest on me; I wouldn't be able to live without her in my life. Yet, I knew that I shouldn't, it would be too awkward.

"Well, everyone in my family including you. I would be very sad if anything happened to anyone, especially Jasper, he's my best friend."

"And husband." She added for me, with what seemed to be sorrow.

"Yes, and husband." I sighed. "There, done." I said as I finished the covering. I had to admit, it was still clearly visible, but Bella didn't know that.

"Okay let's go, times a wastin'." She said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

We were in the elevator when I realized what was so different about Bella. She was a lot more confident than well, before.

"Bella, there is something different about you. There is this new sense of confidence about you that I haven't seen, ever."

"Well, I realized that I shouldn't waste my time being shy, it gets me nowhere. I have to take control of my life." I laughed.

"Looks like someone has been listening to motivational tapes."

"Hey they really help sometimes!" She giggled.

"You're so full of it." I giggled along with her.

"Don't you just love that about me?"

"I love everything about you Bella." I let the words slip out of my mouth.

All laughing ceased, and we stared at each other intently. I started moving toward her unconsciously while she did the same. We were only an inch apart and I could feel her breath ghosting over my lips. She leaned her forehead on mine and quickly stepped back from the contact with her bruise.

I silently cursed myself for screwing up the moment. The elevator door opened on the second floor. When the doors opened all the way I saw my favorite person in the world, Cristina.

"Hey baby, how's it go-" She paused when she saw the bruise on Bella's forehead. "What happened to you?"

She hopped to Bella's side, effectively pushing me out of the way. Bella just smiled and looked at me.

"Wow that looks bad. I hope you will still want to go on the date tonight." She said with hopeful eyes.

"You know, I don't think I can. My head is kind of feeling light and we're going to do a lot of shopping, so I think I'm going to stay in the room tonight."

It was at that moment that I loved my lack of visions and Bella's clumsiness. I was pretty sure that I had the stupidest smile on my face.

"That's okay; I can come up and bring some food with me. We can eat and watch TV."

My face instantly turned into a scowl and I growled behind her. She turned around and gave me a 'you're crazy' look. I smiled at her and motioned for her to look at Bella once again.

"That's a great idea, but are you sure you just don't want to be out instead of being stuck indoors?" She asked.

"Nah that's ok, there's probably nothing to do out there, I've been in this city far too long to have anything new to see. So I'll be there around seven, unless you want me to come around earlier."

Notice how she didn't ask later. I couldn't stand this girl. She had no idea how unwanted she was right now. As if someone answered my wish, the elevator door opened and I quickly pulled Bella along. I was almost to the doors before I heard Cristina calling us. I turned around and saw her jogging to catch up with us.

"Hey Bella, I didn't get a chance to ask." She shot me a glance."What food do you want me to bring?"

"You know, we'll call you and then you can bring the food up for us and then leave. Then you will get to see Bella and then you will leave and we can make everyone happy." I smiled at her. Hopefully she'd get the point that I wasn't trying to be nice.

"Hey what is up with you, ever since we met all you've been is mean to me. It's not like Bella's your girlfriend, she can do whatever the hell she wants." She pointed at me.

Now that I think of it, I had been a bitch. It wasn't my fault though, she was a slut. I guess we were even.

"Alice let me just talk to her, she's right I can do whatever I want. You're starting to act like Edward, and it doesn't look good on you." She whispered to me.

I huffed and stepped back to get the valet to get my car. I listened into their conversation as I was walking over there.

"Bella, I don't like your friend. Can you tell her to leave the room for our date tonight? I don't want her to ruin our only date." She pouted.

"Cristina, she's my best friend and she paid for the room. I can't do that to her. Once you get to know her she's the coolest person you'd ever meet." She said defensively.

"But we won't get to be alone; she'd be in the way." I was guessing she tried to use a seductive voice, but it didn't really work out.

I snickered; I really didn't have to worry about her all that much anymore. She was getting more and more annoying by the second.

"I guess I could ask her, I don't think she'd like it though, so I wouldn't be too hopeful."

"That's okay, I have a room anyway on the second floor. We can just go there if she's too much."

I couldn't believe this girl, she never gave up. I was suddenly put into a bad mood, but what hurt the most was Bella going along and saying she'd ask me. Did she actually like this girl? I thought it was just a fling.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." She said before walking toward me.

I turned around to watch her walk toward me. Before I could wave, Cristina grabbed Bella's arm and brought her in for a kiss. I saw Cristina lick Bella's bottom lip, and Bella, being the nice and too caring person; let her tongue enter her mouth. Bella sucked on her tongue before breaking away from the kiss. My mouth was probably hanging all the way open, but I couldn't help it. I had forgotten how much it hurt to se Bella kiss someone else. She was _mine, _and I was going to make sure Cristina knew that by tonight.

"Hey Alice, the car's here."Bella giggled.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled back.

"You were just standing there looking like an idiot. Didn't your parents teach you it's not polite to stare?"

"Ha, funny Bella, comedic genius. And if it weren't for the fact that two girls were kissing in public then I wouldn't have been staring." Oh shoot I did not just say that.

"So are you like some type of homophobic?" Bella asked sadly.

"No no no Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I would have stared if it was anyone. I'm just not used to you displaying affection like that, even with Edward."

"You don't have to apologize, I would have stared too if it were you and another girl." He smiled at me.

"You are one odd girl Bella Swan."

And with that I sped off to the mall.

**A/N: Yea so there it is. The next chapter will hopefully be up by next week, I still have like five finals left. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed! I am officially done with finals so I can write more. I know I have forgotten to do this soo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, I think everyone knows that.**

"Bella, please stop being a baby. I know you love shopping deep down inside that little heart of yours, so you don't have to hide it." I told Bella as we entered another one of my favorite stores.

"You've caught me Alice, I never thought anyone would see through my disguise of the shopping hater. You're good." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey, lose the sarcasm; it doesn't look good on you." I chuckled back.

"If you haven't noticed Alice, I don't look good in anything. It's kinda a curse."

"Bella, will you please stop being so negative about yourself, it's kind of a turn off."

"Look Alice, don't worry, I won't say it in front of Cristina. "She giggled.

Couldn't this girl see how much I hurt me when she talked about another girl like that? I didn't answer her, I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make me sound crazy.

"Alice, could I ask you a favor? If you say yes I would do anything you want. Just please be reasonable." She said after a minute of silence.

I knew exactly what she was going to ask. She was going to ask if that Cristina girl and her could have the room all to themselves. I laughed at her for even thinking I would agree to that.

"Um no and no." I chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't even ask."

"Yes, but if you even think that I would let that slut." I paused and coughed to excuse myself."I mean, that girl and you have the room all to yourselves, then you must think I'm stupid."

"Fine then, I'm goi-" She started to say.

"And no, you can't go to her room. It would be very irresponsible of me to let you two out of my sight." I smiled to myself. I felt like I was talking to my teenage daughter, except she was nothing like a daughter to me.

"Alice, please. I'll do anything, I promise. Just name it and I'll do it. Just please give me this."

We had stopped and we were now standing in the middle of the store. I knew this was a very bad mistake on her part, but I could always use this to my advantage. If anything seemed out of the ordinary while they were in the room together, I could always break them up.

"You know what, I'll hold you to that promise. Anything I want and you have to do it, no matter what." I smiled at her while I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"You have my word." She said before taking my hand in hers and shaking it.

I walked around the store for a few minutes before I realized that Bella hadn't eaten breakfast and it was about to be noon. Wasn't noon sort of an underling meaning of lunch? I turned to Bella and looked at her for awhile. This girl was seriously starving herself and I wasn't going to let her waste away.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?" I asked her.

"Um, it's noon Alice. You know that's what the watch on your wrist is for, to tell you the time." She said sarcastically.

"What did I say before Bella, and yes I can see that I have a watch, but you apparently can't see that you haven't eaten _anything _in the past few days. Whatever human thing you're going through has to stop now." I frowned at her.

"Alice, I had a big breakfast this morning."

"Yes Bella, in your dreams. Now shut up and let's go to the food court, you shouldn't deprive yourself of food. You're not fat Bella."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but have you even considered that I'm not hungry?"

"So you haven't been hungry for the past what, three days?"

"You haven't been with me the whole time these past few days. I've eaten plenty."

I was now pulling her through the food court searching for a place that she usually ate at. I seriously couldn't believe she actually put this stuff down her throat, but if it helped survive longer, I guess I could come to like it as well. I thought of using my promise thing at this moment, but this was something I could definitely convince her to do, so there was no point in using that.

"You like Taco Bell right? Let's get some of that." I said as I pulled her to the line.

"Alice that's too much, let me just get a smoothie from Smoothie King."

"Fine, I guess that sounds better, but you're getting a large."

"Whatever, I'll have a Caribbean Way."

After what seemed like forever we finally got to the front of the line. I looked at the cashier for a second before looking at the board and telling her what I wanted. I noticed that she didn't respond so I decided to see what was so difficult with the order. I looked in the direction of her stare and came face to face with Bella…Of course.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The cashier asked who I presumed to be Bella.

Was this like the lesbian capital of the world? I suddenly felt very angered. Why is it that when I _just _find out that Bella has no feelings for Edward, the girls suddenly rave over Bella? This was supposed to be my chance, not all these losers.

"Sorry but we don't want a smoothie anymore, thank you anyway." I smiled quickly before pulling Bella out of line before she got another date.

"What was that about? She was just asking for my name." Bella was fuming.

"Look you already have a date with that Cristina. Isn't that enough?" I asked

"I wasn't going to plan a date, and hey it was your brilliant idea to get me food."

Food, I had to get her food. I made a turn and went to Jamba Juice, where they thankfully had a male cashier.

"I'll have a Peach Perfection." Bella told me from the side.

"Hey there ladies, how can I help you?" Jamba Juice guy asked.

"Um she'll have a Peach Perfection, and that will be all."

"Don't you want anything yourself, beautiful?" he replied in I think was a fatal attempt of a sly voice.

I felt Bella tense next to me. This brought on a new sense of urging. An urging to make Bella jealous, as she has been doing for the past few days. I smiled to myself and then gave him the most seductive smile I could muster.

"Well if you're free this weekend, maybe I'd get what I want." I purred at him.

To the side I could see Bella looking at him with pure hatred. Just what the doctor order. The cashier looked taken aback, as if he didn't think I would actually go for him.

"Well how 'bout tonight? I get off in like a few hours. We could go see a movie?" She asked shyly.

"That would be grea-." I was cut off.

"SHE HAS GENITAL WARTS!" Bella blurted out.

If I was a human, my face would probably be as red as the cashier's t-shirt. I couldn't believe she had just said that. I turned to her and saw her holding her hand up over her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. She mouthed 'sorry' before walking away.

"Umm, maybe some other time then. Here's your drink." He said before handing me the drink while diverting his eyes in any other direction that wasn't mine.

"Thank you."

I took the drink and started making my way to Bella. I caught sight of her sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh my gosh Alice, I can't believe I just did that to you. It was none of my business to do that. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded with me.

"Aw it's okay. I thought it was kind of funny actually."

"Well I'm glad someone found it funny. I was mortified for myself. That was horrible of me."

"Let's just forget it. Now drink your smoothie." I handed her the smoothie.

She took a few sips before saying she was full. Sure.

We spent a few more hours shopping before we got to the last store on the agenda. I hated that it was already the end of the day; this meant I probably wouldn't see Bella the rest of the night. I knew I should have made my move today, but the peace between us was so surreal, I didn't want to ruin it. I knew exactly what I wanted to get Bella from this store. They had the best dresses and skirts here, and they would all look fabulous on Bella. I grabbed everything I needed and shoved it in a changing room with Bella.

"Alice, have you ever noticed that you never buy anything for yourself when we go to the mall?" Bella asked from her stall.

"That's nonsense, I bought a few shoes today and a shirt; and besides you're the one that needs help with your wardrobe."

"Well I would feel better if you bought stuff for yourself. You know, so that it will seem more I don't know, even."

"Fine, let me get something to try on." I said as I walk through the store.

I found the cutest red cocktail dress that I just had to try on. I walked to the fitting rooms and looked for an open stall. I quickly realized that there weren't any free ones.

"Bella, there aren't any free rooms. I guess I'll just not get it." I said innocently. I knew she would offer to share a stall with me.

"No problem, you can share with me." She said as she opened the door for me.

"Why thank you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not like you've never seem my body, and really, you can't be ashamed of your body." She chuckled.

"Hey, I happen to be a very self conscious person. Don't look." I grinned.

"I'll try." She giggled.

I started to take off my clothes at human speed. I didn't want Bella to miss a thing of what she was missing. I had my shirt off and I was working on my jeans when I looked up to see Bella looking at me in awe. The exact response I was looking for.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Um yea I was just remembering that I got this new outfit for my date tonight." She smiled before looking away.

She just had to go and ruin this by mentioning that. I looked away and started thinking about ways I could get rid of Cristina. I thought of everything that happened today that could tell me that Bella felt the same way. Then it hit me. She promised me_ anything_. I smiled to myself and turned to Bella, who was now facing the opposite direction. I finished putting on the dress and spoke.

"Bella, kiss me." I told her.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered.

"You promised me anything, now kiss me."

"But why?" She asked.

"Don't ask."I said as I pushed her against the wall. My face was only a few inches away. I could hear her heart beat speed up, and I could smell her arousal.

The stall next to me suddenly opened and I decided I had a change of plans. I was now an inch away and her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly jutting out. I turned around and grabbed my clothes as fast as I could and turned back to Bella in the same position as I left.

"Never mind." I said as I laughed to myself when I caught a glimpse of her face on my way out to the next room.

I heard her huff in disappointment as I changed back into my clothes. I had to admit, I looked pretty sexy in the dress. I went to the cashier and waited for Bella to come out with everything.

"That wasn't funny." Bella whispered to me as I paid for the clothes.

"You're right, it was hilarious, and besides, I wouldn't do that to Cristina."

"Well I hope you know, you used up the deal thingy. You asked and I was going to do it, but you decided not to. So it's not my fault."

"Well yes it is your fault, I asked you to do one simple thing and you made no move to do it, so I had to try, but then I decided not to. So I still have it." I said smugly.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Come on, it's already five. Didn't she say it was at seven?" I said cheerfully.

"Yea let's just get this over with."

**A/N: Next will be the date with Cristina. Hopefully it will be up in two days, I already have the whole thing plotted out. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This has Bella's date, it's not very long cause well, I don't like Cristina so I have to get rid of her fast. It's kinda slow in the beginning, but it leads to some major stuff for later chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone together "Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me."**

We got to the hotel at around five thirty. The whole ride had been silent; I don't think it was wise to do what I did to Bella. When we were finally inside the room with all the bags, I decided to go to the reception desk to ask for a new room.

"Hey Bella, I'm gonna go wander around the hotel while you get ready for the date." I called out as I left the room.

"Okay, take your time." She yelled back.

I made my way toward the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. I didn't tell Bella I was getting the room closest to our room. She would probably kill me, or at least imagine killing me. She was so dramatic when she came to these things; I always loved that about her.

The elevator door opened on the second floor and in came Cristina. She looked at me with a smug look and pressed the button for the last floor. It was silent until she decided to bore me with her voice.

"I know why you hate me… You're jealous." She stated.

I looked at her surprised. Well of course I was probably showing it by giving her death glares. Well I shouldn't have under estimated this girl.

"I know that you're jealous of Bella because I was more interested in her than you, but don't worry, I find you attractive. You're just not my type, I like brunettes." She smiled at me.

I couldn't hold in my laugh and it rang through the elevator. Did this girl think I was jealous of Bella? She had to be delusional.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of Bella? You are nothing but a self centered slut that can't tell when she's not wanted. If you were smart, you wouldn't get on my bad side or else Bella would be very angry with me if anything happened." I smiled at her sweetly through my whole monologue.

She was looking at me with her mouth gaped open wide. The elevator door opened and I took this chance to make my escape. Thankfully Cristina wasn't working or my plan wouldn't have worked.

I made my way to the receptionist and waited for her to finish her call with a customer. She looked at me and gave me a signal to wait a minute. I smiled and nodded before turning away to look around the hotel. The lobby was filled with many couples and I couldn't help but feel left out in this world of love. Sure Jasper loved me, but I never felt the same way. He was everything that I wanted in a best friend, but it was Bella that made me feel alive. She made me feel like anything can happen. These feelings were so new to me that all I knew was to follow them. I couldn't stand around and let the love of my life go by without trying to win her heart.

"I'm so sorry that took so long, but you know the elderly." I was interrupted from my thoughts by the receptionist.

"Oh its okay, I have grandparents so I know how it feels." I laughed.

"Well how can I help you?" She smiled.

"I was wondering if there was a room really close to room 356, I need an extra room for some people." I lied.

"Hmm, well since it isn't summer yet almost all the rooms are free so it won't be a problem." She said as she searched through the computer.

"As close as possible, that's all I'm asking."

"Lucky for you there is a room right next to it, room 357 so will that be good?" She asked.

"That will be perfect, thank you so much." She beamed at her.

I handed her my credit card and waited for her to set things up. This wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I had the room key to the original room so all I had to do was get in if something I didn't like was about to happen.

"Here are your room keys and do you need extra towels or anything else?" She asked.

"No that will be all, I'm only staying a night so that won't necessary." I replied before turning around to leave.

"Hey, um would you like to go out tonight I know this great place where they play live music and I get off in like thirty minutes so we can go eat something." She called out.

"Look, it's not that I wouldn't like to, it's just there's someone else, but it's really complicated." I told her. I couldn't lie but I did feel bad about having to turn her down.

"Well, he's really lucky and he doesn't know what he's missing." She smiled at me sadly.

"Well it's a she, and I just wish she would realize how I feel. She means everything to me." I said thoughtfully. Why was I telling this to a stranger?

"Well I hope it all works out." She chimed.

"You and I both." I turned a walked toward the elevator.

I jogged to the closing doors and stopped them from closing at the last minute. There was one other man in the elevator. As I stepped in I was confronted with the strongest scent that could only be of one person. Victoria. Yet it wasn't her scent, it was a mixture of her scent mixed with cigarette smoke and sex. I decided not to worry about it; the scent probably came from all jerks. I turned to the man next to me to see him staring at me intently.

"Man I was smart when I decided to come to Seattle. Is this like the babe capital of the world?" he smiled at me sleazily.

"Pshh in your dreams." I whispered.

The door thankfully opened on the second floor and he stepped out. He turned around a looked me up hungrily.

"If you change your mind, come to room 235. I'll be waiting."

I pressed the button to make the door close faster. That guy was a real creep. I tried to make the elevator go faster so I could get to Bella but it was all in vain. The ride up was enough to make me nervous. I realized that something bad could have happened to Bella. The different scenarios played through my head: The door being knocked on and Bella going over to open it, but tripping on the way and bumping her head. Bella walking around the room looking for something and then suddenly something scares her and she has a heart attack. Bella dancing around the room getting ready and then the door is knocked and Bella gets scared and falls out the window.

Knowing Bella, all these things are _very _possible. I repeatedly pressed the third floor button until the doors opened. I ran to the room and pulled out the card. When I finally opened the door, I sprinted in and looked for Bella. I found her in the bathroom removing all her makeup.

I hadn't realized how much she covered up. I had completely forgotten about the bruise Newton had given her and the bruise I accidentally gave her this morning. There were dark bags under her eyes and she was surprisingly pale. She looked like hell, yet a beautiful version of it.

"Oh my god Alice! Don't scare me like that. I could have had a heart attack." She yelled.

"I can imagine." I mused.

"Well if you don't mind I need to get ready." She turned back to the mirror and gently rubbed the makeup off.

"Bella, you're not looking too well. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you for asking." She chuckled. "I bet you think I'm a total nut case by the way I look."

"Yea that reminds me, what are you wearing for the date?"

"How does me looking like a nut case remind you of what I'm gonna wear?" She laughed.

"Good question, but what are you wearing?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna surprise you."

"Fine, I'll be in the living room area." I spun around and sat on the couch.

My mind wandered back to the man on the elevator. How could he smell so much like Victoria? I doubt that they had sex. James was her mate and that was a strong bond, even when they're dead. Though it wouldn't be a surprise if Victoria was around him looking for us, it was too much of a coincidence. He had to have some sort of relationship with her.

"What do you think?" I heard Bella ask.

I turned around to Bella and saw her wearing shorts and a tank top. It was very her. This was the most that Bella had revealed of her body in a while. Her whole body had bruises, it was quite disturbing. I gasped when I saw her arms. In the light, I could see everything so perfectly. The outlines of my arms from my hug were still visible. I scolded myself for being so careless.

"Bella, oh my god, I-I what happ-." I stuttered.

"Nothing Alice, now if you will excuse me, my date will be here in a few minutes."

"No Bella, cover yourself more. This can send all the wrong messages to Cristina. Go put something less revealing on." I couldn't let myself look abusive, or anyone in her life for that matter.

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

She went to get changed while I left the room. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 6:54. She was probably going to be here any moment. I walked to the room next door and opened the door. I sat next to the wall that blocked my room from Bella's. I put my ear to the wall so I wouldn't miss anything.

After about ten minutes, Cristina knocked on the door. I sighed and waited for the party to start.

"Hey baby, oh that looks sexy on you." Cristina stated loudly.

My head shot up. What was Bella wearing?

"Why thank you, you didn't have to bring all this." I heard Bella reply, I could imagine her blushing.

"It was no problem; we get free food so it was no problem." I said as she made her way in the room. Rude much, Bella hadn't even invited her in.

"So what do you want to do?" Bella asked.

"Well there are some pretty good movies being played on TV. We could watch those and eat." Cristina offered.

"That sounds good." Bella said. That was the last thing they said for a while.

I heard them shuffle to the couch and I heard the wrinkle of all the food being taken out of the bag. The TV was turned on and they started eating. I only heard one person chewing, I guessed it was Cristina. That went on for what seemed like forever. This was probably the most awkwardest _date _ever.

"Hey are you like not hungry, you haven't eaten a thing." Cristina asked worriedly.

"Oh sorry I had a huge lunch, so I'm kinda full." Bella lied.

If I wasn't the one who gave her food, I would have believed her, but I knew better. Bella was lying and it was actually convincing.

"Oh that's okay, let's do something else." Cristina whispered seductively.

"Oh like what?" Bella purred.

Huh, Bella purred? This weekend has been a weekend of firsts.

"Dance with me." Cristina said as she plugged in her iPod to some speakers.

Dirty Laundry by Bitter:Sweet came on. This girl had to ruin everything, even one of my favorite songs. I heard Bella stand up and the rest was left to imagine. I could hear their footsteps as they moved to the beat; they both had pretty good rhythm, I had to admit.

My thoughts went to what Bella saw in Cristina. Cristina was average in my opinion. She had a nice shade of brown hair, her eyes were a deep blue, and she was about 5'7 maybe. She had a nice tan, but it was a little on the fake side. She was nothing special, but her eyes were quite mesmerizing. That's all I could say that was memorable.

The song changed and Sunday by Sia came on. I heard someone being pushed onto the couch. There was some ruffling and I heard the second person still dancing. My guess was that Cristina pushed Bella onto the couch and is still dancing to entertain Bella, that slut.

By the middle of the song, I heard Cristina jump onto the couch. There was a yelp from Bella, but it was muffled by what I assumed to be Cristina's mouth. There were a few moans here and there, but I heard no clothing being removed. It still angered me that Cristina got to kiss Bella first. I know that is selfish, but really, who wouldn't be jealous.

Soon my relief was crushed when I heard someone tear at a shirt.

"A little hasty are we?" I heard Cristina say in a husky voice.

Bella ripped someone else's shirt off? Hmm maybe I should ask Bella on a date.

"You're way over dressed."Bella whispered.

"Let me help you with that." I heard buttons being unbuttoned and that was all I could take.

I ran to the door and forced it open. I stepped to the other room and didn't even bother knocking. I opened the door and saw Bella straddling Cristina, whose shirt was completely off much to my dismay. Cristina was making quick work of Bella's tight fitting t-shirt. My anger flamed. That was supposed to be ME, sharing that with Bella. Bella was trying to lose her virginity to this girl she barely knew.

I stomped over to the two girls and gently pulled Bella off Cristina. I not so gently pulled Cristina off the couch. Before she could even realize what was happening, she was out the door along with everything she brought.

"Don't you dare come back here, you are never to see Bella again! Do you understand?" I yelled.

I was seething. I had to calm down before I did anything I would regret. She nodded and I slammed the door on her face.

I turned to Bella and marched up to her until I was a foot away from her angry form.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" I asked. "You were about to lose your virginity to this girl you barely knew?"

"Were you listening in?" She asked in disbelief. "So much for trust. I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Well I couldn't let you go on a date by yourself with someone you don't even know. What kind of friend would I be? "

"You would be a better friend than this!" She yelled back. "I don't even think I can call you my friend. Friends are supposed to be supportive of you, not sneak around and listen to them on their date."

"Then you don't know the meaning of friendship. Friends help you when you make bad decisions. This in fact, was a TERRIBLE decision. You should be thanking me." I tried not to raise my voice.

"Thanking you? For what? Making me look stupid or for traumatizing that girl." She asked. "We could be kicked out of this hotel because of you."

"Then we'll just go to another hotel." She said curtly.

"Seriously Alice, what is your problem. Why can't you just let me have this? It isn't your business who I lose my virginity to. Why?" She was crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to hug her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked. "I can't believe you did this to me. It's not fair. You have the person you love and they love you back. Jasper's there for you. You have him forever. You don't have to worry about whether or not you guys will break up." She sobbed. "And when I find someone I'm interested in, you have to ruin it because she's not your brother."

"Bella that is not true. You don't understand." I said slightly dazed.

This girl really didn't know. Now I knew for sure that she didn't know I loved her. I wanted so badly to run to her and put my arms around her, to comfort her.

"Then what is it Alice? Hmm, answer me!" She screamed. "Why did you have to ruin that for me? Because you want me to be miserable with your dear brother? Hmm, answer me!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BELLA!" I slipped out.

**A/N: Yep, so I decided to leave a semi cliffy. The next chapter will be delivered pretty soon so you won't have to wait that long. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay this is Bella's response to the whole confession. The middle is kind of boring I have to admit. Just bear with me, it gets better in the end. Maybe. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

"_IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BELLA!" I slipped out._

"Wh-what?" Bella stuttered.

I knew that now was the time of truth. I could think of no excuse for this slip and I knew Bella heard me clearly.

"It's because I'm in love with you Bella." I whispered looking down. "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. I couldn't just let you lose your virginity with someone else because I want to be the one you share that with. I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you enter the cafeteria, but as you said, I had Jasper. Edward didn't have anyone so I backed off because he had some interest in you."

I looked up into Bella's eyes and saw her sorrowful expression. I decided to continue.

"I really don't know how you never found out. I made it so obvious sometimes that I thought you would for sure call me out." I took an unnecessary breath. "I've been able to hid it from Edward by diverting my thoughts and not hanging around you guys when you're together; but Jasper is harder to hide from, I've been lying to him and telling him that the feeling I've felt toward you were for him. I know he sometimes isn't convinced but I have to lie, for you. So you could be happy with Edward, but now that you don't love him anymore, I don't see the point of hiding it any of it."

We were staring into each other's eyes. I thought I saw something in her eyes so I decided to say it again.

"Bella Swan, I lov-." I was interrupted by Bella.

"Take it back." She whispered.

"What, why?" I asked incredulously.

"Please take it back, take all of it back. Tell me that you're lying. Tell me anything, but please take it back." She sobbed.

Was she serious? I just confessed my love to her and all she could tell me was to take it back? She couldn't even tell me the truth and tell me that she didn't feel the same way?

"Bella, I-I, could you at least tell me how you feel?" I asked in a low voice. I could barely speak, not when my whole world was crashing down on me.

I looked up into her eyes and I felt my heart die again. Her face was a mask of sorrow, hatred, and anger. I didn't think she hated me that much. She put a determined look on her face and decided to tell me the truth.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't feel that way for you. How could you think that I would like you like that? I would have shown it by now. Now I just lost my best friend because she couldn't contain her feelings." She whispered in hatred.

The wind was knocked out of me. She just rejected me in the worst way possible. She told me she didn't love me and then continued to tell me that we couldn't be friends anymore. I couldn't stay in the same room as her anymore. I turned around and left the room, it was just too much.

I went directly to the other room and jumped on the bed. I muffled my scream of agony into the pillow. My life didn't have any meaning to it anymore. I now knew why Edward would try to kill himself when he thought he lost Bella. I debated on whether I could get away with it. I would have to wait until everyone got back so I would still have to protect Bella. Her protection came before anything.

I heard the shower being turned on in the other room. I took that time to go into the room and collect all my belongings. We were leaving tomorrow and I knew I wasn't welcome into the room right now. Before I left I heard a cry come from the bathroom.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Bella asked herself.

It broke my heart that Bella felt this way. I had put her in a bad position; it's never easy to confess your feelings.

"God I love h-." She didn't complete her sentence but I was convinced she was either talking about Cristina or Edward. I wish I fit in that category.

I left before I could hear something that would make me feel like even more of a selfish jerk. I shouldn't have assumed that her dreams would tell me the truth. I was so egotistical to think that Bella would feel the same way about me, and now because of my self-centeredness, I lost my best friend.

"Gosh I am so stupid." I whispered to myself.

**

I was now sitting on the bed of my room and a million thoughts were flowing through my head. Maybe this was the reason I haven't had any visions for a while. My future was now one of compete emptiness. I tried to look into the future to see if anything would come up. I felt a familiar tingle but then nothing. What was the point of my existence? Now that Bella didn't love me and I couldn't see into the future, what was I supposed to do in life? I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already seven. I guess time passes by fast when there's no meaning to it.

I stood up and grabbed my luggage and headed downstairs to the lobby. When I got there, I was surprised to see Bella checking out. I hadn't even heard her leave the room. She was talking to Cristina awkwardly, probably trying to explain my behavior, she was so caring.

I walked over to the next person at the desk and handed my card and waited for the payment to come up. I turned to Bella and searched for her gaze. She finally looked me in the eyes. She smiled softly at me and turned her gaze back to Cristina. Did she forgive me? She wouldn't have smiled if she didn't forgive me.

"Here you go Miss. Cullen. I hope you enjoyed your stay." The person at the desk smiled at me.

Bella was waiting for me and I couldn't help but feel happy that she was going to talk to me. I walked up to her with a shy smile on my face and looked at her.

"Um Alice, I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to take a taxi to Forks. Don't worry I have enough money to pay for it, I calculated it last night. My taxi's waiting for me, so I'll see you later." She said with a sad smile at the end.

"Bella, if this is about last night, I'm so sorry. I can just pretend that it didn't happen. Just please, let me drive you home." I pleaded to her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll see you in Forks." She turned around before I could protest and walked to the exit.

The drive to Forks was agonizing. I constantly looked to the passenger seat to see if Bella would somehow magically appear with a huge grin in her face, telling me that she was just joking and that she felt the same. I was going to give this car back; it held too many memories and Bella's scent was permanently etched into the interior.

I arrived in Forks at around eleven. I knew Bella would be back in a few hours and that I should probably go to her house to see if she got there safe, but I was too depressed to check at this moment. I drove the car into the garage and ran directly to my room. I spent a few minutes crying tears that would never break free from my eyes.

Once I was done muddling in my self- loathing, I decided to check on Bella. I ran there and killed two deer on the way. I got to her house and climbed the all too familiar tree. I peeked into the window and saw Bella sitting on her bed holding a picture of something. I moved a little to get a better view of what the picture was of. I started crying when I saw what it was.

It was Bella and me hugging, our faces looked glued together and we had the biggest grins on our faces. I remember the moment when that picture was taken. It was the first time I had given her a shower. Edward wanted a picture of the moment and I decided to surprise Bella and I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. The first picture was her look of surprise, but then we took another picture where we were both ready. I laughed when I remembered her reaction. That was the first time she actually hugged me back.

I looked at Bella's face. She was staring intently at the picture her finger tracing my outline. In that moment, I felt hope that maybe she did feel the same. This all went away when she threw the picture to the floor and left her room. I opened the window and made my way to the picture. I picked it up and looked at us. We were so happy before I was stupid and couldn't hold my feelings together.

I put the picture back down and left the room. I ran to the window to see what Bella was doing. She was getting her keys and getting ready to leave. I realized that I couldn't just run and follow her so I went to my house and got Edward's car. I got back to the house just as Bella was leaving.

I stayed back so Bella wouldn't see me and I waited for her to leave. About five minutes into the drive I noticed we were heading to Port Angeles. This was going to be a long drive with Bella leading the way.

***

After about three hours of driving, we finally got into the Port Angeles city limits. I was wondering to whole time why Bella could possibly be coming here when we had just shopped. Three minutes later, my questions were answered when Bella pulled into the Port Angeles Hospital.

She parked and entered the hospital. I was so curious to see why she would come to the hospital, but I decided to let her be. It could be someone she knows that she's visiting so I didn't want to listen into her private conversations. I drove out of the parking lot and went to the shopping center in the mean while.

Bella didn't know anyone in this state that I knew about. If it was anyone in Forks, then they would be in the Forks hospital. So this person was either from the reservation or she did know someone we didn't.

I went to the book store to see if I could find Bella a book that would help her forgive me. I couldn't think of anything that she hadn't read. There wasn't anything that looked slightly interesting so I decided to get her a book on vampires. It was a lame joke, but maybe it would make her smile.

I paid for the book and went to the car. I drove to the hospital in time to see Bella going to her car, accompanied by a doctor. They talked for a while; they seemed to be arguing and Bella was trying to convince him of something. The doctor finally gave in and gave her a pat on the back. She got into her car and left the parking lot.

On the ride back to Forks, Bella constantly stopped the car for a minute or two. I became worried, but I made no move to see what the problem was. She would probably accuse me of spying, which in fact was what I was doing. We finally got back to Forks at five. Charlie was already home so I took this time to go home and take a much needed shower.

After my shower I decided to put some sweats and a t-shirt on. I wasn't trying to impress anyone and Bella could care less what I looked like, that I knew for sure. I ran to Bella's house right as she was going to sleep. I couldn't just leave the house unguarded, Victoria could be anywhere and with my visions gone, I wasn't taking chances.

Bella fell asleep in record time. She was thrashing around her bed mumbling incoherent things. My nerves got the best of me and I opened the window and jumped in. I gently laid myself in the bed and Bella instantly wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at the action. Even though it was unconsciously done, she still loved me in her sleep.

Around six in the morning, Bella started to stir. I wasn't her favorite person in the world today, so decided to leave before she woke up.

I got home and changed into some jeans and a nice blouse. Not my best outfit, but who can care about fashion when you don't have anyone to dress up for. I brushed my teeth and did other unnecessary things. I noticed that I didn't feel like a vampire anymore. I felt like a zombie. I was lifeless; thankfully no one was here to notice. I suddenly wished I had Rosalie to talk to. She always helps me when I'm feeling down and she didn't need powers to do so.

I got into Edward's car again and drove to Bella's house. She probably didn't want a ride, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. I waited for six minutes until Bella opened the door to leave. She saw the car and immediately turned around and went back inside. I got out of the car and ran to the door before she could close it.

"Bella, please, we don't have to talk. Just please I need to be near you right now." I said.

Oh my gosh could be any more of an idiot? I mentally slapped myself. She did not need this right now.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Look just please, don't make me beg. You don't even have to look at me." I begged.

She curtly nodded and pushed past me. I noticed that she smelled slightly different. Her blood mixed with someone else's. I pushed the thought aside and jumped into the car. I drove to school. She left the car as soon as I parked.

"Hey are you gonna sit with me at lunch?" I called out.

She shrugged and turned and walked away. I decided to go straight to class and not to hang around the school. Class started in five minutes so I decided to text Jasper to see how he was doing.

A: Hey I was just wondering how things were going. Text me as soon as you can.

I put my phone down and rest my head on the desk. My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

J: Everything's great, you should have come Alice, I miss you so much.

A: I miss you too, but you know I had to be with Bella. I need to go, class is about to start.

I finished the text and put my phone down. Now that I thought of it, I did miss Jasper, at least he loved me. I could handle being loved by him, but it would never be the same.

Class went by all too soon and then came lunch time. I went to the cafeteria and sat down at the regular table. I didn't even bother getting food. I heard Bella walk in. I looked up to see where she was going to sit and was surprised to see her heading in my direction.

"Hey can I sit with you. Angela is still mad at me, so." She awkwardly asked.

"Ye-Yea, sure, go ahead." I blurted out.

She sat down and that's when the silence started. I should have told her that she was killing me with this. I don't think I could take anymore of this silence. My head shot up when I smelled the most similar scent from a few days ago. It was that creep from the hotel. I stood up and was about to get Bella to leave with me, but the doors were slammed open.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" The creep yelled.

He had a gun in his hand and he was pointing it in the air and shooting. Everyone started screaming and trying to run but he blocked the door. He started looking around like he was looking for a specific person. I knew I should have looked more into this. He was obviously after Bella or me, and I hoped with all that I was that it was me. He looked in our direction and his eyes stayed on me.

"Hey beautiful, remember me? You know, I was disappointed when you didn't show up at my room the other night." He said as he walked in our direction.

I saw Bella tense up when he said this. I hoped he would leave her out of this.

I suddenly felt the familiar tingle that meant I was about to have a vision. I tried to stay out of it but I was pulled in.

_**It was the same scene that was currently happening. The creep was almost at the table and I could see myself standing there with my eyes glazed over. Bella had a look of pure horror on her face. The creep was standing directly in front of me; he had his gun pointing at me. He was stroking my cheek like he actually cared about me.**_

"_**Now hot cheeks, I think you and your friend are going to come with me. I have something special for you, but I have different plans for your friend." He whispered into my ear.**_

"_**Don't touch her!" I heard Bella yell at him.**_

"_**Shut up bitch, or you won't be able to talk again." He yelled at her.**_

"_**No leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you." She answered back.**_

"_**Hey beautiful, tell your friend that if she knew what was good for her that she should shut her mouth." He told me.**_

_**I didn't respond. I didn't even move, I just stood there looking off into another direction.**_

"_**Answer me." He started shaking me.**_

"_**Stop!" I heard Bella yell.**_

_**She came into my line of vision and she was about to tackle the guy, but the vision ended.**_

I came out of my vision to hear a gun shot. I looked at my person and I saw no harm done to my clothing. I heard someone fall next to me, I looked down and saw Bella laying there, life less. My eyes widened in horror. I looked at the creep and saw that he had a smug look on his face.

Before he could blink, I took the gun from his hands and pointed it at his head. His smug look was replaced by a terrified one.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I screamed at him.

The whole cafeteria was silent. I could feel the tears building up. My hand was twitching from the rage I felt.

"I should kill you, for doing this to me. I SHOULD KILL YOU!" My whisper turned into a scream of agony.

"Alice." I heard Bella whisper.

My head shot down and I saw Bella looking at me, trying to keep her eyes open. I looked back at the creep, he was still scared.

"Someone take the gun and don't let him get away!" I yelled.

Mike Newton came up to me and took the gun. He pointed it at the guy.

"You're going to pay." I heard Mike tell him.

I bent down and started looking for the gun wound. It was on the right side of her chest, but not close to the heart. She might make it.

"Bella, why did you do this?" I whispered softly to her.

"I was going to die anyway, so what did it matter." She silently laughed

"Don't say that Bella, I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"You don't know that." She said as she started to drift off.

"Bella, oh god, Bella, please stay with me, please just plea-." I started begging with her.

"Alice, listen to me. I have to tell you something before I die. Please, let me get this out." She whispered. She could barely say it without wheezing.

"Bella, you aren't going to die. I have to get you to a hospital, hold-." I started panicking. She shouldn't be talking.

"I'm in love with you Alice, I'm sorry I put you through that, but I had to. I couldn't get close to you; it would have been selfish of me. I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you with all my heart and soul." She smiled before she passed out.

**A/N: Yeah, so there's another cliffy. Heroic Bella, I had to make up for her mean attitude in the beginning. Hope you liked it. R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter isn't all that great, sorry for the mistakes, I only read through it once so there might be a lot of mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight, like at all.**

"_I'm in love with you Alice, I'm sorry I put you through that, but I had to. I couldn't get close to you; it would have been selfish of me. I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you with all my heart and soul." She smiled before she passed out._

My heart sang with joy, but we had more important things at hand.

"Someone call an ambulance! Please!" I yelled out to anyone.

"I already did, they're on their way here." I heard Jessica tell me.

I looked at the wound. It was deep and there was a lot of blood. I was surprised that I wasn't thirsty in the least. I took my sweater off and put it to the wound.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Bella yelled.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, you have to stay down until the ambulance comes here." I whispered to her with all the love I could muster.

"Okay Alice, whatever you sa.." She didn't finish her sentence.

"Bella, please stay with me. I don't think I could live knowing that you died in my care; I don't think I could live if you died at all." I whispered into her ear.

"Hey, no hard feelings, huh?" I heard the creep say.

I had completely forgotten about him. I stood up and grabbed the gun from Newton and pointed it at his face.

"Ya know what? Nothing you tell me will convince me to not kill you this moment. But you see that girl right there?" I pointed at Bella. "She wouldn't like it if I did."

"Hey it's not my fault I was sent here. Please I have a family." He pleaded with me.

"You look like you couldn't be more than eighteen. What's your name?" I questioned him.

Before he could answer, the cafeteria doors opened and in came the police. Chief Swan was in the front and when he saw Bella on the floor, he practically jumped to her side.

"Who did this?!" He yelled.

"He did Charlie." I said pointing at creep.

Two policemen took the guy by his arms and led him out to the cars. I went back to Bella's side. She was getting paler and her bruises were even more visible. There was blood seeping through my sweater. She had to go to the hospital now.

The medics arrived about three minutes after the police. I looked around the cafeteria to see that it was completely empty. Charlie went back to his police cruiser and said he would go to the hospital as soon as he finished with the guy.

The two medics put Bella on a gurney and to her to the ambulance. I was right behind them and before they could close the door I jumped in along with them.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here." One of the men stated.

"Don't worry, I'm Doctor Cullen's daughter. He told me to come with her." I lied.

"Okay, whatever, we have to get going, this looks serious." They said before looking at the wound.

They tore her shirt open and started cleaning the area around the shot.

"Whoa, was she beaten before she was shot?" They exclaimed.

"No, I really don't know why she has all of those bruises. She is really clumsy; at least that's why she said she has all of these." I told them, my eyes never leaving Bella.

"Are they all over her body?" The first one asked.

"Um, yea, it's like every time she falls the bruises happen to appear in different places. I really don't know how she could do all this." I mumbled.

"Hmm, we have to get those checked out as well, she could have a lot of internal bleeding." He stated.

Uh duh, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. I grabbed Bella's hand and held it in my lap. There were times during the drive that her hand would squeeze mine and all I could do was hope that she would survive. I knew I couldn't change her; Edward would probably burn me alive. Then again, they technically weren't together.

We arrived at the hospital in seven minutes exactly. Bella was pulled away from the ambulance and away from me. I knew she was in good hands so I took this time to call my family. I decided to call Carlisle; he would probably be the most patient. The phone rang once before he answered.

"Alice, I already heard, we're on our way. Edward will be there before us so make sure he's okay and he doesn't do anything too drastic." He was yelling into the phone as they ran.

"Okay, but hurry up. I don't trust theses doctors with her and I-I just can't lose her please hurry." I stuttered into the phone before I hung up.

I entered the hospital and went to the emergency room. I knew I wasn't allowed in there but I had to see Bella. I put on scrubs and followed her scent. I opened the doors to the room and saw that she was attached to a few machines: one was giving her blood, another was helping her breathe, and the last one was keeping her asleep. I felt an ache start to form where I knew my heart should be. I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't lose her.

I stepped up to the crowd of doctors to get a better look of what was happening. They were trying to get the bullet out of her chest, but it was too deep. I thought of different ways as to get the bullet out, but I couldn't; only Carlisle would be able to do it. I could barely feel anything as I walked out of the room. The person that my life centered around was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't just go up to them and tell them 'Hey, I'm going to take her to my house so I can bite her and let her become a vampire.' I don't think they'd take that too well.

I waited in the waiting room for about an hour before I heard the doctors finally get the bullet out. My mood shifted faster than the speed of light. There was still hope that she would come out of this alive. I silently rejoiced but my negative side got the best of me and I couldn't help but feel saddened. She could still die, just because they got the bullet out, didn't mean she would live.

My phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id, Edward. I picked it up and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Alice, is she okay, please tell me she's okay." He kept going on and on. "This is your fault, you were supposed to protect her. I don't think I can forgive you for this."

"It wasn't my fau-." I was cut off.

"Save it. I'll be there by tomorrow morning. Make sure my Bella makes it."

He hung up before I could respond. That jerk, he thought it was my entire fault. Sure some of it was my fault, but not all of it. What angered me the most was when he called her _his _Bella. She was mine, she loved me.

"Guys, I think you need to check this out." I heard a doctor say from the laboratory.

"Did anyone know about this?" Another doctor asked.

"It wasn't in any of our records. Call up the Port Angeles hospital, maybe they know something about it." The first guy said.

What was all this about? It couldn't be about Bella. All she had was a gun wound. There were many people in this hospital so there was a low possibility that it was Bella they were talking about.

"Okay, the line's ringing." A doctor said.

I waited in anxiety for the answer to my questions. There was no possibility that Bella had something other than a gun wound. Then again, the trip to Port Angeles was better explained. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized something was wrong with her. I needed to stop thinking about this; it may not have been about Bella. I heard the doctor pick up and started to pay attention. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear the other person.

"Yes, hello, I'm calling from Forks Hospital." He paused. "I was wondering if you had an Isabella Swan on your records."

"Well, we just found some interesting information." He waited for the response.

"Oh, so you knew?"

"Well we just found out. I think we should have been notified in case something happened." He sounded angry.

"Oh she told you not to tell us? Why would that be?" He was puzzled.

"Oh, oh I understand." He seemed remorseful.

"Yes, we will try to keep this between ourselves. Thank you for your time."

He hung up and started whispering to the others. I mind went blank. Something was wrong with Bella and she failed to tell me. I could have helped her.

A doctor came out of the door and looked around the waiting room. He spotted me and made his way over to me.

"Uh Miss Cullen, I understand that you came here with Miss Swan." Why did he have to be so formal?

"Yes, is she going to be okay?" I grabbed onto his shirt. I know he knew something that I definitely didn't.

"Um yes. I think you should head home. Bella is going to be in here for a while, with recovery and all that other boring stuff." He gave me a weak smile. There was something in his eyes telling me that she wasn't going to be okay, there was something wrong with her that I probably wasn't going to find out about. When Edward got here he would find out, I just had to wait.

"No, I'm going to stay with her, until she gets better. Where is she?" I pleaded with him to tell me.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see her. She doesn't look the same and you might not like what you see." He looked doubtful.

"Just please, let me see her. I don't care what she looks like. She's my best friend."

"I presume that you could. Follow me."

He started walking back through the doors and I followed. I knew I wasn't going to like what I saw, but I had to see her. I had to see she was okay. It seemed like an eternity until we finally stopped in front of Bella's room.

"She's still asleep. Don't make too much noise." He warned me.

"Don't worry." I pushed past him and entered the room.

There were two nurses inside with her, they were checking to see if everything was okay before they left. I made my way to her bed. I wasn't looking at her directly; I couldn't walk to her knowing that her appearance wasn't doing too well. I stopped next to her and finally looked down.

I couldn't hold in the sob that escaped my mouth. Her face was pale, very pale. Her bruises were even more noticeable, and her skin was taking a gray sheen to it. She looked even thinner and it appeared that she was only made of skin and bones. I traced the bandage that covered her wound. I felt her wince and I couldn't help but smile to myself. It was the first sign of life that I had seen from her.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I then made a trail from her forehead to her nose, her two cheeks and the corner of her mouth.

Her heart monitor started speeding up and I could tell she was going to wake up. Ugh I just had to wake her up. Her eyes started to flutter open and it seemed like she couldn't seem to figure out why she was here.

"Alice." She whispered.

"Yes Bella, I'm here." I grabbed her right hand.

"Ouch, that hurt. What happened?" I let go of her hand and just placed mine on her thigh.

"Bella, how could you? How could you do this to me?" I was angry now. How could she.

"You know why Alice. What would you do if he shot you and all you did was laugh cause it tickled? I couldn't let anything happen to you. I can't lose you. I lo-."

"No Bella, I can't lose you. You came so close to dying Bella. So close." I whispered that last part. It was true, she did come very close.

"Mary Alice Cullen. Look at me now." She commanded me.

I looked at her with sad eyes. She did this to me.

"I know you heard me when I told you that I loved you. I'm just going to say it again. Alice, I love you and only you. I have loved you since the day I saw you in lunch my first day of school. If you don't feel the same way anymore, then I'm okay with being friends. I understand for what I put you through." She took a deep breath at the end.

"Bella, what about Edward. Don't you love him?"

"No, not really. To be honest, I never loved him. " She looked at me with an intense stare. "I always felt this pull to you and I guess it was wrong of me to use him so I could be close to you. I just, I can't help it."

I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to break up with him?" I asked sadly.

"Of course, I can't do that to him anymore. Plus, I really need to get a life." She laughed.

I didn't find this funny. If they broke up, Edward would find some reason to leave, even if Bella was in danger of Victoria. Sometimes he could be so heartless.

"Bella, please reconsider. I have to go hunt for a while. I'll be back in an hour." I bent down to kiss her forehead once again.

"Take your time. I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon." She coughed out.

She was so weak and it killed me. Edward was going to be here tomorrow and I still didn't know anything about Bella's condition. I really wasn't going hunting, I hunted a few days ago and her blood did nothing to me.

I headed to the police station. I had to talk to that guy, no matter how much I hated him. He knew something. I ran as fast as I could through the woods until I reached the station.

I didn't want anyone to know I was there so I climbed in through a window. I followed his scent and found him sitting in a room. I unlocked the door and entered the room. He was sitting in the corner with a horrified look on his face. He looked at me in the eyes and raised his eye brows.

"Couldn't resist me huh?" She laughed.

"Look I'm not here to help you. Who sent you to our school?" I commanded him to tell me.

"Look, I was told not to t-."

"Just tell me, you won't like the consequences." I growled at him.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy. They didn't tell me their name, but she was hot." She chuckled.

Either this guy was high, or he was just stupid.

"What's your name?" This would probably help me get somewhere.

"Why do you want to know?"

"TELL ME. You just made my day a living hell so I demand that you tell me."

"Riley."

**A/N: This chapter really sucks. I wish I could have done better, but I kept changing it and changing it that it turned out even worse than before. I'm not gonna post for like a few weeks maybe, I'm going on vacation. But don't worry, when I get back, I'll have like the best chapter ever, maybe. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just got back from my vacation. The whole chapter is really rushed, I don't like it too much, but just bare with me. It's also really short compared to the others, but I had to stop it where I left it 'cause it had a more dramatic effect. Hope you like it.**

I left the station after a few more pointless questions. This Riley character is a tough guy to crack. His whole demeanor screamed 'if you do anything, you won't find out.' I could still smell Victoria on him and it was making me uneasy to think that Victoria was included in this.

Without my visions, I had no way of knowing what the outcome of this whole situation was going to be. I didn't understand what was causing my visions to go on hold. I haven't had any since the day Bella jumped off the cliff and we reunited. Bella's safety was on the line thanks to my disability.

It was already seven; Bella was probably asleep by now. I decided to skip going to Port Angeles today, I had enough time tomorrow. The whole situation was my fault. No matter how much I told myself the opposite, it just was. If I had just taken Bella out right whenever I smelled him, none of this would have happened. Maybe I should just listen to Edward and accept the fact that Bella's injury was my fault.

I entered the hospital and went straight to Bella's room. It was harder to make sure that it was Bella; I could smell someone else's blood mixed in with hers. I opened the door and confirmed my suspicions. There was a red bag suspended over Bella. Charlie had been here for a while; I could smell him in the room. I walked to her side and pulled a chair up to sit in. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my cheek. She was slightly cooler than usual, but she was still my Bella.

There was still one more thing to find out. What the hell was wrong with Bella? For a vampire I was pretty stupid, not being able to tell what was happening. There were many possibilities as to what Bella had. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I think that I was coming close to figuring out the mystery that is Bella.

My thoughts were everywhere and it startled me when I heard my phone ring. I quickly opened it not wanting to wake Bella.

"Alice? How is she?" He was panicking. I actually felt bad for him.

"Edward, calm down, she is asleep. She was awake a few hours ago, but she fell asleep while I stepped out for a while." There was a pause. I could hear the trees passing by while he sped past them.

"Have you found the bastard responsible?" He growled.

"Yes Edward, he was taken straight to the station after the whole deal. Did you actually think that I would let him get away?" I was getting annoyed.

"I don't know Alice, lately I just can't count on you. I don't think I can leave Bella with you anymore." He paused. "I'm going to ask Rosalie to stay with her while we meet the wolves in a few days. She is more dependable since she doesn't rely on a power."

"You can't be serious; this is Rosalie and Bella you're talking about!" I was seething. Who was he to say who Bella stayed with? "Bella would be miserable, and Rosalie would kill her before Victoria even has a chance."

"I'll talk to Rosalie. I just need someone who can focus." He sighed.

"Edward you can't do th-."

He hung up the phone before I could argue my point. I couldn't wait till he got back. Bella would end my misery and break up with him. He needed a taste of his own medicine. Maybe after all of this was over, we could finally be together.

I still needed to break it to Jasper. I never felt the feelings I have for Bella with Jasper. I know he would understand if he could feel what I felt for her, but it was still wrong of me to lead him on all this time. I made myself promise to break it off with him when he got home. Right now, I had to focus on Bella.

I turned to see Bella peacefully sleeping. She really was a vision, nothing could destroy her beauty. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It angered me when she put herself down, or compared herself to one of us. She still took my breath away every time I looked at her.

I found it amusing that Edward would even think of leaving Bella with Rosalie; what about Emmett? The only reason I could think of was that he was a guy, but he wouldn't try anything, he loves Rosalie too much… Then again, everyone thought I loved Jasper. For all I knew Emmett was as in love with Bella as I was.

"Alice?" Bella whispered.

"Yes Bella? How are you feeling honey?" I turned to her.

"Oh I'm good, just a little sore, that's all. How are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Was she seriously asking me that?

"Bella, you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Charlie was here. He had to go to the station though. Something happened." She changed the topic.

"Hmm. Will he be getting back tonight?"

"No, he's going to stay at home. I get out soon. The doctors said I just had to do a few more things and then I could go." She smiled.

"What other things?"I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh you know. The usual things they do for gun wounds." She turned away from me. She was lying.

"And what might those things be?"

"You know… Hey you're the vampire here. You should know these things." She laughed. It looked like it hurt her to laugh.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? You have to be totally honest with me, no matter what." I stared at her intently. I had to know what was wrong. It was killing me that I couldn't even figure it out.

She looked at me with a questioning looked. She slowly nodded and started to sit up. She winced in pain.

"Here let me help you." I stood and pulled her into sitting position.

"Okay, continue." She waved her left hand.

"Bella," I started off slowly. "There have been strange things going on… With you." She started to protest, but I cut her off. "You don't eat anymore, you always ate before. You're getting weaker, you can barely carry you're backpack. Last of all, you bruise with the slightest contact, I can't hug you anymore."

"Alice, there is nothing wrong with me. We have been through this thousands of times." She was aggravated already.

"Bella, I know you're lying to me. This isn't helping. I'm probably the only person in this hospital that doesn't know what's going on."

"Everyone knows what's wrong, I got shot." She yelled and winced at the same time. "Just drop it."

"You owe me." I whispered.

"What?"

"I get anything I want. Remember our deal. You got the room to yourself with Cristina. I get the answer to my question." She stared at me in disbelief.

"This hardly counts. You can't seriously want this, can you?" She scoffed.

"Tell me what I want to know Bella. If you love me, you will tell me." I stated.

"That isn't fair. You should already know I love you. Alice, I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

"Love is based on trust. I have to trust you Bella, you have to be open to telling me things, and that includes this."

"Anything but this, anything." She begged.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's not like you killed anyone. I already know there is something wrong, I overheard the doctors talking to the doctors in Port Angeles."

"Are you spying on me? It would be like you and Edward to spy on me. You're turning into Edward."

"Don't you dare compare me to him." I sighed and took in a calming breathe. "I'm just worried about you Bella. It's scary not knowing what's going to happen. You mean everything to me."

"If you love me as much as you claim to, then you won't make me do this." She glared at me.

"Tell me, I don't care what it is. Nothing you tell me will change the way I feel about you, I promise. Just tell me." I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked in a pained voice.

"Absolutely." I said as fast as I could.

"Positive?"

"Just spit it ou-." I was cut off.

"I have leukemia."

**A/N: So there you have it. Bella has leukemia. A lot of you guessed it and some of you to close. It was really obvious. I thought I was being all sneaky in the beginning cause I thought no one would guess, but then I got to thinking maybe it wasn't all that secretive. Anyway, you found out. The next chapter should be up soon. Hope you liked it, R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay this is a short one, but not as short as the last. It's mostly a filler, but it leads into some more for the next chapter, which I promise will be a lot longer than the last two. Hope you like it.**

"_Are you sure you want to know?" She asked in a pained voice._

"_Absolutely." I said as fast as I could._

"_Positive?"_

"_Just spit it ou-." I was cut off._

"_I have leukemia."_

She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I. Have. Leukemia." She sighed at the end.

"Bella, this isn't funny. Tell me the truth."

"Oh, it's the truth. You wanted the truth, I gave it to you." She looked at the window.

"Please tell me you're kidding. Please." I whispered the end.

"I found out when you guys left." She started explaining. "Charlie was getting worried about me. My health was at its all time low and he thought that it had something to do with you guys. He wanted to be safe so I got a checkup done." She closed her eyes. "I had some blood tests done and I found out the next day." I tried to say something but she continued. "For the treatments, Charlie wanted to use his retirement savings, but I just couldn't let him. He's really being torn apart about it, but he came to accept it. We have been using my college fund; it's almost done, but there wasn't much to begin with."

She finally looked at me. Her whole explanation was said in a calm manner, I had actually thought she was calm about it. Now that I look into her eyes, I see the really emotion. There was nothing but fear, sorrow, and a sign of acceptance.

I tried to speak, I tried to tell her it would be okay, but nothing came out. I couldn't find anything to say at the moment. I couldn't do anything about this. For the first time in a long time I felt helpless. She had the nerve to keep this from me?

"I don't have long, I found out too late. I'm surprised I didn't die today; I'm getting weaker and weaker, this should have killed me." She sighed. "At least that's what the doctors said." She started to blink away the tears forming. "I'm not scared to dying, not anymore. I should have died so many other times; this one just seems like another adventure." She patted the space next to her, motioning me to sit down. I shook my head saying no.

"That's why I couldn't get too close to you. It would have made it harder to die; I'm already comfortable with it. If I were to have told you my real feelings and you feel the same way, it would have made it harder. I want to be okay with it, I want to be okay with dying."

I suddenly found my voice. I was surprised with how much anger I felt.

"So you were going to die and leave us wondering why? You would do that to me, us? I-I can't believe how selfish you are." My voice was rising.

"Okay one, Charlie would have told you guys later." She tried to be funny, didn't work. "And what would have been the point? All Edward would have done was try to prolong my life with treatment. What do you think I have been doing? He's never going to change me; he doesn't want to 'damn' me."

"What about me Bella? Hmm, did you ever wonder how I would feel?"

"I think about you all the time Al-." I cut her off.

"Is this what that whole Cristina thing was about? You wanted to lose your virginity before you died?" I glared at her. "That hurt Bella, it hurt to see you with someone else."

"I didn't want to lose it with Edward, I don't like guys." She laughed. "Cristina showed interest, that's all I needed. I don't want to die a virgin." She sighed.

"What about me? Why didn't you ask me?" I was dry sobbing.

"That's all a part of the not getting too close thing. If it were you, I would have probably fallen more in love and then it would have been harder to die. It's already starting to get harder ever since you confessed that you loved me."

I couldn't believe this. We were a family of vampires and we couldn't even tell that someone had a blood disease. It all felt like a dream, a horrible dream.

"Alice, I understand you're upset, but I need you in my life." She put her good hand on my shoulder.

I shoved it off like it was infected with a disease. "Upset? You think I'm upset? I'm beyond angry and every other bad emotion there is." I growled. "This isn't you telling me you killed my fish. You're telling me that you're going to die and I can't do anything about it." I was trembling. "We can't save you this time. Edward would never let it happen; he would never let me change you."

"Alice, please look at me. I still have time. Maybe a year or so, we can make the best of it. Just stay with me, I need you so much." Her voice was shaky.

"What? Us being friends and enjoying life? I can't be friends Bella. Now that I know you're true feelings, I can't forget them. I'll always want more." I was being so selfish now. "You won't let it happen, but I'll always want to be more than friends."

"We can figure something out. Please I need yo-."

"I have to go. I have to clear my head." I started running out of the room.

"Come back… Please come back." She was sobbing.

I had to find some way to vent out my anger. How could she do this to us, to me? It probably sounded selfish of me to think that she should have at least told me, but I loved her. I also couldn't figure out how Edward had no freaking idea that this was happening, so much for mind reading.

I drove around for fifteen minutes until I parked into the side of the road in front of the woods. The only thing I could think of doing was hunting, and shopping, but it wasn't the appropriate time. I couldn't get out of the car. Leaving the hospital at this time was a bad idea, anything could happen. With Bella's luck, Victoria could be there right now and I wouldn't find out until I got there. What would the difference be though? She was going to die soon anyway; it would just put me out of my misery.

NO! I couldn't think like this. I loved Bella, she was my everything. I had to do something about this, I had to change her. Edward would soon find out our true feelings and there would be no stopping me in doing whatever Bella or I wanted.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the forest. I loved the thrill of hunting, the way the air rushed past my face, and for a few minutes I forgot about my whole ordeal. I didn't, however, like the way my clothes looked after. I was no Edward when it came to hunting. I found a herd of deer faster than I thought I would. I sprinted in their direction as fast as I could. When I was about ten yards away I slowed down. There were roughly ten or so deer. I pounced on two and broke their necks before they could realize what was happening. I jumped after another one that was about to get away and sunk my teeth into it, completely forgetting to break its neck. I feel of its blood running down my throat was wonderful. It all ended too soon and I was forced to move onto the next two.

After I was satisfied, I decided to sit down on the ground. I still couldn't get over this whole thing. Bella was right; she should have died from this gun shot. I think I lost count of how many times Bella was in a near death experience. One: When she first met Edward; she may not have known it, but he was fairly close to killing her. Two: She was nearly crushed by a van. Three: James' attack. Four: This gun shot. This was all _before _I met her. And well five is a definite death. I started dry sobbing again.

Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to meet Isabella Swan? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did she have to go and get this blood disease? Why did I have to care so much?

I thought I felt something trailing down my face. I reached up and brushed a water droplet off my cheek. A tear? I looked at it in amazement, vampires don't cry. My amazement was washed away once I felt the sprinkle of rain starting to fall onto my head.

I stood up and decided to go home and change. I couldn't go to the hospital looking like this. I took the same path I had taken to the deer back to my car. I jumped in as soon as I opened the door. Being away from Bella had left me feeling uneasy, anything could have happened.

Half way there, I decided I didn't want silence. I turned on the radio and tuned it to the local Forks radio station. I still couldn't believe that the little town of Forks had a station. I started laughing when Bella told me about it, why would they have one? Nothing ever happened here.

The host was taking in calls about something. I wasn't sure what it was until I heard Jessica Stanley's voice. They started talking about Bella. I would have been sad about this, but I found it rather funny that Jessica was talking about her 'dear friend'. This was the girl that turned her back to Bella, who shunned her when she started to go 'crazy'.

I could tell the host was getting tired of Jessica's endless stories, but she was a persistent one.

"… and then this man suddenly barged into the cafeteria and he shot his gun in the ai-."

"Well thank you Jessica," He cut her off. "But we just have some news coming in that must be said. Thank you for your call."

I waited for Jessica to say her good bye. I could hear the relief in the guy's voice once she finally hung up.

"Okay guys, I know that this has been a tough time, but this news has just come in." He paused for dramatic effect. "The criminal responsible, Riley Moore, is on the loose. At around nine o'clock, the police found his cell to be empty with absolutely no traces of where he has gone. Stay on the lookout, but most importantly, stay safe." I turned off the radio.

I knew it. Victoria was a part of this. There was no way in hell that Riley could have gotten out by himself. No offense, but he didn't seem like the brightest of the bunch. I forgot about changing and floored the pedal not caring if I got caught. I had to get back to Bella; she was unsafe without me there.

I didn't remember half the drive. All I remembered was parking and entering the hospital. I stopped at the foot of the entrance, Edward was here. Great, just great. I thought I had more time. I cleared my thoughts and started reciting the Declaration of Independence. I knew Bella didn't want him to know about what was going on with her.

I walked through the hallways until I got to Bella's door. I could smell Edward's scent and I softly growled. Why did he have to come now? He had the worst timing.

I reached for the knob, but before I could reach it, the knob turned and the door opened revealing a not so happy Edward.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him.

**A/N: Well yea, I don't have much to say about this chapter. The next chapter is hopefully going to be a lot better. I have an idea or two of where this is going. R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a filler, mostly. Not really happy with it. The next chapter will be practically the same as this one. Hopefully the chapter after the next will be a lot more exciting. Hope you like it.**

"_Hello Edward." I greeted him_.

I felt a tug on my shirt and next thing I knew I was pressed against the door.

"This proves just how unreliable you are." He snarled. "You left Bella here unprotected right after you let her get shot."

"Edward, I had to hunt; and be quiet, Bella's asleep." I nodded toward Bella.

He pressed me into the door harder and then let go.

"There are more important things at hand, as in, why is Bella in a hospital bed?" He spit out. "And why is her skin blemished with all these bruises? Have you been abusing her?"

"Edward you don't even know the whole story, so don't assume. You know what happens when you assume."

"Yeah and what's that?" He questioned.

"You make an ass out of you and me." I mused.

"ALICE! Stop trying to make everything a joke. This is hardly the time." He glared at me.

"Okay look, we were in the lunch room and the guy came in. I was trying to get Bella out of there, but we were too late. We were standing up and the guy turned to us and that's when I got a vision. I tried really hard to get out of it, but I just couldn't. The vision was of the same scene that was playing out before I was pulled into it." I took in a deep breath. "When I got out f the vision, Bella was on the floor. I tried as hard as I could Edward. If I had the power I would had stopped it, but it was too late." I decided not to tell him I had met the guy before.

"You could have tried harder." He growled at me. "Why would he shoot her?"

"Because he was going to shoot me cause I wouldn't respond to him; I was in a vision. So she got him to shoot her so we wouldn't be revealed." I turned to look at Bella's sleeping form. I forgot to thank her for that.

"How did you not get a vision of this? What's happening?"

"I haven't gotten a vision in a long time. That was the first vision I've had in a while." Then it hit me. I remembered the conversation in the hotel a few days ago.

*******

_Flashback_

"_You know, lately I've noticed that you haven't been as alert like you usually are and you aren't having too many visions."She paused. "What makes your visions like, stop? Is something going on?"_

"_You know, I really don't know what's going." I sighed. "They never work with the werewolves and sometimes, if someone I know doesn't have a definite future, then I don't get a lot of things. It's sort of confusing, but they will come back when whatever is happening, happens."_

"_So, which one do you think it is, the werewolves or someone's future?" She asked."Do you think we have werewolves following us or something?" She chuckled._

"_No, I don't think they're that obsessed with watching us. I think something is going to happen to someone. All I have to do is wait and see who it is."_

"_Whose death would make you saddest of all the people you know?"_

"_Well, everyone in my family including you. I would be very sad if anything happened to anyone, especially Jasper, he's my best friend."_

"_And husband." She added for me, with what seemed to be sorrow._

_End of Flashback_

*****

Bella was going to die; she didn't have a definite future. She was the reason I wasn't having visions. As soon as she was dead, my visions would return.

There was slight movement from Bella. In a flash, we were both by Bella's side. I grabbed Bella's hand and brought it to my lips. Edward was staring at me the whole time, but it didn't care. I now realized that I couldn't live without Bella, and if that meant only as friends, then I was okay with that. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping rapidly. I looked at Edward and noticed he wasn't touching her, but I was. I couldn't hold back that grin that erupted on my face, she knew it was me. I let go of her hand so Edward wouldn't get suspicious.

"How are you doing that?" He asked me.

"Doing what?"

"How are you hiding your thoughts so well? It usually takes more effort, but you're making it seem like its second nature." He scrunched his eyebrows together. "More importantly, why are you hiding your thoughts from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not trying anything." I looked at anything but him.

"Then why are you reciting the Declaration of Independence over and over?" His eyes looked hard. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Look Edward, I'm no-." Edward quietly shushed me.

"Shh, Bella's waking. Could you leave? I want some alone time with Bella." He started smiling.

"Um, sure. I'll be back in five minutes." I didn't want to be away from Bella any longer.

"No, you can go home." He was still looking at Bella.

"No, I'm staying with Bella." I said forcefully.

"You've had five days with her, what is your problem?" His mood changed back to its original.

"Nothing, I'm just not leaving Bella."

"Alice, leave. You aren't needed here." He softly growled.

"Edward?" I heard Bella whisper. Our conversation was forgotten and we turned our attention to Bella.

Her weak form was trying to sit up. Both Edward and I reached to help her up. He gave me a questioning look and nodded toward the door. I huffed and walked toward the door to leave.

"Wait. Where is Alice going?" Bella panicked.

"She's leaving so we can have some alone time." He winked at her.

I could see the disgust in her face and I'm pretty sure it showed on mine.

"I want Alice to stay." She turned to me.

"Whatever you want love." Edward looked flustered.

"It's okay Bella. I'll leave so you and Edward can have time together." I smiled at her. I could feel it didn't reach my eyes.

"No, I need to speak to you by myself." She turned to Edward. "Could you get me something to drink?"

"Whatever you need. I'll be right back with that love." He kissed her lips. I turned away, I couldn't watch that. I heard Edward straighten up and fix his clothing. I turned around and saw him looking at the heart monitor with a puzzled look. He walked toward the door and I heard him mumble something about getting the staff to get a heart monitor that actually worked. I smiled to myself.

I waited until he was out of hearing range to actually look at Bella.

"Bella' I'm so sor-." I started.

"I should be sorry. I didn't even warn you. I should have told you before, but I didn't want you guys to worry." She took in a deep breath. "That's why I went to Port Angeles to get treatment, that's why ever week I tell you and Edward that you can't come over. I thought you would catch on, but hey, no one's perfect." I hadn't noticed, but I had walked to the bed. Bella grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Please forgive me Alice, I love you so much it hurts. I can't live knowing that you're angry with me."

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive. I love you too much to be angry with you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But it still makes me sad that you thought you had to hide this from me."

"I'm sorry." She looked away from me.

"There's something else I need to tell you Bella." I paused for a response to continue.

She hesitated before nodding. "Okay, go ahead."

"You have to stay with Edward. Before you say anything, I have a good reason." I took in a deep breath. "If you guys break up, then we won't have a reason to stay. We will all leave, me included. We won't be able to be together. We won't see each other again."

"Look Alice, I love you, but we can't be anything more than friends. I will not die knowing we could have been together. Edward will find out sooner or later anyway." She turned away with watery eyes.

"Please Bella, don't say that. I can keep secrets from Edward. I've had plenty of practice. I just need you." I begged her. She was rejecting me, again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't say good bye like that." She closed her eyes, effectively squeezing her tears out. "I can't be with you for a few months and then have to die. I won't have enough time with you."

"No Bella, you can't do that to me. You can't tell me you love me then tell me we can't be together. I won't have it. I'll do anything." I raced through my brain, searching for something to convince her. "I'll change you myself. Just please give us a chance." I was literally on my knees begging her.

"As much as I would love that you change me, I don't think your family would appreciate it." She laughed. "As much as you think they would welcome me, they won't."

"Then we have a simple solution. You stay with Edward and I stay with Jasper. Edward will soon come around and then he will change you. We can sneak around, it's not that hard." I whispered to her quickly. She looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "Or, we could just be friends… Just please, stay."

"But Alice, that's the problem. I can't see you every day with Jasper. Don't think that you're the only one that wants more. Believe me, if we could, I would have made you mine a while back." She smiled at me. "Which is the reason that I should break up with Edward. You can leave and it will make all of this much easier. Please underst-. "

I didn't let her finish the sentence. I softly pressed my lips to her. The feeling of her warm and soft lips against mine awakened all of my senses. I could hear Bella's heart beating uncontrollably along with the monitor. She didn't respond for a few seconds. I heard her whimper, and she started moving her lips with mine. I put my hands on either side of her head while she put her left hand in my hair, tugging it slightly. I purred in response. I dared test my control and I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She moaned and slightly opened her mouth; I took this advantage and pushed the tip of my tongue into her mouth. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and I moaned in pure ecstasy. I felt Bella move her head away and push me off.

I pulled back and I was sure I had a hurt look on my face. I turned away before she could see my face.

"This… is exactly …what can't…happen." She panted out, her heart still beating faster than ever. "That kiss was probably the most exhilarating, surprising, and most wonderful kiss I've ever had, but I don't consider that a good thing." She was crying now. "I think you should leave now. I need to calm down and think."

I wished I could cry with Bella, so she could see how much pain she was putting me through. No, that would be selfish of me.

I bent down toward Bella. She saw what I was about to do and tilted her head to the side. I wasn't going to have any of that. I grabbed her chin and turned her face toward me. She didn't look at me.

"Look at me Bella." I breathed onto her face. I knew she couldn't resist my smell.

She slowly turned her eyes toward me. I gave her a shy smile and kissed her nose. I pulled back and she smiled at me. I bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I felt the heat from her cheeks as she blushed.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

I pulled back and saw her lips quiver as she held back tears. I sighed and walked toward the door. Before I walked out, I called out to Bella.

"I'm breaking it off with Jasper." I walked out the door before she could respond.

She was breaking my heart, I couldn't live without her. No matter how much I told myself to leave her be and live my life with Jasper, I just couldn't. She was unforgettable, everything about her was beautiful. If this was what she really wanted, I would try to give it to her. I just didn't know how long I could last before I could take it anymore. We could be friends… for now.

The car drive to the house was agonizingly slow. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, or how I was going to tell Jasper. I knew Jasper would understand, but I was worrying about Edward. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella had jumped off the cliff, he would have never come back. When Bella breaks up with him, he wasn't going to hesitate to leave, for good. Hopefully she doesn't do it anytime soon.

I pulled up to the drive way and cut off the engine. If Edward had gotten here that fast, then the others would probably be back in a few hours. I decided to take this time to think about what I was going to say to Jasper. Everything I thought about brought me back to Bella, it brought me back to the kiss that we had shared only an hour ago. Just the thought of it made my whole body tingle with excitement. If that kiss made me feel that way, I wondered what making love would feel like. I was going to be her first, not Edward or any other person. I just didn't know when I would be ready to be with her; I wasn't considered the most gentle.

I knew that it wasn't anytime soon. I always get into it when Jasper and I have sex. He doesn't complain, but I doubt Bella would appreciate it. I started thinking about how it would happen. Would she bring it on or would I? I'd be willing to bet it would be me, but it didn't matter who, it just matters if we actually get the chance to. I was of course going to change her. Edward can cry like the little baby that he is, but I don't care. I am going to have Bella with me for the rest of eternity. That thought made me smile, she will be mine.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. I sighed in frustration, now was the time of truth. I had to get this over with once and for all. I stood up and paced around the room. Before I knew it, Jasper was behind me snaking his arms around my waist. It didn't feel right.

"I missed you." He murmured into my neck. He placed his lips against my jaw.

"I missed you too." I whispered weakly. We stood there for a few minutes until I gathered up the courage. I stepped out of his embrace and turned to look at him. He walked forward to pull me into his arms again, but I held my hands out for him to stop.

"Jasper… We need to talk."

**A/N: Yeah well hopefully the next chapter will come faster. How will Jasper take it? I was debating on whether he should be understanding or not. Tell me what you think. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so happy about the response to the last chapter. Thank you all for giving me your opinions. I've finally reached 100! Well it's the moment of truce.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, that's Stephanie Meyer.**

"_Jasper… We need to talk."_

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He could probably feel my nervousness.

"Um, sure. What about Alice?" He looked worried. He had every right to be.

I sighed and looked around the room. I noticed we had an audience.

"Can we go somewhere more, private?"I hesitated. I tried to look him in the eye, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. We had been together for too many years to count; I got tired of counting after a while.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

I nodded in relief that he thought of something. I couldn't see how this was going to turn out, and that made me scared. He would understand, he had to. If he felt what I felt for Bella, then he would know I had no control over it. I remember he once told me that we can't control love. If he meant those words, then he would understand.

We decided to walk to the field where we play our baseball games. It always made me ecstatic to come here, but today was a different story. Today I was going to end a relationship for Bella. And Bella wasn't going to acknowledge it what so ever. And I would be alone for the rest of my existence. It was all worth it though; Bella would see the extent of my love.

The walk was silent. A few words were spoken here and there, but I couldn't keep the conversation. I was starting to second guess myself. Was this all worth it? Bella wasn't going to let me in, and I would be left alone… for all eternity. Jasper and I had been together so long and our relationship was interrupted by the presence of my brother's girlfriend. Of all people, this had to happen to me? Why did I have to fall so helplessly in love with her? But that's what happened, and I couldn't do anything about it. So yes, it was worth being alone for the rest of my life. I could live with it if that meant Bella knew that I actually loved her.

"I always love coming down here. I love seeing the expression on your face and knowing what you're feeling without the use of my power." He smiled to himself. Why did he have to do this?

"Jasper," I sighed. "We came down here for a reason. I need to tell you something." I had stopped and pulled Jasper to look at me. It was the time of truth.

"I know, I just wanted to point that out. It's one of the many things I love about you." He chuckled. If I didn't know any better I would think that he already knew what was happening.

"Jasper, I love you. You have to know that I love you. I just," I sighed and pulled in a deep breath. "I don't love you the same way that you love me. You had to have known that I didn't love you as much or in the same way as you loved me." I took a quick glance at him. "I don't think we should stay together. I feel as if we were always more of friends with benefits type of relationship." I knew that was mean to say, but I had to make my point. "I think we should stop kidding ourselves and end it. I love you; I really do, just not like that."

I finally decided to look at him, I owed him that much. He looked, calm?

"Alice, I don't appreciate the joke. I find nothing about it to be humorous." He started smiling.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't make a joke like that." I started backing away from him as he stalked toward me.

"This is about Bella, isn't it?" He accused.

"No, not in the slightest. She's Edward's." I lied.

"I've tried to ignore it. Ever since you saw her, I knew there was something more than friendship. You thought you could hide it, but you should know better." He glared at me.

There was no point in lying. He knew

"I tried, I really tried to ignore my feelings. I understand if you're upset." I was starting to sound like Bella.

"I knew I should have done something about her the minute Edward let her into our lives." He smirked. "He is so weak when it comes to his human."

"You aren't going to lay a hand on her." I was now at the edge of the woods.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you or your precious Bella. I am afraid though, that I haven't mastered the art of keeping thoughts to myself." He smiled wildly.

"Jasper, please. Edward can never know. I'll do anything please." I begged him.

"Does Bella know of your feelings?" He asked.

I took my chances and shook my head. "I don't think she feels the same way." I faked a sad face.

I looked around at my surroundings and noticed we were in the woods now. I could feel all the trees closing in on me, threatening to swallow me whole. I just wished it were real. Jasper and I stared at each other for what seemed like forever. His expression was faltering. What was once a smug grin was now a look of defeat. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't do this." He whispered. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

He fell to his knees and looked to the ground.

"Alice, I know you have loved her. Way longer than you can imagine." He looked at me. "I always laughed behind your back when you tried to explain that your feelings toward Bella were meant for me." He laughed. "It made me fall in love with you even more. You are always so caring for other's feelings that you never have time for your own. You should stop and make yourself happy once in a while. I should have told you a while back, and made it easier for both of us, but I could never let go. I love you so much and I was sure that we were meant for each other." He closed his eyes and kept them shut. "Then Bella came along. I've never felt so much love for someone in my entire life, and it wasn't from you." In a flash he was in front of me. He took my hands in his. "It was from Bella. I was so overwhelmed with it, that it took me a while to know who it was for. She saw you first and when you finally looked at her, I felt the same amount, if not, more love from you. That's why I've always been uncomfortable around Bella."

He looked away from me in shame. "The night of her birthday, I was so happy. It was the perfect opportunity to get her out of my life, our lives. The moment I saw her blood, I knew I had the perfect excuse. I jumped at her. I never intended to hurt her; thankfully Edward stopped me before I had to." I had stepped out of his grasp. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. The few months that we were away were pure torture. Your anguish was far too much and I was actually happy to move back so I could see you happy again." He reached out to me, but I couldn't let him touch me. "I want what's best for you and I know that I could never be that."

I took everything he said in and when I realized what he said, I felt… angry. I stepped forward and slapped him. After the first slap, I couldn't stop. He made no move to stop me either. I didn't know how long we stood there with me slapping him, but I needed let my anger out. He finally had enough and grabbed my wrists. I pulled them out of his grip as if he were the plague.

"How could you?!" I screamed at him. "You have let me suffer this long! Why? I could have been free; I could have told Bella sooner and ended my misery. I've been hurting every day since the day Edward claimed her as his." I shook my head around in anger. He did this to me. "Day after day, I have to see them together and you thought it was okay to make me suffer?"

He looked ashamed, and I was happy. "Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to suffer. I thought you would get out of that faze." His eyes were pleading with me to forgive him.

I started pacing and trying to calm myself. It worked for a while, but I was still angry.

"Jasper, I could never hate you, but I'm so angry with you." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "But I should be the sorry one. I should have come out with my feelings sooner. I was just so worried about how everyone would take it."

"Alice, you have to stop caring about everyone else's feelings and start caring about yours." He took me into a hug and brought me up until I was level with him. "She loves you, as much as you love her… Go to her. Tell her. Don't worry about Edward, they were never meant to be together. Your love outshines his. You deserve to be happy for once."

If I wasn't in love with Bella, I'm sure I would have fallen in love with him right that second.

"Oh Jasper." I crushed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you're giving me your blessing."

He threw me to the floor and laughed at my expression. "Go to her now. She needs you right now, more than I do." He thought for a moment. "I'll distract Edward while you tell her your feelings."

My heart swelled with joy at the thought of finally having what's rightfully mine. I nodded quickly before speeding of into the woods. Toward my one true love.

**A/N: That was kinda short, but I only wanted their discussion on this chapter. Was it just me, or was that kinda rushed? I took everyone's advice and made Jasper the nice guy. I feel so much better about it cause I was about to make him angry about it. I can't say the same thing about Edward though. I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I for some reason know what the chapter after that one is going to be. Well I hoped you liked it. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry to all of you who were waiting. I kinda forgot about this and when I did remember I got distracted by the internet. Well this isn't my best and it's another filler. Next chapter will hopefully be what we have all been waiting for. Here it goes.**

_He threw me to the floor and laughed at my expression. "Go to her now. She needs you right now, more than I do." He thought for a moment. "I'll distract Edward while you tell her your feelings."_

_My heart swelled with joy at the thought of finally having what's rightfully mine. I nodded quickly before speeding of into the woods. Toward my one true love._

I didn't bother stopping at the house before going to the hospital. I was too busy trying to put the right words together. What could I possibly tell Bella that would convince to be mine? She was stubborn, that was a given, yet she was easily persuaded. I just didn't know what she wants. Well I did, but that wasn't an option at this point. I had to make sure that she would stay with me.

The hospital finally came into view and I slowed down. I had to creep around the sides to get in the perfect position to come out the woods. It would probably look strange if I just waltzed out the woods without a care in the world.

I could hear the soft murmur of a crowd from the inside of the hospital. When the doors opened for me, I could see half of our grade standing in the waiting room. Great, just great. Now I had to wait for all of these people to say some sort of "I hope you get better soon speech" before I could profess my love. By the time their done, she would probably be asleep.

In the corner I could see Angela Weber sitting there waiting impatiently for someone to come out. I always thought she was a saint, but I guess it is true, you should never judge a book by its cover. Then again, I always had this feeling about her, she was always _too_ nice.

I made my way toward Angela, in hopes of learning what she was here for. I was about a yard away before she noticed me. She glanced at me up and down before looking down at her nails again. I rolled my eyes before taking the seat next to hers.

"Hey." I started.

She looked up before murmuring a 'hi' and looking at the door. What was her problem? I coughed, trying to get her attention, no response. I started to cough louder and more frequently before her head shot up with a glare plastered on her face.

"Do you need a cough drop or something? God we're in a hospital for crying out loud." She spat.

"Whoa, what's your problem? I was just trying to make conversation." I said defensively.

"Do you know what my problem is? My problem is in there." She pointed at the doors. "She is my problem. Miss 'I always need attention'." She rolled her eyes. "First, she gets every single freaking male in the school to fall in love with her and maybe even some girls."If I were human, I would have blushed at the comment. "Since that wasn't enough, she just had to have your brother. Then she 'falls down a flight of stairs', leaving her with numerous injuries." She says sarcastically. "Then when you guys leave, she goes into this hermit mode. Making everyone pity her, but I see past all that. She just wants attention." She laughs. "And to top it all off, she gets herself shot. I mean really, no one would try to get shot for no reason. She wants the attention." She ended her outburst with a huff.

I smiled kindly toward her, though it wasn't the exact emotion I was feeling toward her. "You listen here Angela. What you said is a lie." My smile disappeared, replaced by what I hope was a menacing glare. "All these things were put into your head by a little thing called jealousy. You're jealous that she's prettier, smarter, kinder, and all together a better person than you are. So stop trying to make Bella seem like an enemy when really, all you're doing is hurting an innocent girl's feelings. I can't believe you would make her friends turn their backs on her just because you felt neglected." I spat at her. "And she saved my life, thank you very much."

She rolled her eyes and shot out of her chair. "You don't know what you're talking about. They stopped talking to her because they wanted to. I made no comment to make them dislike her; they did that on their own." She started walking away toward the door.

"Hey. If they hated her so much, then why are they in there talking to her? Just answer me that question." She huffed.

"Stay out of my business." She marched off. I could see her meet up with Mike and Jessica just as they got out of the door. She grabbed Mike and led him off toward the exit with Jessica trailing behind. I could see Jessica give Angela the death glare. I always thought Jessica and Mike were together.

I looked around the room and noticed the amount of people hadn't decreased. Stupid hospitals and their policies. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I walked to the doors and let myself in. I was, of course, a family member of a doctor.

Nurses smiled at me as I walked past them into Carlisle's office. As I walked in, Carlisle turned his head up from some papers and gave me a sad smile. He sighed, stood up, and started pacing around the room.

"Alice, I have some… horrible news. It seems that Bella has leukemia." He covered his face with his hands. "She was apparently getting treatment in Port An-."

"I know." He gave me a questioning look. "I found out yesterday actually. I started to notice things before, but I never expected this." I shook my head in frustration. "She told me not to tell anyone."

"Alice, this isn't something that we should keep from each other. She's going to die soon. From what I've read, it was too late when they found out. Nothing can really save her." I combed his hand through his hair. "Edward is going to be devastated."

My head shot up at the mention of his name. "No, he can't know. That's the one thing Bella asked me to do, to keep it from Edward."

"She can't be serious, Edward has to know. She is his mate." I hissed at the comment.

"Edward can't know Carlisle. It's the one thing she wants from me. She knows that he won't change her and that all he will do is give her more treatment. She wants to die sooner than later." I whispered.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Alice. If and when Edward finds out, he will not be happy. I don't want to see my son unhappy." I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, it's for the best. Just keep it a secret until Bella says its okay." He nodded his head.

"Thank you. Oh and could you do me a favor. Could you announce that Bella can't receive any more visitors, I need to talk to her."

"Of course." He walked to the door and out into the hallway. He spotted a nurse and motioned for her to come here. "Visiting hours for Miss Isabella Swan are over. She needs her rest."

The nurse nodded and left to the double doors. I then proceed to Bella's room. As I got there I could hear the moans of a male? They were coming from Bella's room.

My anger got the better of me and I didn't hesitate when I opened the door. Upon seeing the sight before me, I wish I had knocked. Edward's torso was over Bella as he practically swallowed her mouth with his. His hand was resting of Bella's ribcage and I could see his thumb inching up closer to the underside of Bella's breast. I knew that Bella would have lost her virginity to Edward if it wasn't for me. Every time I saw Edward's decision to make a move, I would call with some excuse as to why he had to leave her. Bella of course didn't know this and I doubt she really wanted to.

I coughed in hopes of interrupting them. Edward shot up and gave me a glare while Bella's expression was ashamed. I gave her a smile to tell her I understood and turned to Edward.

"What could be so important that?" He asked impatiently.

I stared at him incredulously. Was he really doing this? I mean the girl was shot less than a day ago and all he can think about is his sexual frustration? What a prize, no wonder every girl swoons for him.

"I need to talk to Bella, it's important." I walked to her side and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Could you come by later? We were in the middle of something until you rudely interrupted."

"Look Edward, can I please jus-." I was cut off by the sound of Edward's ringtone.

"Wait, let me take this." He said in frustration.

He turned around to the corner and answered the phone. I took this time to gently peck Bella on the lips. I pulled back when I heard the pounding of her heart against her chest. She gave me an unapproving look before shaking her head and laughing. I heard Edward turn around at the sound of her heart and gave a smug grin, probably thinking he was the cause of her erratic heartbeat. Asshole.

It was a few seconds before Edward shut his phone and turned to us. "Sorry Bella, but I'm going to have to step out. Jasper needs help, something about the pros and cons of the Civil War, I don't know. Apparently Emmett and he got into a fight about the subject and now there is a hole in the side of the garage."

"Don't worry, take your time." Bella stated not really looking at him. Her gaze was fixed on me.

"Okay, but don't miss me too much." He put on is famous crooked grin. It was really starting to become old. He pushed me aside and bent down to kiss Bella. She skillfully moved her head to the side and 'yawned', all the while, keeping her eyes on me.

I waited until Edward was out of hearing range to finally talk.

"How are you holding up?" I gently stroked her cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Pretty well I guess. I get to go home tomorrow so that must mean I'm doing fine." She started fumbling around with her bed sheets, trying to look anywhere but at me. This is what I hated about small talk, it always got awkward somewhere during the conversation; unfortunately, it happened at the beginning. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to ask me something.

"Just ask whatever you want. No one is here to hear you." I laughed.

"Are you and Jasper… you know… still together?" She glanced at me for a moment before looking down again.

I sighed. I knew this was bound to come up. "No, right when I got home I told him. It was for the best though." I paused not knowing what to say. "If I would have hid it longer and he were to have found out… let's just say it's better that he found out now. I was actually surprised that his anger didn't last all that long. He only called Edward to get him out of here for me." I chuckled.

She smiled at the comment, but made no other sign of communication. We sat there for what felt like an eternity before she decided to speak.

She flashed her eyes at me and I could see a thin sheen of water clouding over them. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "If I hadn't come along, you guys would all be happy. You would still be with Jasper. You wouldn't have to hide something from Edward just so that he won't hate you. And you wouldn't have to worry about a stupid little human all that time. Oh God, I'm such a disaster."

I softly growled at her words. How dare she say that after everything I told her. She was practically insulting me by insulting herself. I wanted to yell, I wanted to rip something apart. Anything to get her to know how much it hurts when she puts herself down like that.

"Bella, don't say that. Never say anything like that again." I grabbed her face and turned it toward me. "I love you for who you are. I could care less about everything that has happened since you came into our lives. I'm happy that I fell in love with you; I never would have known what true love was without you. However our lives turn out, I'm happy that I met you. "

I bent down slowly checking her eyes for any sign to tell me to stop. I was surprised when I saw her nod and smile at me before meeting me half way. I caught her bottom lip between my own and latched on to it. I could feel her lips pull into a smile before her mouth cover mine completely, putting as much pressure as her body would allow. I had to resist the urge to hitch my leg over her body and straddle her. I felt her warm tongue push her way past my lips and I opened my mouth before she hit my teeth. I was in pure bliss as her tongue grazed mine and all I could sense was her. No one else existed for those few moments. As always, all good things come to an end.

I could hear the sound of a loud gasp from behind me over the heart monitor. I already knew it was Rosalie from taking a whiff of my surroundings. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Bella's, giving her a quick peck before turning around and facing Rose.

I was actually taken by surprise when I saw the 'Get Well' presents on the floor, and the helium balloon on the ceiling. Her gaze switched between Bella and me for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to speak. There was a period of silence while Rosalie moved her mouth with no words coming out. Then she started mumbling incoherent words before she finally snapped her mouth shut.

"You have got to be shitting me!" She plainly stated. She pushed past me and pointed her finger at Bella. "What the hell are you? What can you possibly be that would make TWO of my siblings' crazy enough to fall in love with you? Just stay away from Emmett and me; I don't want this to happen to either of us." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door. "Come on Alice, before she makes you do something even more stupid."

I softly growled as I processed her words. My arm was out of her grasp and was now holding her neck to the wall.

"Don't you ever talk to Bella that way." I whispered to her.

"What the heck Alice. What about Jasper? He would be heartbroken if he found out." She pushed me off of her and rubbed her neck.

I sighed. "Jasper already knows. I told him today and he gave me his blessing. Please Rose, it would mean a lot if you approved." I put on a sad face before looking down in shame.

She pulled me out into the hallway and shoved me against the wall. "Are you sure about this Alice? I mean, you're sacrificing a lot for just a stupid little human."

"Stop calling her stupid." I growled at her. "You don't know her enough, heck you don't try to know her. If you knew her, you would understand what's so great about her; you guys could be friends. Please Rosalie, just give her a chance."

"You really love her, don't you?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Too much for words. Just please, can you go in there and apologize?" I peeked at her through my lashes.

"Ugh fine, but only cause I like you better than Edward. Wait, does he even know?" She laughed.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way. So could you by any chance keep this to yourself?" I chuckled with her.

"Yeah, I guess. Just be careful Alice." She looked at me worriedly. "We don't know what Edward would do if he found out. I don't think he'll take it as lightly as Jasper. I don't want you getting hurt." She stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle anything he throws at me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go spend the rest of my time with Bella before Edward gets back."

I pushed her off of me and walked back into the room. I could hear Rosalie trail behind me and I couldn't help but feel over joyed. I looked at Bella and she seemed to be in the same state of shock as we left her in.

"Honey, I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered against her hand.

When she didn't respond, I took the liberty of giving her a peck on the lips. When I pulled back I saw her cheeks slightly redden before she spoke.

"It's o- okay. I was just taken by surprise." I stuttered.

Rosalie took her place at the other side of Bella's bed and finally spoke up. "I'm sorry about that Bella. I was just as surprised as you were. Could you ever forgive me?"

Bella's blush came back full power and I felt slightly jealous that it was for Rosalie. "It's okay Rosalie. I understand. It's not every day you see your brother's girlfriend cheating on him with his sister."

Rosalie actually laughed and if it were possible, Bella's blush deepened even more. I grabbed her hand and started stroking it, still feeling jealous of Rosalie. Bella was mine; her blush was meant for me.

"Well I can see that you two want to be alone. I'll just leave. Well not really, I'm supposed to stay with Bella apparently. I'll just be in the waiting room if you two need anything." She smiled at the both of us before bending down and giving Bella a kiss on the cheek and walking to the door. I growled only loud enough for Rosalie to hear. She laughed at me before exiting the door.

"What is it Alice?" Bella suddenly asked me.

Instead of answering, I bent down and kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her full on the lips. "You are mine Isabella Swan. Remember that, Rosalie can never have you." I playfully growled at her.

"Aww, was someone jealous?" She chuckled at me before kissing me. "Don't worry, she isn't my type."

"Oh and what is your type?"

"I don't know, I don't really like anyone right now." She smiled at me.

"Is that so?" I grinned at her.

"No, I love someone, and her name starts an A and ends with a lice."

"Should I be worried?" I giggled.

"I don't think so." She reached for the top of my shirt with her good hand and pulled me down to kiss me.

After a few seconds she pulled back and laughed.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"I should really start listening to my own rules." She sighed.

"No, I'm good with this."

"Oh shut up."

**A/N: There it is. I haven't started working on the next, but it should come sooner than this one. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooo this is where the M rating comes in. This is my first time even attempting to write this kind of stuff so please tell me if I can improve or whatever. I just don't think it really even deserves to be written. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

Wednesday couldn't come any faster. I had spent most of the night with Bella while she slept. Edward got back the hospital at around three, thank goodness for Jasper. I took this time to go and hunt for the next day. I wasn't going to leave Bella's side until she was healed and doing things by herself.

I jumped off the doe that I had just drained and hid it in some bushes. As I started sprinting back to Forks, I pulled out my phone and looked at my messages. There was one from Bella and two from Jasper. I opened the one from Bella first.

Love you- Bella.

Of course she would just text to say that. I tried to hold back the grin that turned up on my face before texting back.

What happened to your "rules?" - Alice

I closed my phone deciding to open the next two messages later. I started to focus on the path ahead of me, enjoying the feeling of the grass beneath my bare feet. I could see the clearing a few yards away. As soon as I saw it, it was gone. The floor beneath me disappeared and I was hurled into the air a few yards back. My stomach hit the trunk of a tree, and I heard the groan of the tree coming out of its roots. I couldn't understand what was happening until I heard a familiar growl from behind me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward growled at me. "Do you think you can just try to move in on Bella? She doesn't love you; she isn't a fag like you! Do you think you can force yourself upon her? It won't work; you're never going to be alone with her again."

He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me into another tree. I tried to focus on what was happening, but failed when Edward grabbed my leg and flung me into the clearing. I was in the air for a few seconds and I took this time to regroup myself. I landed on my legs in a crouch. I searched the lining of the trees searching for Edward.

"What the hell. What did I do?" I asked. I knew exactly what he said when I heard him say the word fag. He had the nerve to use that name on me?

"You know exactly what you did. Jasper wasn't as careful as you thought he would be. Just one gap was all I needed to find out. " I heard him to my left and started sprinting in that direction.

"So what if I love her. If you're so confident that she wouldn't love me then you don't have to worry about me. "I growled as I pushed past the trees and looked in every direction.

"Just stay away from her. Rosalie is the only person allowed to be with her by herself. You will not be near her without supervision!" He came out of a tree and tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms to my sides.

"You don't have any say in when I can or can't see Bella; if she doesn't love me then you shouldn't care." I tried to bite him but he pushed me back.

"She is my girlfriend, she is mine! She was mine since the moment she said she loved me." He half growled, half whispered. "Therefore, I have every right to allow who does and who doesn't talk to her."

"She isn't some piece of property!" I kicked him off of me. "Don't treat her like she only does what you tell her. If you really loved her, you would let her do whatever she liked."

"Yes, exactly what you would do if she was yours, but here's a news flash, she isn't yours. How could she ever be in love with you, you're a girl." He scoffed.

"What do you want Edward? If you want to tell me to leave her alone, I'm sorry but we're best friends. It would be too obvious if I just stopped talking to her. I can still be friends with her. You don't have to worry about me."

I started to walk away toward the clearing but was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Rosalie is staying with Bella tonight while we meet up with the wolves. Don't even think about going to be with Bella alone. Rosalie will be there, and you don't want her to know." He shoved me one last time before sprinting off toward Forks.

I looked at his form in disbelief. What was his problem? If he was so sure that Bella loved him, he wouldn't have a problem with me loving her. I grabbed at my hair in frustration before heading off into the same direction as Edward. I remembered I had two texts from Jasper and decided to check and see what he wanted.

I think he knows. I'm so sorry; I thought I was doing so well. He only caught a glimpse so I don't think it will be much for him to work with. Be careful. – Jasper

I laughed at myself. If I was smart enough to open the messages in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess. I opened the next.

He knows! Go hide or do something he's coming after you. Be careful, I don't think I have seen him this angry in a while. – Jasper

That would have been useful a few minutes ago. I texted him back saying it was okay and that I just had a run in with him.

*******

I got to the house in five minutes. As I stepped into the house, I was attacked by Rosalie and Jasper with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay? You look like shit." Rosalie panicked.

"Yeah, he caught me off guard, that's all. He just told me I wasn't allowed to see Bella by myself. Rosalie has to look after Bella while they're meeting with the wolves." I looked at Rosalie with a pleading expression.

"Of course you can come by when he leaves. " She patted me on the shoulder.

I walked past them calling back. "Thanks, I have to go get cleaned up. What time are you going to Bella's?"

"In like an hour. Come by in like two. You'll have more than enough time to be with her."

I nodded at her and sprinted up to my room. I noticed that Jasper's stuff was gone, and I couldn't help but feel remorse. I was so used to all his books on the shelves after so many years.

I took a long shower making sure to get all the dirt and twigs out of my hair. Stupid Edward and his mind reading. He should learn to mind his own business. I remembered how infuriated he became from just seeing that I was in love with Bella; I couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out she felt the same way.

I shut off the shower and went to pick out an outfit. I ended up wearing a white skirt a little longer than mid thigh, and a red tank top. I did all make up, and realized that I had about an hour to kill.

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. I always wanted to know what it felt like to sleep. Bella always made it look so nice and comforting. I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see who was there. Esme came into the room with a sad smile. I patted the bed and mover over to make her more room.

"I heard about you and Jasper. I'm so sorry dear. You must be so miserable." She started rubbing my back in a comforting manner.

"How can I be sad? I'm in love with someone; I'm the reason we broke up." I didn't dare look at her face.

"And who is the lucky boy who has caught your attention?" She asked.

I anger flamed as she said boy. Why do I have to love a boy?

"You don't know _her._" I emphasized the her part.

"Well whoever he is, he is very lucky. Anyone would be lucky to ha-… did you say a girl?"

"Yes Esme. I said a girl." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh dear, I don't mean it in a bad way. You can love anyone you want as long as they make you happy. We will never judge you. Whoever it is, we will welcome her will open arms." She hugged me tightly.

"Really, you would welcome whoever it is that I love? No matter who?" I was making sure I had this to use over her if they ever found out it was Bella.

"Yes Alice, no matter who it is." She kissed me on the cheek before standing up. "I can see that you were going somewhere. I'll just leave you be."

"Thank you Esme. It means the world to me that you said that." I smiled at her.

She smiled back before heading outside out my room. I looked around and sighed. The clock read that I still had about fifteen minutes to wait, but really? What would fifteen minutes do?

I swiftly jumped out the window and made my way to Bella's house. I could hear the sound of the TV from the living room downstairs when I was a hundred yards away.

"Would you like to see anything specific?" Rosalie asked in an overly exaggerated voice.

I didn't hear Bella's reply so I guessed that she shook her head. I went to the door and rung the doorbell twice. I heard shuffling before the door opened revealing Rosalie.

"She's all yours." Rosalie winked at me before letting me in.

I softly giggled before walking to the living room. Bella was lying on the couch with her head propped up with two pillows. Rosalie walked past me and sat on the couch at Bella's feet. Bella had her face turned toward me. She smiled softly before yawning. I walked up to her and caressed her cheek.

"How are you feeling? And why isn't your arm in a sling."

"I've been better. I can't move my arm though, thankfully it went numb. I can't feel anything for some reason. Here squeeze it." She tilted her torso in my direction, offering her arm up to me.

I ignored her offer. Instead I carefully picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room. She giggled at me as I laid her gently down onto the bed.

"Someone's a little eager." She laughed at me.

"Bella, as much as I want to, I can't. Edward knows. At least he knows about me. He can't find out about you. No matter what, if you saw what he did to me, you would fear your own life. I can't let any harm come to you."

I crawled up to her on the bed and laid myself beside her. "I won't be stupid enough to let you get hurt." I could feel my lip quiver. "I love you too much."

She stared into my eyes with a look of determination set on her face.

"You let me go against my own rules, and now you don't want to be with me. I created those rules just so neither of us would get hurt. Then, after my constant warning that we should not be together, you make me break the rules… Well isn't that just great."

She turned around and tried to get off the bed. It was actually sad to see all the struggle it took to almost sit herself up right. She fell onto her side looking away from me with an aggravated sigh. I tried to gather my thoughts on what to say, but came up empty. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in so that her back was against my front.

"I can't even do anything without feeling like shit." She started gasping. "Please Alice… take the pain away." She started crying. I felt her body start shifting and realized she wanted to turn around. I quickly maneuvered her so that we were face to face.

I could see the shiny streaks of her tears in the dark. Her body was shaking with gasps and sobs and I felt like there was nothing I could to do help her.

"It hurts so much. I feel so much more pain every day and I try to be strong, for you."She used her good arm to hug my waist to hers. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have a normal life? Why doesn't it stop hurting? Please help me."

With her last words, I felt her push me with all her might so that I she was on top of me. Her leg hitched over mine to where she was straddling me. I felt her use her left arm to push herself up into sitting position. I could feel the fear on my face when I realized what she wanted.

"Please Alice; as a good bye gift." She whispered.

I didn't know what she was saying. She had more time; she had to have more time.

"Bella, I can't. I'm not ready." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"I don't care Alice, I need you… now." Her hand traveled down to my waist to the place where my skirt and shirt met. I could feel each individual finger as they pushed past my shirt and grazed my stomach.

"Bella, I can't. Even Jasper says I'm a little too ro- rough in bed, and that's saying something. And plus look at your arm, _you _aren't ready." I stuttered.

"I don't want to talk about anyone. I don't want to think of Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, or even me. All I want to think about is you." She said in all seriousness. "You don't have to do anything; I can die happy from just making you feel how much I love you. And who cares about my arm, I can't feel anything in it so that really won't harm me."

Her knuckles grazed the underside of my breast and my back arched up against its will. A strangled moan escaped my lips and I heard Rosalie chuckled from downstairs. I growled a warning to her to get the hell away from the house. I wasn't going to make love to Bella with an audience.

Bella pulled her hand back at the sound of my growl with a concerned look on her face.

"You really can't, can you?" She asked.

I nodded my head as fast as I could, no doubt looking like a complete fool. She smiled at me before taking her hand out from under my shirt and grabbing the hem. She raised her eyebrows, asking permission. I crossed my arms and helped her remove my shirt.

I small moan came from her mouth as she gazed at my bare breasts.

"Did you forget the bra, or did you know you were going to get lucky?" She laughed quietly still staring at by breasts.

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. She lifted her hand to grab my breast but hesitated. I pleaded with my eyes for her to touch me, in any way possible. She brought her hand down to my mounds and squeezed. I arched my back, seeking more from her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this properly." She whispered. I opened my eyes to look at her. "I can't move my other arm."

She looked away ashamed. I started shaking my head, telling her that I didn't care. I reached for end of her t-shirt and lifted it. She raised her left arm and let me bring the shirt up. I got stuck around her breasts; I saw the edge of her bandage covering her gun wound and I felt wrong doing this. She brought her arm down with a huff

"See, I can't even do this right. How are supposed to do this when I can't…" She stopped at the sound of me ripping her shirt up the front.

She laughed at my smirk, and removed her left arm from the shirt. I lifted her right arm and removed the rest. I could feel the blush radiating from her and for a moment I thought I felt myself blush as well. I brought my hands up to her shoulders, slowly bringing them down across her chest, being careful not to be too rough near the bandage. She slightly jumped when I cupped her pale mounds. I kept my hands where they were, enjoying the warmth coming from them. My thumb stroked her nipples, making it pebble under my touch, and I was rewarded with a moan.

"No Alice, this is for you. I won't let you do anything until you're satisfied." She reprimanded before bringing her left arm up and swiping my hands away.

She grabbed my right arm and put it above my head. Her head came down slowly, too slowly, and laid kisses onto my chest. She came to halt when she reached the slope of my breast. She breathed onto my nipple before wrapping her lips around it.

"Bella." I breathed out.

Her tongue came out of her mouth and licked a circle around my nipple. I tried to push my breast into her mouth, but she wasn't having any of that. She licked another circle around my other nipple and blew on each of them.

"Please don't tease me. It's not fair." I whined.

"Shhh, I'm getting there."

She lifted her head and used her good arm to raise herself.

"This sucks, doesn't it. You can't even be pleasured properly without some sort of interruption." She sighed.

I ignored her and brought her head down me. Our lips met with a hurry and she immediately opened her mouth, diving her tongue into mine. It went straight to my teeth and I had to focus hard not to bite on it when I felt her nipples press into mine. We both moaned at the same and I took this time to push her tongue back into her mouth along with mine.

"Bella!" I screamed when I felt her hand push into my skirt. "You can warn a vampire."

"Sorry, I just need this."

She continued her journey, putting her hand under my panties and cupping my center. I growled at the sensation. The hand stilled when she dipped the tips of her pointer and middle fingers into my folds.

"Oh my gosh, is that because of me?" She asked amazed.

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. She moved to remove her hand but before it could move an inch I caught it and kept it there.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was going to take your skirt off. I can't really move when one of my arms doesn't work, and this isn't really helping."

This was probably one of the most awkward moments in my life. Not that she wasn't doing it right, but it was kind of… well awkward.

"Here let me get the easy part done." I quickly rolled us over and jumped off the bed. I pulled off my skirt and panties as quickly as I could. There was a gasp from the bed and I snapped my head in the direction looking for any kind of problem.

Bella sat there looking at me in awe. She maneuvered herself to where she was kneeling and slid herself to me.

"You're beautiful." She murmured against the skin at my neck. Her hand trailed down my side and went directly to my ass. She pushed my hips into hers and squeezed as tightly as she could. "I love you, no matter how much I try to deny us, I love you. Forever."

"Oh Bella." I didn't bother being gentle when I ripped off her shorts and panties. "I love you so much. More than you will ever know."

I slowly brought her down onto the bed and spread her legs with my knee. I could feel the heat radiating from her core on my knee. I tested myself and brought my fingers down and pressed into her folds.

"Alice, oh god Alice." She bucked her hips into my hand, seeking more. "No, you go fir-."

I silenced her with a kiss and flicked her clit. I felt her trying to restrain herself as a way to rebel. I laughed into the kiss and rubbed her clit a few more times. Eventually her hips started to lose control and they bucked into me.

Her arm was grabbing at me, searching for something to hold onto as I continued my ministrations. Without any warning, her hand slipped in between us and as quick as lightning she dipped two fingers all the way into me. I gasped as my hips thrust into her. I pull my head away from her shoulder to see her smirking at me.

"You come first, I told you." She started pumping her fingers in and out of me slowly and gently. My head fell onto her shoulder again as a took pleasure in the feeling of her fingers inside of me.

I don't know how long it was, but after what felt like forever I felt the all too familiar knots being knotted in my stomach. I tried get off of Bella, in hopes of getting off before my orgasm took over. I rolled off the side and Bella, being the angel that she was, rolled right along with me. I started giggling at her, but it was cut short as the knots came undone and I fell over the edge.

"Bella, oh Bella." I moaned out.

My body started to tremble and I tried to seek purchase on something behind me but found nothing but the wall. I settled with my head. My hips bucked wildly and I was surprised the Bella didn't fall off the bed. After what felt like forever, my hips stilled in the air and I fell onto the mattress.

Bella pulled her fingers out of me brought them to her mouth.

"You taste good, I wouldn't mind getting some more." She reached down, attempting to get to my pussy.

I swiftly turned us rolled around so that I was on top and brought both of her arms above her head.

"I don't think so. I already came, it's your turn." I whispered huskily into her ear.

I felt her shudder and nod her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ready? It's going to hurt, a lot." I asked her.

"Yes, please. Just make it quick." She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

"It'll be over before you know it." I said as I brought my hand to the apex of her thighs.

I could feel her juices coat my fingers as I delved into her folds. Her hips automatically bucked into my hand as I grazed her clit. I moved past that and found her entrance.

"Are you su-."

"Just fuck me Alice." She rushed.

I took no more time in pushing two fingers into her and past her barrier.

"Alice!" She squeaked. Her arm came around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered lovingly into her ear.

Her body stayed stiff for a few seconds until she relaxed. I took this as a sign to start. I brought my fingers out, just leaving the tips in before pushing them back in.

"Alice, oh god." She moaned.

I kept pushing my fingers in and out, making sure that my palm rubbed against her clit with every push. I used my own hips to push my fingers into her; and in turn, Bella met my hips in sync. I brought my head down to her shoulder and placed feather like kisses onto her bandage.

I could feel Bella's walls tightening around my fingers and her moans were becoming louder and louder. Thank goodness Charlie is staying over at Billy's. I started thrusting my hips harder and faster, hoping to make this even better for her than it was for me. Her hips suddenly stopped moving, but I didn't sense that she had an orgasm. I looked into her eyes, but saw they were closed.

"Keep going, I just ca-n't keep up wi-with you." She panted out.

"Okay, just tell me if something doesn't feel right."

I started thrusting into her again, going more slowly this time. I pressed my thumb to her clit and rubbed her, trying to bring her over the edge. I pushed in deeply a few more times before I felt her walls clamp down on my hand.

"Alice! I think I'm com-." She shrieked.

Her hips bucked up once and stilled, before falling back. Her walls were still contracting around my fingers and I waited until they finally stopped until I pulled them out.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you." I kissed her chest as it heaved.

Suddenly, I smelt blood. I knew that when you lose your virginity you bleed _down there, _but that wasn't where it was coming from. I looked up to see blood coming out of her open mouth.

"Bella? Bella?" I climbed up to her and brought her head into my hands. I shook her head lightly, trying to wake her up; she was still breathing. "Bella wake up."

"Well isn't this dandy." I heard a delighted voice from behind me.

Oh shit.

**A/N: OOOOOhhhh a cliffy. Well it's pretty obvious who it is, but I'll keep you guessing just in case. I hope that was a decent excuse for fluff, that was my first time writing it and well let's just say it was kinda… awkward. I like reading it but I don't know how I feel about writing it. This story has about seven or so chapters left, give or take. Please tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know a lot of you wanted to know who it was and I didn't want to keep you waiting. I don't think this is a really good chapter, but it is really important sooo yeah. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. My home girl Steph does though.**

"_Bella? Bella?" I climbed up to her and brought her head into my hands. I shook her head lightly, trying to wake her up; she was still breathing. "Bella wake up."_

"_Well isn't this dandy." I heard a delighted voice from behind me._

_Oh shit._

I slowly turned around to meet none other than Victoria and of course Riley. I growled at them and crouched into a protective stance.

"Well this is interesting. I didn't know that Bella was the Cullen family whore. Or is she just a slut?" She asked in mock curiosity.

My growl went louder as I heard her words. I felt a slight breeze from the window and realized I was still naked. Great.

"I'll take it she's just a slut. No matter, she still needs to be taken care of." She said with a wave of her hands.

I looked back at Bella and realized that her heart rate was slowing down, dangerously so. If I hadn't been so selfish she wouldn't be in this position. I probably killed her from doing this, but how could I say no? She asked me to and I was more than happy to oblige. I had to do something fast, she wasn't going to last that much longer.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my new companion, Riley. He was such a dear when he said he would help me. I expected you to catch on faster though. I mean really, didn't you think it was kinda sketchy that he was at the same hotel as you and he came to your school and shot your poor little Bella. I would have killed him in the police station if I were you, but I guess it has to do with your morals and what not." She laughed. "He just woke up and I don't think he can last that much longer, he has more control than you would expect, but he is still a newborn."

I turned to Riley to see him standing stiff, slightly walking toward Bella. I hissed at him and turned back to Victoria. She laughed at me before shaking her head and speaking.

"Hmm, this is very interesting. Much more fun than I thought it would be. And do you know what; the good part is that I probably won't have to do anything. You're Bella's heartbeat seems on the verge of nonexistent. If you want, I can let you hold her while she dies." She nodded toward Bella.

"Where's my sister? What have you done with her?" I remembered Rosalie. How would she not be able to warn me?

"Oh that my dear, you did all by yourself. We were sitting quietly, minding our own business, when you told your dearest sister to leave. She was unharmed, don't worry." She rolled her eyes. "I would have kept my sexual urges to myself though, you irresponsible girl. And where is Edward in all of this? Does he have any idea of what extracurricular activities Bella has been participating in?" She cackled.

I cursed myself for being so stupid. I had to find some way help Bella before it was too late. I could see Riley walking on the edge of control and I knew he had to go first. Victoria was lounging against the wall with no care in the world. Her face had an excited gleam to it and I was dying to wipe it off.

"I suggest you do something about Bella, she doesn't look too good." She nodded toward Bella.

I didn't take the bait. I knew she was waiting for the perfect time to attack, and I could already hear how badly she was doing. Her heart was slowing down even more.

There was a cough from behind me and I turned to see even more blood spewing out of Bella's mouth. She moaned in pain and rolled to her side. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Riley pounce. I didn't take time to think about Victoria and tackled Riley through the wall. We fell to the ground with a loud thud. I was the first to recover and I grabbed his head and twisted with all my might. There was a sickening crack and I took that as a signal to get to Victoria.

I made it just in time to see Victoria bite into Bella's wrist, the same place where James had marked her. Bella's scream could probably be heard from a mile away. My anger flamed and I charged toward Victoria with a vengeance. Her eyes flashed excitement as I grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"You're too late. You either have to change her or let her die. At this rate she's dead." She laughed.

I growled at her and grabbed her head between my hands. She easily slipped through my grasp and went to the other side of the room. I moved to Bella, but she moved with me. I backed up and stared at her.

"Well, you are kind of in a predicament. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"First, I'm going to kill you. You're lucky that she's dying and that I have to save her. I would rather kill you very slowly." Bella started screaming again from her bed. Probably from the bite. "Second, I'll save her. I wish you would be able to see it so I could rub it in your face."

"And how are you going to kill me?" I saw Jasper put a leg through the hole in the wall. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "There is no possible way I'll let you get m-." She screamed when Jasper pulled her arm behind her back, effectively dislocating it.

"Like this." I jumped at her and tore off her neck with my teeth. She didn't even have a chance to scream at my attack. Her head fell to the floor and I saw it roll around until Jasper stopped it with his foot.

"You better hurry. I don't think there was enough venom in her bite. I can hear her heart slowing down when it shouldn't, it should be beating a lot faster." He said as he grabbed Victoria's body and jumped out the window.

I went to Bella's side in a flash and looked at her body. I looked at all the old and new bruises covering her body and again I felt disgusted with myself. She was in no condition for what we just did. My gaze caught onto the bite and I saw that it was already healing over. It was too late even try to save her. I would have to change her. I grabbed her arm and brought it to my face. My mouth instantly filled with venom and I had to control myself before I bit into her. I didn't dare take a pull of blood, she had lost too much already; instead, I pushed my venom into her and grabbed her other arm. I quickly bit into that arm and her neck.

I stepped back from her body and put as much distance between her and myself as she started to scream. More blood started shooting out of her mouth and I had to look away to keep myself from going to her.

I picked my clothes off from the floor and put them on slowly all the while looking at Bella. Her screams started to worsen and I feared that I did something wrong.

"I think she's doing well." I jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice. "She should be screaming this much, if she wasn't, well that would be a bad thing."

"Thank you Jasper, for everything. Bella would be dead if it wasn't for you." I looked him in the eye before turning back to Bella.

"No problem. I had to make up for letting the secret out. I was on my way to warn you so you could get away. I think you should leave; Edward will be back pretty soon, and I don't think you want to be here when he gets here." He looked at me worriedly. "I'll stay with her."

"No it's okay. He'll probably already know I changed her from the scent. You can go; I can see it's making you uncomfortable."

"Will you be okay?" He said, already stepping out of the hole in the wall.

"Yes, just go. I have to clean all of this up. Tell Edward and everyone else, there's no point in hiding this accident any longer."

He nodded and left the hole. I watched him until he disappeared through the tree line. Bella's screaming suddenly came back to my senses and I turned back to her. Her body was thrashing in pain, but I knew I couldn't go and comfort her. My control wasn't too strong at this point, with all the blood splattered around her bed. I went to the bathroom and wet a towel to clean Bella.

I came back to the room to find Rosalie sitting in Bella's bed with Bella's head in her lap. She looked up at me. She gave me a sad smile and looked back down to Bella's face. She stroked her face with such tenderness that I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I always loved her, as a sister. She was always so nice to me and I was stupid enough to treat her like dirt." I could tell she was forcing herself to say this. "I guess I didn't want to grow too close to her; Edward was always reluctant to change her. I didn't want to damn her to this life, but now that I know you love each other, I don't feel as bad. She really loves you; I can tell by the way she was constantly asking for you when I was taking care of her. I'm so sorry for letting you down."

I smiled at her and lifted her chin up. "You didn't have to say that, but it means a lot. She's going to be okay and everything will turn out for the best." I started wiping Bella's legs, trying to remove all traces of blood. "And it isn't your fault; I was the one that told you to leave."

I started moving toward her torso, but Rosalie stopped me.

"Here, let me clean her up here, you can put some shorts on her." I nodded at her and turned around to find some shorts.

When I turned back around, I saw Rosalie wiping Bella's breast. I couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy. I only had the privilege of touching her there an hour ago, and here was Rosalie just touching her like, well, like they were together.

"Um, can I do that Rose? I sort of want to d-." I said point to Bella's breast.

"Of course. I completely understand." She moved from under Bella and gave me the towel.

I grabbed onto Bella's thrashing head and gently held it down to my lap. I brought the towel onto her stomach and slowly cleaned up all the blood.

"Where does she keep her shirts?" Rosalie asked from the foot of the bed.

"She has a bunch in her closet, just chose the biggest one." I felt the bed move and a second later, Rosalie handed me a shirt.

"Do you think we can take off the bandage? She probably doesn't need it." Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders and told me it was probably fine.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Rosalie hesitated.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did Edward… abuse Bella?" She seemed angry when asking.

"No, oh god no. If he had, he probably wouldn't be with us today. She has, well had leukemia." Rosalie gasped. "Yeah, I just found out this weekend. She didn't want anyone to know. I can't believe I didn't even see this coming… I feel so useless."

"Cheer up, okay. You can be with Bella for the rest of eternity. There's no one stopping you. Although I would wait until Bella's awake to tell everyone about your relationship. Then you will have better numbers against Edward. I doubt he will take this lightly." She laughed.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about him. He can go off somewhere for all I care. He's becoming my least favorite person in the world." I huffed against the pillow. I noticed Bella's screaming had stopped, but she still moaned in pain every once in a while. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's talking to Carlisle. They're probably on their way, Jasper told me he was going to tell them."

"How long ago was that?" I remembered Jasper only left here seven minutes ago.

"I don't really know, but they should be here soon." Just after she said that, I heard five different footsteps not far from us.

The door was torn open and I heard Edward rush up the stairs.

"Where is she?!" Edward slammed the door open, revealing himself and the rest of the family.

"She's right here. I'm sorry Edward." I tried to sound as sad as I could.

"Yeah right, you wanted this." He said as he pushed me out of the way and laid Bella's back into his front. "This is all your fucking fault." He pointed at me. Just when he settled Bella against him, she started screaming again.

"Hey, she tried as much as she could. Don't blame her for something she couldn't control, she was outnumbered." Jasper pushed me aside, and yelled over Bella's screaming.

"Why the hell are you defending her? She's the one who left you for Bella. I wouldn't have let Bella even think about leaving me. That's what a mate is, but I guess you're not man enough to show her who's boss." He sneered.

Both Jasper and I growled at him. He had no right to say that to Jasper. Jasper was more of a man than Edward will ever be.

"Enough Edward. This wasn't how we raised you." Carlisle cut in.

"What? Wouldn't you do the same if Esme left you for... Rosalie? I mean, I know I wouldn't have to do it, because Bella loves me, but what would you do?" Edward asked.

"I would respect her wishes. She deserves happiness in this life; I won't be the one to stop her." Carlisle said lovingly as he stared at Esme.

"Alice, is this all true? You left Jasper for Bella?" Esme asked from the side.

"Yes Esme, she was who we were talking about. And if I heard correctly, you would love me and whoever it was that I loved."

"Yes I know, but honey, she is Edward's. It wouldn't be fair to Edward or Bella if you tried to ruin their relationship."

"Why can't you let Bella decide?" I asked everyone.

"Because there is no competition. She loves me, end of story." Edward said smugly.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned into Rosalie for comfort. Bella's body was thrashing wildly against Edward, and I could see him trying to restrain her. I laughed a little at his struggle.

"You think this is funny? That my poor Bella is in this pain." His eyes narrowed. "What exactly happened that Rosalie and you couldn't handle?"

"Well, it all started out that Rosalie was watching Bella. I came over a little while later to talk to her about something. I told Rosalie that it was okay to leave." I looked at both Rosalie and Jasper to make sure they knew that I was making something up. "While we were talking, I didn't notice that Victoria and her assistant had gotten into the house. Jasper was on his way to take Rosalie's place, but it was already too late. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Who gave you permission to be with Bella by yourself? I strictly told you to stay away from Bella." He growled at me.

"You can't control every aspect of Bella's life Edward. It isn't fair to her or to me. You shouldn't have to worry about us if you're so confident about your relationship."

"Whatever, when she wakes up we'll straighten this out." He started stroking Bella's legs in an attempt to comfort her.

I turned around and was about to leave the room when I remembered something. "You have to make up a story for her death, I can't really think of anything." With that, I left the room and headed for the house.

.....

I entered the house and went directly to my room. I locked the door with a click and landed on my bed. I wasn't going to wait around with Edward for Bella to wake up. One, that would take three days. Two, I really don't want to be around Edward's constant complaining. Three, I just don't want to be around Edward.

I stared at the ceiling and tried to think of something to take my mind off of what was currently happening. I went straight to Bella and me making love. I tried to remember every detail, so I could savor it. I thought I felt my heart warm at the thought of us, but I knew better than to hope for that. I could remember exactly how she felt under my finger tips; her soft flesh easily molding into my fingers.

My thoughts were easily interrupted when I heard the slamming of a car door up front. I quickly dismissed all thoughts of this night and stood up to take a shower. I could hear Bella's screaming as they took her out of the car and into the house. I listened as they took her to the third floor and into Edward's room. Of course they would take her there. So that she could wake up with the 'love of her life.' Give me a break.

….

I shut off the water after I finished my shower. I still felt dirty even after all the scrubbing I did, but not because of filthiness. I felt like my hands were dirty with crime. It was my fault she was transforming. It was my fault she was in pain. It was my fault that all of her family members would miss her and they didn't have a chance to say goodbye. Maybe Edward was right, maybe everything was my fault.

I walked to my room and sat by the window. I could see the sun beginning to rise. Today, everyone would find Bella missing. They wouldn't find her, that was for sure. Today, Charlie would find his only daughter's bed empty with a hole in her wall; sadly leaving horrible evidence of the truth. He wouldn't know what it was the caused the hole, but he would probably think the worst. Today, Bella's friends will be notified of her disappearance. I don't really know what they would think, but hopefully they will be worried about her.

I really was the cause of all this tragedy. I don't think anyone would care if I went missing for a while. Jasper would probably be relieved. Edward would probably rejoice. I don't really know about the rest of the family. They would probably all be on Edward's side if there was a battle between who won Bella. The only person that I think would care is Rosalie, maybe even Emmett, but only because Rosalie did. And Bella… she would probably forget me. By the time she woke up, she probably wouldn't even remember me; and with Edward would be right there to greet her, she would of course choose him, just like every other girl would.

I watched as the sun rose midway. This was going to be a long three days.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three Days Later_

Everyone gathered in Edward's room as the hour arrived in which Bella would wake.

The past three days had been torture to me. Bella's constant screaming sent an uncomfortable ache to me, as I wanted to go and comfort her. Edward was with her the entire time, so I never had the chance. I hadn't been to visit, deciding it was best to leave her appearance as a surprise. My visions hadn't returned yet and I wondered if this would be a permanent trait.

Carlisle had just announced that she would be awake in around thirty minutes. We all waited any way, just in case she woke up any earlier. Edward was sitting next to her body, holding her hand against his lips. Rosalie was reclining against Emmett on Edward's couch. Esme was standing next to Carlisle with her hand in his. Jasper was standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. He had come to me during Bella's transformation, telling me to make it stop. I told him that I couldn't stop her screaming. He surprised me by telling me that he wanted me to stop being so depressed. That was the only time I laughed during this period if three days.

I was anxious to see what Bella would do. Her appearance had changed drastically and I wondered if that happened with everyone. I doubt it did, Rosalie had showed me a newspaper clipping of herself as a human and all that changed was the sharpness of her features. She was practically the same, but more enhanced.

All traces of bruising and scarring had gone away and what was left was silky smooth skin that tempted me to run my fingers over it. I could still tell it was Bella, but her facial bone structure had changed, making her face thinner, more beautiful. Her lips were fuller, and had more of a natural red shape. Her arms and legs were toned to perfection and she was slightly taller, making me even shorter in comparison.

Bella's twitching came to a sudden halt. The room fell silent as we waited for some other sign of movement. Everyone stood up at the same time and moved away from the bed. I heard the last few beats of Bella's heart until it completely stopped. A gasp escaped Bella's mouth and her eyes shot open.

She lay there for a few seconds before her hand shot to the place where her heart had been beating a few seconds ago. Then the last thing that any of us thought would happen, happened. Bella's heart began beating again, at an impossibly fast rate. Edward stepped forward with a hand extended.

"Bella? It's me, Edward." He smiled at her.

Her head snapped toward us and her body immediately crouched against the wall. Her hand was still placed over her accelerating heart. Her face was full of panic and I immediately stepped forward to comfort her.

My vision suddenly blacked out and I was pulled into my fist vision since the cafeteria.

_Vision---_

_We were in Edward's room, the same scene playing out. Edward was walking slowly toward Bella, whispering words of comfort. Everyone was smiling at her, trying to make her feel safe. _

_Edward was about six feet from Bella when her eyes glowed a bright white and then there was a bigger flash of white light._

_End of vision---_

I got out of my vision just in time to see Bella's eyes glow.

"Bella! NO!" I shrieked.

And she was gone…

**A/N: Yep so there it is. I haven't even started to next chapter, but I can imagine that it will be up pretty soon. Thank you for all your reviews, they keep me motivated and writing. I'm writing another story All- Human, be on the lookout. R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N****: This probably isn't the update you're looking for, but next chapter is going to be a lot better. This just gets some things out of the way. Thanks for all the review. Hope you enjoy.**

_I got out of my vision just in time to see Bella's eyes glow._

"_Bella! NO!" I shrieked._

_And she was gone…_

.

.

.

_Nine Years Later_

It had been a total of nine years since we lost Bella, since I lost Bella. Our family took it relatively well. Esme and Carlisle worried about Edward for about a year until he recovered. He is currently with Irina; he seems happy, but I can tell he doesn't love her. He still hopes that Bella will come back to him one day. Rosalie and Emmett are still together. Most of my time is spent with either Rosalie or Jasper; they know that I'm still not over Bella. Jasper decided to stay after Bella disappeared, thinking that I needed the support. I can never be more thankful for such a great friend.

Me. I got my visions back after everything went wrong. The problem was that I couldn't see Bella. I had no way of knowing if she was okay. I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Nine Years Before_

"Bella! NO!" I shrieked.

There was a big flash of light and Bella was gone. Faster than you could blink, I was outside the door and into the forest. I could hear the rest of the family trailing behind me, but they didn't matter; I had to find my Bella.

What shocked me the most was her heart beat. Any vampire should know that it is impossible for your heart to beat after the venom shuts off your heart. Then of course, her power, teleportation, the most unpredictable power, EVER. I never in a million years would have thought that her power would be something so… aggravating.

I searched for Bella until nightfall. It was useless; I couldn't find her scent anywhere. When I arrived home, I was disgusted to see Edward in fetal position with everyone crowding around him. I could care less about how he felt, he didn't deserve anyone's pity with the way he treated Bella. I went straight to my room, landing on my bed, racking with sobs. I heard the door open, revealing Jasper. He came into the room and lay down beside me, pulling my back against his front. All I could smell was him and I didn't want that, I wanted Bella. A new set of dry sobs poured out of me as I stopped breathing.

We laid there for a long time, too long to count. During that time, I had closed my eyes, imagining Bella holding me. I was peaceful for a while; I thought I had actually fallen asleep.

The bed dipped and a pair of feminine arms came around me from my front. I felt the Jasper's arms release me. I didn't think, I just acted. With my eyes still closed, I pushed Bella onto her back and straddled her. I could feel her tense as I started kissing my way up her neck. Her hands grabbed my upper arms, but I just removed them and placed them above her head. I placed kisses all over her face until I felt her lips. They seemed different, but then again everything about her felt different, it didn't feel right. I didn't care though, I had Bella back. I pressed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth.

It didn't taste like Bella either, but again I didn't care. I couldn't feel her lips moving against mine, and I felt worried. I heard a whimper escape my lips and I glided my tongue across her teeth. I let go of her hands and brought my hands to her waist. I ran them up until I met her breasts, which I squeezed, pinching her nipples through her t-shirt. Her back arched up into my touch; her mouth opened for me, letting out a quite moan, and I took this chance to stick my tongue even further into her mouth. I stroked her tongue with mine as one of my hands glided down to her pants. I got the tips of my fingers into her panties before she forcefully removed my hand and spun us around to where she was on top. I moaned at the sensation of her hip's weight pushing into my center.

"Alice, open your eyes." An all too familiar voice commanded me. "I'm so sorry."

I opened my eyes and was met with Rosalie's worried face.

"Bella?" She shook her head no. "Bella, where's Bella… Oh god, Bella!" My arms and legs encircled Rosalie as I cried. "Why did this have to happen to me? When will it end?"

Rosalie just let me hold her. She stroked my hair and whispered to me throughout the night, telling me it was going to be okay, and that we would find Bella. I felt myself going crazy, it was gradual, but I could feel my sanity going away.

"When will it end?" I whispered to her.

_Back to the Present_

I stared out of the airplane window. I could barely see the land below us as the plane descended. I don't really remember where the plane was heading to. I just went to the airport and bought a ticket to the next flight heading somewhere. My family wouldn't let me out of their sight, fearing I would take things to drastic measures. I was long past suicidal. In the beginning I had contemplated it a few times, but it lost its appeal when Edward declared I was doing it for attention. Man I really hate that guy.

I tuned out the pilot when he made the final announcement. Who cares where I go, as long as it's away from everyone I know. I love them and all, but after a while their constant worries get irritating. The past few years have been a living hell for me. Edward was just as miserable for a year until he decided to visit the Denali clan. There he met Irina. They had both lost loved ones, so it was only 'reasonable' that they stay together. You should have seen Tanya's face at the wedding.

He claims that he still loves Bella, and that he would leave Irina if Bella were to appear again… jerk. He probably does, but I mean, really. Once you find your mate, they are your mate for life, end of story. No one can ever replace them. So technically, Bella was never Edward's to begin with and I was never Jasper's. Somewhere in my heart I always knew it, but it doesn't matter now. I will spend the rest of eternity in solitude, no one there to love me like I want to be loved.

Don't think I didn't look for her. I spent the first five years searching the world, always with someone else. The family would never leave me alone for more than five days. We literally checked every freakin' inch of this Earth and there was no trace of her scent anywhere. We gave up after I realized there was no point in looking for something that didn't exist. She didn't exist anymore, and I was more than willing to follow in her footsteps.

I looked around me and saw the plane completely empty. I sighed; looking down at my phone, I saw thirteen missed calls. They were all from the family, of course. I deleted all the voicemails, thinking it was really no point in wasting my time listening to things I've already heard before. They knew that I was never going to be the same again, but they didn't understand that it was because of Bella. They had every right to be afraid of what I was going to do; I was reckless and I did whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

I exited the plane just before the flight attendants had come looking around the plane. I was greeted with a familiar language that I couldn't place at the moment. All I was thinking about was Bella. I had visited Charlie a few times since Bella's 'death.' He never really got over it, but he met someone new. Sue Clearwater and Charlie have a baby girl. Her name is Marie, probably after Bella. He's happier now, but every time I visit, I can see the sadness lurking behind his facade.

_Nine Years Before_

I picked up the home phone and brought it to my ear. I didn't bother answering, knowing Charlie wouldn't wait.

"Alice! I need to speak with Alice." Charlie panicked.

"It's me Charlie."

"Alice, Oh god. Bella, she's missing. There's a hole in her wall and a trail of blood leading into the woods, but the trail ends four feet into the forest." He started heaving. "Do you know where Bella is Alice? I know you guys are best friends so maybe she's heading your way or she's with you and I don't have to worry about a thing. Please tell me I'm just imagining these things." He started crying.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but she isn't with me. I'll head over there with everyone and we can see if we can find her." I faked a panicked voice.

"Thank you Alice. Get down here, quick." He hung up.

.

.

.

_Three Days Later_

"I'm so sorry Charlie. We're all going to miss her." I hugged Charlie after the funeral.

"I know, I just don't understand why this had to happen to her. First the leukemia and then she disappears. When will it end?" He whispered to me.

_Back to the Present_

I tried not to dwell on the past, but everything reminds me of her. She was everywhere and nowhere at once and I couldn't make myself forget about her.

I walked out of the airport empty handed, searching for a taxi. There was barely anyone around and I found it easy to get one. The driver pulled over and came out of the taxi.

"No luggage?" he asked with a thick accent.

"No, I'm traveling light." I responded before getting into the back seat.

We started driving out of the area. Five minutes into the drive, the driver asked me where I wanted to go.

"Take me to the most expensive hotel in the area." He looked at me uneasily before driving off into an unknown direction.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember all the good things that have happened to me lately. I could feel the frown form on my face as I realized that I had nothing. My whole life had been centered on Bella.

"Here we are. That will be twenty three Euros." Hmm I'm in Europe.

"Do you take credit card?" I said realizing I didn't have the currency.

"Yes." He took my card.

I stepped out of the car and waited for my card.

"Here you go. Welcome to-." I closed the door before he could finish the sentence.

I turned around and took in the scenery. I looked at all the towers surrounding me, and soon realized exactly where I was.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I passed through every tunnel until I finally got to the lobby. No one was sitting at the front desk, so I took this as a green light to go. The ancient walls seemed to be closing in on me as I walked to the huge doors leading to my destination. I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door, I could smell them though. They were all in there, probably waiting for me to open the doors. I took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

There in front of me were the Volturi. Aro immediately stood and came to greet me.

"Why Miss Cullen, to what do we have the pleasure of seeing you?"

"I was just in town and I thought that maybe I could drop in for a visit." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well you should have warned us, we could have had a room ready for you." He smiled.

"That won't be necessary. I will be staying in a hotel for my stay."

"Nonsense. What type of barbarians do you take us for? You shall be staying here with us." He chided me.

"Thank you Aro. That is so kind of you." I looked around the room and realized that only the four of us were still occupying the room.

"If you will Miss Alice, may I see what your family has been up to?" He reached for my hand.

I placed my hand in his and let him see. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it from anyone right now. I could care less if he knew about Bella and me.

"Well this makes things very interesting, very interesting indeed." He had an excited gleam to his eye. "Let me accompany you to your room. I have many things to discuss." He started walking past me, but stopped short. "Please wait with Felix as I speak with my brothers."

I turned around to meet Felix's big frame. "Hello there pretty lady." He waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and waited on Aro. I could barely hear what he was saying, but I heard the words 'she cannot' and 'imperative.' It seemed kind of sketchy, but I let it go.

"If you will follow me." He brushed past me. "Felix, stay behind and listen to your orders."

I looked back to see Casius whispering to Felix. Before I could listen in, Aro grabbed my arm and lead me away.

"Many things have changed since you last came." He started off. "We have had a few additions to the guard. I think you know some of them."

"Well, I would like to meet them. I'm sure they are all fascinating." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sure you would like them, one in particular." I was about to ask who, but he didn't let me. "Here in your room. I'm afraid it's the only room left. No one likes to stay in here for some reason, but I can assure you that you are probably the scariest thing in there." He laughed.

"Thank you Aro. It means a lot. Do you know where I can find a nice clothing store, I'm afraid I forgot to pack."

"I'll get someone on that, I'm sure there is someone your size." He started leaving.

"Aro, may I ask what was so interesting?" I called out to him.

"That my dear, you will find out soon." He called back, not even looking at me.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up pretty soon, I just have to type up the last half. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So who is the newest member of the Volturi Guard? Guess you'll have to read and find out. I know this is short but it was only to get some things out of the way. It will probably answer most of your questions on last chapter. **

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I imagined how I felt was how people when they got jetlag. I couldn't bring myself to go out or even sit up for that matter. I heard several people walk by my room; a few people even came in to say hi. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to hide something from me. The way they looked at me, with pity, was even more annoying than at home.

I immediately knew why no one would stay in this room. The couple that owned the room next door were the loudest people I knew. They only made me feel worse about myself. I haven't been with anyone since Bella, I haven't even pleasured myself. It was all for Bella though, knowing she was somewhere out there, I would wait.

I was starting t wonder who these people were. They hadn't even said each other's names, so I had no way of knowing. They were probably at it for five hours until I heard an argument come about. I didn't know what they were saying until the end, when I could actually tell what they were saying.

"Well, once you decide to treat me the right way, come talk to me." An angered voiced yelled, I could barely tell what her voice would sound like when using a regular voice

"Please, you're taking this way out of proportion. I have a very good reason as to why I can't." I knew that voice.

"Okay, like what?" She asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you, but please, come back to bed." I heard a pat on the bed.

"You are something, you know that." The other girl scoffed. "I'm gonna go, I can't take this right now." The ruffling of clothing could barely be heard as the unknown person put on clothes.

"Please, come back. We haven't seen each other in two weeks." She purred. "And being around you is making me horny."

"Whatever." She murmured before the door opened and slammed shut.

"He is so going to pay for this." The person that was still in the room sighed. "Stupid vampire."

I took no time in leaving my room and heading in the direction of the unknown person. I couldn't smell a scent, but I knew that they turned to the right, going around the corner. I was determined to find out who this girl was. I knew every vampire of the guard, yet I had never heard her voice. It did sound familiar, but from a long time ago.

I could hear soft footsteps as I neared the next corner. My walk turned into a light jog as I attempted to catch up to the stranger. If I had a heart, it would be pounding with anticipation. I heard her stop, so I stopped. I could hear her even breathing, much more even than mine.

I took the last few steps before I turned the corner and was met with… Gianna?

"Gianna? Is that you?" I questioned her.

"In the flesh. It's good to see you again Miss Cullen." She looked up at me and smiled.

"You can call me Alice. When were you turned? Are you the new Volturi member?" She smiled at me.

"I was unfortunately turned about nine years ago." She rolled her eyes. "This life is shit. I can't believe I even wanted to become a vampire. And yes I am a new Volturi member."

"Why were you changed? I mean, I'm sorry, but Aro had no plan in changing you." I asked shyly.

"I mean, I really wanted it. You have no idea how much I begged him to change me. Someone convinced him. I'm not sure who, but he doesn't regret it now. Apparently my power is very useful." She sighed.

"What is your power?"

"I have an unlimited knowledge over anything. If you ask me about it, I can tell you. Whether it be a person place or thing, I know about it." She laughed. "It's way too much if you ask me. I know too much about everything, even a person's most personal information."

I had sat down opposite of her, our feet barely touching. I liked her from last time I saw her. I still remember how polite she was when I last visited. I pitied her since I knew Aro was planning on killing her soon. I was extremely thankful Aro changed her. She was probably the key to how to find Bella.

"Can I ask you two questions?" I looked at her in the eye, making sure I had her full attention.

"Sure, I'll probably know the answers." She chucked.

"Okay, first, why do you hate being a vampire. Didn't you really want to be one?"

"I did, but then something happened. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel this pull to someone. The problem is that she's taken, and she is completely and totally in love with her mate." She smiled sadly. "The even bigger problem with this is that I have to go through eternity watching her love someone else."

"Who?"

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" She chuckled. "She's amazing, that's all I can say."

I laughed at her playfulness, something I hadn't done in a while. She looked around us, looking for something to say. There was an awkward silence that followed us and I too looked for something to say.

"So that other question, what is it?" She asked.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you knew something about this person. She went missing around the same time you were turned." She nodded for me to continue. "Could you tell me about Be-."

"Gianna?" Aro called as he rounded the corner. "Marcus is in need of your assistance."

Both of our heads snapped in his direction. Gianna had a face of guilt and it looked like Aro mentally chastised her.

"Yes Aro. I'm on my way." She got up from the floor and walked down the direction Aro had come from.

"Well Alice, I see you have decided to come out of your room. I suppose it was to your liking." He smiled. "If you had come earlier, I would have been able to ready another room."

"It's fine Aro. Though I could do without the noise. I wasn't aware that the guard could have relationships amongst themselves." If I could have, I would have blushed.

"Ah yes, well there are a few exceptions, but only to keep them here. I could find another room; in fact you can switch with someone. I will make the order now." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Aro, honestly, it is completely fine with me. I don't even need the room; I will be roaming around most of my stay." I assured him.

"If you say so, but I will make no hesitation to change the room arrangements." He looked a little weary. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and looped it through his arm.

"I have been meaning to speak with you. As I have seen, you have met our newest member. She is something isn't she? So much power and yet she seems to be sad." He sighed. "I have seen that you have gone through a lose, and you too have been mournful. You are always welcome to the guard."

"Aro, as much as I would be honored, I don't think it would be wise of me to do so."

"But you must. It would be such a delight. I haven't seen Gianna smile like that in years; I think you bring it out of her."

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no. I hope you don't wish to ask me every time we are in the presence of each other." I grew slightly irritated.

"No my dear. I'm just keeping your options open." He smiled. "I saw that you kept your promise about Bella. Her power is fascinating, don't you think? It's a shame that you lost her."

"Yes, it is." I felt a tug at my heart.

"Time heals all wounds. Marcus may not be a good example of that, but it will get better." He smiled.

"I hope you are right." I sighed.

**A/N: I probably had you all thinking that Bella was a member of the guard; maybe she is, maybe she isn't, but this explains it all. I wasn't going to make it that simple. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, once again. This is what most of you have been waiting for though so yea. It's not my best chapter, I didn't read through it all that much. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. At all.**

My days were mostly spent in the castle; it was always too sunny outside for me to wonder around. I had been here a total of three days, most of the time talking to Gianna. Aro forbid her from giving me any information, which made me slightly uneasy. Why would he want to keep information from me? He knew that I had lost Bella, and yet he wouldn't let me know where on earth she was. To add to this, everyone was keeping something from me. I would glance at a group of people only to see them staring, obviously talking about me.

I decided to confront Aro about it today, only to find out he was out. The brothers never left the castle unless there was a big problem, and I knew for a fact that nothing was happening. I ran up to Gianna's room in hopes of finding out what was going on. As I neared the door, I could hear an argument.

"She has the right to know. What's she going to do? Take her? She just wants to know." I heard Gianna speak.

"Now now, I know for a fact that you do not want her to know. It would only break your heart even more. And don't tell me I'm wrong because I have seen every little thought in that pretty little head of yours. If she were to find out, you may never see her again." Aro said smugly.

She didn't respond so I left before Aro could find me listening in. I heard the door open behind me and I sped up my walk. I knew I couldn't out run him at this point, he was fairly close and moving faster would only make him hear me easily.

I rounded up the tower quickly enough; but as my foot came down, I didn't feel the pressure of the ground beneath my foot. I ended up tripping and as I came down, a secret door opened in the wall. I stared at it in amazement, but soon realized Aro was even closer. I took my chances and enter the passage, the door immediately closing behind me. Aro's footsteps disappeared after a few seconds and I took this as a sign that I could come out.

I checked the entire wall for a switch to open the door, but came up with nothing. I doubt they would have appreciated a huge hole in their wall either. I looked behind me and saw long hallways that probably lead to more hallways. I didn't really feel like getting lost either, but what else could I do.

My feet lead me down the hallway, going to God knows where. The walls were dimmed lightly, but enough to where I could still see perfectly. It looked like this portion of the castle was recently added. The carpets were a deep red and the walls were perfectly intact bricks. There were a few torches here and there, but they soon ended and I was left with no light. Being a vampire, I could still see, but I was creeped out from the atmosphere.

After a few minutes of darkness, I made out a light far off. I sped up, hoping to get there before the creepy monster could get to me. When I finally made it, I found myself in a naturally lit room. There was a huge window overlooking a field. The field was adorned with many stations for different sports. There was a soccer and football field in the middle, with both soccer balls and footballs pilled in the center. There was a volleyball net in the far corner, a perfect rectangle of sand surrounding it. In the other corner was a mini baseball field, everything was perfectly trim and in perfect proportion. There was a long swimming pool, for one person I suppose, in front of the volleyball net. And finally, there was a large area made for only gymnastic equipment. I was surprised to see someone actually on one of the stations. She was on the uneven bars, gracefully spinning and moving from one bar to the other. I was easily transfixed in her blurred movements and I thought I actually fell in love at that moment. She was tall, but not too tall, perfect for me actually. Her arms and legs were something to die for, literally. I couldn't see her face, but I could imagine that it was beautiful and would be even more stunning with her long brown hair framing her face. She was dressed in a tight fitting orange tank top, with the shortest jean shorts I had ever seen. Her feet were bare and I could barely see her toes sparkle with orange just as much as her skin.

I pressed my face against the glass, trying to get a better look of this girl. She kept at the bars for sometime before I saw her let go and fly into the air. She stayed in the air for a few seconds until there was a flash of light and…poof… she was gone; she appeared at the still rings. Wait… this has happened before. I remember the exact moment in my life where this happened. It was no coincidence that this vampire had the same power as Bella… this was Bella.

"Fascinating, isn't she. Such a delight." Aro's annoying voice exclaimed from behind.

I knew that what I was about to do was probably going to get me in a shit load of trouble, but he fucking deserved it. As quickly as I could, I grabbed Aro's body and shoved his against the wall. My forearm went straight to his throat and pressed as hard as I could without actually removing his head.

"You had her?!" I growled at him. "You fucking had her and you didn't even have the decency to tell me? You probably didn't even tell her did you? She probably thinks I'm dead or something and you were okay with hiding this from both of us?"

"Now Alice, what would be the point in informing her of someone she doesn't even know exists?" He smiled. "I was doing what was best for you two. There is no need to remind her of her past. She is perfectly content here with Renata."

"What?" I whispered.

"Well, when Bella suddenly appeared here nine years ago, she had no idea what was happening. She didn't remember anyone or anything of her past. I took this opportunity to take her under my wing. I took a liking to her very fast, and so did Renata. I very much care for Renata, so I let her have Bella, and Bella didn't have on problem." I felt my arm shoving into his throat even more as his story progress. "She is such a talented vampire, though very strange and quirky, but I guess that is why everyone likes her. There are probably three girls in this very castle that are enamored with Bella. She had no clue of this, she gets way too distracted for her own good. That's why I built her this play area. She loves the sun and hates to be stuck inside if Renata isn't here."

"Wait, is Renata Bella's… mate?" I quietly asked.

"That would be correct." He thought it over for a second before nodding.

"NO! She is rightfully mine. She loved me first, I was the one she gave her virginity to, and I CHANGED her. She is mine!" I yelled at him.

I could hear a sharp intake of breath come from him as I pressed harder. Before I could do any damage, I was thrown away and I crashed into the opposite wall. There was defining crack and I was sure I made an indention into the wall.

A growl came from the other side of the room and I saw Bella crouched in front of me giving me a deathly glare. Her hair was in a slight mess, but I gave more to the appeal. Her shirt was pulled down, showing the tops of her perfect breasts. I knew I had to say something.

"Bel-." I tried to talk to her.

Aro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take us away Bella, now."

She gave me one more growl before her heart started beating and there were two flashes of light.

"Bella! Bella, come back." I yelled to nothing in particular as sobs over took me.

My head snapped up followed by my body as I ran off into the hall way. I got to the end a faster than before and ran straight to the wall. The door was opened before I actually hit it and I was met with three vampires. There was Felix, Gianna, and … Renata. I gave her a death glare before I felt strong arms envelope me and take me away.

"You do realize that your punishment is going to be severe. Handling the Royals in that way leads to great punishment." Renata said from the side. To think a few days ago that I actually like her, it sickened me.

"You shouldn't be saying anything." I spat at her.

"What would lead you to act in such a manner? Aro will not take this too lightly." Gianna asked.

"Let's just say that I wasn't too happy with what Aro has been keeping from me." My expression softened when I realized Gianna was here.

"I hope you think it is worth it. We will be seeing what your punishment is in a few moments." She gave me a look of sympathy.

"Nothing can be as bad as the past few years." I whispered to myself.

**A/N: Most of you guessed it, but I still wanted it to seem like a surprise. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one won't be as short, maybe, I haven't started on it. Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow another update! I couldn't stop myself from writing so I got the chapter finished faster. Thanks for all the reviews; I get so excited every time I see one. Hope you enjoy!**

I was led to the large doors at the end of the hallway. The walk there was probably the slowest walk I ever took. Gianna was trying to talk me through my panic, even though I wasn't panicking in the slightest. Felix had groped me a few times, but I let it pass; I was too preoccupied with the devil herself. She didn't know it, but as she walked in front of us, I was silently sending her curses, hoping she would catch on fire. I could have sworn when she turned to look at me, she winked at me.

We stopped in front of the doors, and I was let go.

"They're still deciding Alice, but you should know they probably won't show mercy." Gianna whispered to me.

"It was worth it. He deserves to die for what he's done." I growled under my breath.

"I hope you feel that way when you're punished." She said before the doors were opened.

Felix grabbed me by the shoulders and led me into the room. Aro, Marcus, and Casius were sitting in their chairs, waiting for our arrival. I saw Renata walk to the side and immediately saw Bella waiting for her. They both jumped into each other's arms as if they hadn't seen the other in years.

"Are you okay? You could have gotten hurt." Renata whispered against Bella's lips. A growl escaped my lips as I saw her slip her tongue into Bella's mouth.

"Of course silly. I'm always careful… for you." She giggled.

A whimper escaped my throat as I heard her speak for the first time as a vampire. Her voice was beautiful, just like every other part of her being. I wanted her to speak to me, to notice me. Unfortunately, my wish came true. Bella's head snapped as my whimper escaped my lips. A growl erupted from her mouth and she pushed Renata behind her.

"Now now Bella, she is still our guest." Aro smiled from his seat, obviously enjoying the show.

She growled at me once more before turning and brought Renata into her arms protectively. I turned away from them, hurt and ashamed.

"Alice, I hope you know gravity of your actions. We do not take threats lightly. I know as a vampire our methods of punishment are limited, but I think this will help you understand what happens when you go against the Volturi. I very much like you Alice, which is why I was so lenient when thinking of your punishment." He raised his hand motioning for someone to come out from behind. "Jane."

A searing pain shot through my spine until it reached my head. I fell to the floor trembling in pain. I could barely hear Aro's voice as a scream came out of my mouth.

"You will receive an hour of this punishment. I think that will be enough." He yelled.

I was about to respond with a 'go to hell,' but decided against it. I don't think I could take ten minutes of this, and hour just seemed like too much. I grabbed at my head, trying to find something to concentrate on that would lessen the pain.

I didn't know how long she was at it, but I started to feel my consciousness slipping away. I thanked any god out there right before I passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up in the comfort of my room and I immediately felt someone's presence next to me. My body's first reflex was to get away, but I soon found out that I _couldn't _move my body. I could barely lift my finger before I finally gave up.

"It should probably come back soon, your ability to move. This isn't the first time. Felix got on Aro's bad side once and he was subjected to the same torture." Gianna said from beside me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was a wheeze. She laughed before grabbing my foot and bringing it onto her lap.

"For humans, people usually move their limbs to circulate blood. Maybe if I do the same to you, the feeling will comeback faster." She started bending my leg at the knee, but soon stopped when she saw the smile on my face. "Doesn't work, does it?" She giggled. "It was worth a shot."

She dropped my foot and went to sit at the foot of the bed. I opened my mouth and started to clear my throat. I could feel my vocal cords start to vibrate and I spoke.

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"About a day and a half. Everything is forgiven." She smiled at me.

"Why are you staying with me. You could be considered a traitor." I asked.

"Well you're the only one that actually talks to me. Everyone else has their own friends already and they sort of seem like they don't want anyone else to join in." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I diverted my eyes, thinking of someone who could possibly want to be her friend. "What about your secret crush? Maybe if you become friends with him, you'll have a chance." I felt my arms twitch against my sides.

"I never said she was a he." She smirked. "As I told you she is taken, and they are very much in love." Her voice was pained as she said this.

My brain went straight to the memory of yesterday in the secret room. There were three girls in this castle that were in love with Bella. How is that possible? You can only have one mate and you don't love anyone else. Bella can't be the mate of four different people.

"Who? Who do you love?" I said forcefully.

"It wouldn't be a se-." She started.

"Tell me." I begged.

"Bella." She gave me a shy smile. "She is always so alive and full of fun. It's hard not to love her. She was the one that convinced Aro to change me, she saw the way I wanted and needed to be changed. I don't love her for that. I love her for who she is. She's the only one that actually talks to me without making it look forced. You may not believe that by the way she acted today, but she's like that to whoever threatens her family. She cares for everyone and would die for everyone, especially Renata." She said the last name with venom.

"Why? Why you have to love her? Who else in this castle loves her? I mean it's like every single girl that sees Bella falls in love with her immediately." I growled at the end.

"Well I don't know about that, but I know Jane is edging on the border of love for her. Right now it's only a strong like. I always knew she was gay." She laughed.

I felt life surge through my body and I felt myself shoot up. I fell back onto the bed and relaxed into the sheets.

"See, that was fast. It took Felix a lot longer for him to move his finger." She laughed. "I'll have to tell him that."

I stood up and made my way to the door, no longer in the mood for talking.

"I have to get me legs moving, I'm sorry." I left the room and made my way to the secret passage in the tower. I was in desperate need to see Bella when she wasn't angry with me. It was like I couldn't survive without seeing her.

I was at the entrance in a matter of a few seconds and I quickly stomped on the switch. The door opened for me and I was off into the darkness. The light appeared at the end and I only made me run faster. I reached the window and pressed my face to the surface. The field was desolate, no one was there. I could see the rings moving with the wind and I remembered seeing Bella maneuver herself on them.

I should have known that there wasn't a one hundred percent chance that she would be here. I left the room feeling even worse than before. She had probably left because of my rude behavior. I took my time getting to my room, not really caring whether or not I was even allowed out of my room.

As I approached my room, I could hear voices in the room next to mine as I passed.

"You've been a naughty girl Renny." I heard Bella say in a low and sultry voice. "You knew that being a naughty girl would bring punishment." She said gutturally.

"Just fuck me Bella. Please." Renata responded.

My breath got caught in my throat as I heard those words. Of course they had sex; it was a part of having a mate. It still hurt, a lot.

There was a loud moan as I imagine Bella entering her.

"You are positively dripping Renata. Did you know that? I could probably stick my whole hand inside of you at this moment." Bella laughed.

I could feel my panties get slightly wet. I could imagine Bella speaking those words to me.

"Bella, oh god. Faster." Renata moaned.

Her voice brought me out of my fantasy and I realized I was listening in on the love of my life as she was having sex with someone else. I understood what Gianna went through every day. I found myself walking to the exit of the castle. I needed to hunt; it had been days since the last time I fed.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Three Hours Later_

I got back to the castle at around six. That was probably long enough for the two 'love birds' to get their business done. The hallways were completely empty as I walked toward my room. The only sound I could hear was a piano playing lightly from a room at the end of the hall. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed the beautiful melody.

The door was slightly ajar and I could see railing overlooking a room below. I snuck into the room and creeped to the balcony. Bella, of course, was sitting at the bench, skillfully moving her fingers across the keys.

I was entranced by the song and I soon lost control of my body as I walked toward my love. Her song stopped and it was over taken by a new song. It was a little rough but I knew with time it would be beautiful. Before I knew what I was doing, I sat down beside her and stared at her in awe.

She stopped all playing and I braced myself for her wrath. She surprised me by turning to me and giving me a breath taking smile.

"Hi there, I'm Bella." She stuck out her hand.

My breathing hitched as she spoke. This was the first time she has spoken to me in nine freaking years.

"Well, I guess I'll just introduce you myself." She giggled.

She grabbed my hand, not noticing the gasp it elicited out of my mouth, and brought it into a shaking position. Her other hand went to my chin and opened my mouth. She mimicked my voice.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet'cha." She opened and closed my mouth perfectly with every word.

I sat there stunned. Just a day ago she hated my guts. She let go of me and started playing random tunes, all the while, looking at me.

"And before you think me bipolar, I'm not. I just found out your reason for getting angry and I totally understand." She smiled.

"You do?" I finally spoke.

"Of course silly." She giggled. "If anyone ever took my Renata away and killed her, they would wish they were never born." She simply said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Aro told me he had taken your mate and killed him. I would slowly torture and kill whoever lays a hand on Renata without her permission." She smiled like she hadn't just threatened every living being.

I growled at her name. She had now taken Edward's place at the top of my most hated list.

"Hey chillax, I won't bring it up again. If you want, we can pull a few pranks on him. That will probably take the edge off your hatred." She said mischievously.

"I'm good." I smiled.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not anymore." I whispered.

"Don't worry; I talk more than enough for the two of us." She laughed. "You know, you should join the Guard. You'd be really fun to have around."

"I don't think that's in my cards. I'm more of th-."

"Shhhh. I hear someone coming." She grabbed me. Her heart started beating and there was a flash of light. I felt a pleasurable pull and I was in a different location, the balcony of the room.

The first thing I noticed was the proximity between Bella and me. Her hands were on either side of my face and her own face was about two inches away from mine. Her body was fully pressed against mine and I couldn't suppress the moan that came from my mouth. Her finger was placed over mine in a flash and she softly giggled. Her mouth went to my ear.

"We have to be quiet." Her icy breath ghosted my ear and I felt myself shiver.

"Bella?" Renata's annoying voice yelled.

Bella's fingers shot up and she counted down from three. When she reached the last finger she jumped over the railing and cried out like an Indian from Peter Pan. Renata squealed and soon both of their laughter could be heard.

"Alice?" Bella called out, but I could barely hear her.

I was out of the room and racing to my own as soon as I was thinking straight. If I were to have stayed, I would have done something very stupid. I slammed my door shut and sunk to the floor, shaking with want. She was right there, I should have told her. I cursed myself out loud and banged my head against the door.

I looked up from my lap and practically screamed as I saw the intruder in my room.

**A/N: Yep, so it had more Bella and Alice. This story is very close to an end, probably four or five more chapters. Thank you to all who have been following my story. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **_**Sorry, but this chapter is relatively short. It was two songs in it, but they are very important…in my opinion. If you read them, it tells you a lot. Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_I was out of the room and racing to my own as soon as I was thinking straight. If I were to have stayed, I would have done something very stupid. I slammed my door shut and sunk to the floor, shaking with want. She was right there, I should have told her. I cursed myself out loud and banged my head against the door._

_I looked up from my lap and practically screamed as I saw the intruder in my room._

I found Aro lounging on my bed, staring at me intently.

"I'm terribly sorry about a few days ago, but I had to keep appearances. Bella was very understanding of your predicament." He didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Too bad she doesn't know the truth." I spat at him.

"Now Alice, it got her to talk to you; that is an improvement." He chuckled.

"What do you want Aro? I'm not in the mood to speak right now." I questioned him.

"Well I know you are ecstatic of the fact that Bella is on speaking terms with you, but I'm afraid that is going to have to end." He started looking around the room with a bored expression on his face. "I don't want her memory to come back, and I know it will come back if you continue to talk to her. It happened with Gianna. Since we were such a big part of her life, she started remembering once we began to spend more time with her."

"You don't want me to speak to Bella. Even after you implied that it was fine? You can't make me do that. So what if she remembers, she will just leave. You have other members on the guard." My eyes narrowed.

"She is a very important member. I do not want to take the chance of her leaving us. I doubt Renata would like that either."

"I don't give a damn what she thinks. She has stolen my Bella away from me and I can't do anything about it."

"And you won't be doing anything about it. You are not to speak with her unless she initiates it. She doesn't like to be ignored, so she will come to you if she cares for your attention." He got off the bed and made his way toward the door and me. "It is all for the best Alice. It will lessen the chance of both you and her getting hurt."

He pushed his way past me and exited my room. This was the start of my isolation from the world.

.

.

.

.

_Four days later_

I hadn't left my room in days. People came to my door every now and then to say hi, but none of them were who I wanted. I knew I was being over dramatic in staying locked in my room, but I didn't want to leave either. I could always hear her and Renata in the other room, probably for the majority of the day. They never got tired, did they?

It bothered the heck out of me, but I learned to deal with it. As long as Bella was happy, I could be relatively happy.

It was all going well until today, when Bella surprised both Renata and me with a song she had written for her.

"I wrote a new song. I think it's my favorite." Bella whispered.

"Really? Can you play it for me?" She giggled in excitement.

"Yeah wait here." There was a poof and another poof and Bella was back.

"Okay, it may be a little rough but keep in mind I just finished it yesterday and I haven't let anyone listen to it." She began the song with the light playing of a guitar. It was beautiful I have to admit, but it was painful at the same time.

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

Bella's voice rang out, probably around the whole castle. It was even more beautiful than her regular voice and I felt a tug at my heart.

I watch the sunlight dance across your face

And I've never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

The playing picked up and I knew the chorus was coming up. The words were wonderful and they said everything I wish she would say to me. I couldn't bring myself to give them their privacy.

Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

Slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that loves suppose to be

I can feel you breathe

I could feel my eyes water up with tears that would never fall. I haven't cried since the day Bella disappeared, and that was only because I couldn't let myself cry. I knew I would find her, but I never knew it would hurt so much.

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer than I've ever felt before

And I know, and you know

There's no need for words right now

Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

Slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way...

I was gasping for unneeded air and I felt my world closing in on me. My heart was truly breaking and Bella could care less.

"Bella, that was beautiful." Someone was pushed to the bed and clothing was ripped.

I found myself walking to the door for the first time in a few days. I was determined to leave, Bella really loved her and I couldn't get in the way of that. It would be a crime to ruin a love like that. I reached the door and tore it open.

I wasn't going to even bother with farewells. I was going to make it quick and easy. My phone was in my hand and I was dialing the airport, booking a flight to New York.

I was too preoccupied with my phone that I failed to see the figure in front of me and almost ran into it. I heard Renata scream Bella's name in anger, and I quickly turned in that direction, completely ignoring the person in front of me.

"Where are you going?" I was surprised to hear Bella's voice.

I turned around and confirmed what I heard. Bella, in all her glory, was standing in front of me. Her shirt was ripped off completely and her bra was barely staying on. Her jeans were slightly ripped and I could see the navy blue underwear she was wearing. She was absolute perfection.

"I'm le-leaving." I stuttered, still entranced by her half nakedness.

"But why, I haven't been able to talk to you. All you've been doing is staying locked in your room and Aro told me to leave you alone. He said you needed time, but I didn't want to. I still obeyed, but you don't know how much I've wanted to just barge into your room and make you play with me." She sounded hurt. "Do you not like me?" She gasped. "You don't. I knew it. I can change; just please stay a little while longer. I can be more fun, just give me a chance." She begged.

I stood there dumbfounded. She just told me everything I wanted to hear, but I had to confirm what I was thinking, I could just be taking this in another direction.

"You want me?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Of course I want you to hang out with me. I just know we'll be great friends. I mean, I like hanging out with Renata, but after a while, sex with her can get tiring." She stated frankly. "Please, just let me show you around. We can play pranks on people; it's much more fun than it sounds. Just please." She looked at me desperately.

Once her words sunk in, I felt… angry? All she wanted me for, was her entertainment. Once she was done with me she wouldn't care. Even Aro said she got distracted easily. I wouldn't let her use me.

"I have to get back. My husband is waiting for me." I quickly regretted the lie I made up.

Her face changed from happy to sad in the blink of an eye.

"You have a husband?" I nodded. "But why?" She looked angry as well.

"The same reason you have Renata, I love him." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"You deserve better." She huffed. She looked at everything except me. Her gaze then snapped back at me. "What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Sounds like a stupid name." She said more to herself.

"Well he's wonderful. The love of my life." I said enjoying the feelings I was creating within her.

"Don't make me gag." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about him. Wait here, I'm gonna get changed and we're going to get out of this joint."

I was stunned to say the least. I could tell that somewhere in her subconscious mind she knew who I was. It was showing in her jealousy towards Jasper. I smiled inwardly and the new found information. I could use this to my advantage, and maybe with a little more time together, she would remember.

I jumped up when she appeared in front of me once again. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a black strapless shirt.

"Let's get going, Renata is about to explode." She grabbed onto my hand and I suddenly felt the familiar pull of pleasure.

We appeared inside of a darkly light room with loud music playing off of speakers. I looked at Bella's excited face and felt a smile grace my own face.

"Come on, I'm in some need of hard liquor." She laced her fingers through mine and pulled me along through the crowd. I stared at our hands the whole way, loving the way her thumb stroked the back of my hand the whole way there.

Once we were at the bar, she ordered something; I didn't pay attention to what.

"Wait, you can eat food?" I asked.

"No, I can drink things. Alcohol affects me just like any other human." She grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing before slamming it onto the bar. "Come on let's dance."

She grabbed my hand once again and pulled me into the center of the crowd.

"What is this place?" I asked over the sound of the music.

"It's a club that the Volturi made." She rolled her eyes. "They lure their prey with some of the guard. It's ridiculous if you ask me, but it works."

"Why didn't we go anywhere un Volturi related?" The Volturi were getting even more annoying and the last place I wanted to be was anywhere near them.

"I've never been anywhere out of the castle. They don't trust me enough to let me out yet. Since Aro can't read me, he decided it was best to wait a few years. I wouldn't be worried if I were him. I love this place so much. I mean who _wouldn't_ want to live here?" She sighed. "Do you like dancing?"

"Yes, but I haven't danced in a few years." I smiled timidly at her.

"Just follow me."

She grabbed my hips and brought them to hers. She slowly started moving to the beat of the bass, grinding herself into mer. My skin was on fire, I could've sworn she knew what she was doing to me; like she was teasing me on purpose.

Her lips went to my ear and I felt her breath ghost the shell. "I love this song." She whispered.

Her arm came up and went around my neck as she moved us around.

I felt wrong. _This_ felt wrong. She had a mate, I shouldn't have even agreed to this when I knew she loved someone else. I'm just going to get hurt.

"Bella." I pulled myself away from her. "I think I should go. I really shouldn't be here with you."

She grabbed me again and brought my body to hers. "But why?" She tilted my head up? Our faces only inches apart. "Aren't you having fun?"

"This isn't right." I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Why?" She asked with a truly puzzled face.

I tear myself from her embrace and look at her with pained eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt." I breathe out.

I quickly turn away and look for the exit. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of this city, away from Bella. She had no clue of what she was doing to me and that's what made it hurt worse. She couldn't even consciously hurt me.

I turned around one more time, just in time to see a flash of light. I blink away my imaginary tears and walk up the stairs of the tower.

It was a horrible idea to stay this long. Why couldn't I have listened to myself and left before anything happened.

The door to the castle entrance came into view and I hesitated with the last few steps. I shouldn't go back in there. _She _would be in there.

I reluctantly opened the door and went straight to my room, trying not to let anyone stop me. I opened and closed my door as fast as I could and jumped on my bed. Of course I wouldn't fall asleep, but it was worth a try. I would give anything, even Jane's torture, to fall asleep right now.

"Where have you been?" Renata demanded.

Not again.

"Out… With Alice. We went to the club." Her voice was void of emotion.

"Why didn't you invite me? You always love to dance with me?" I could imagine Renata pouting.

"I wanted to hang out with her. She's leaving soon, probably tomorrow."

"Well, you could have invited me. You left right after you played that song for me. Doesn't that mean anyth-." She was cut off.

"Shut up."

There was a crack and my guess was that Bella had left. I laughed a little at Renata's outburst a few seconds later.

I was leaving. In the next few hours, I wouldn't be here anymore, I promised myself that. The only place I could guess that Bella would be in was her field.

I would go say bye and that was it. I would march out of the room and make my way to the airport; because that was the only thing I could do.

I exited my room and made my way to the field. I was stopped as I heard a song make its way to my ears.

Bella's voice started the beginning of the song, and I felt a sense of déjà vu as a made my way to her voice.

With all of this I know now  
Everything inside of my head  
It all just goes to show how  
Nothing I know changes me at all  
Again I waited for this to change instead  
To tear the world in two  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you

I gasped at the words. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was. It was impossible.

Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know

With all of this I feel now  
Everything inside of my heart  
It all just seems to be how  
Nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
Again I waited for this to pull apart  
To break my time in two  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you

I was at the stairs by now and I could see a smile on her lips as she sang with her eyes closed. I needed her then. I didn't care if it was wrong. She was rightfully mine.

Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know

She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you

Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know

She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting you

And all again I wait for this  
To fill a whole, to shake the sky in two  
Another night with her  
I'm always wanting you  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you

I was standing behind her now. My fingers were twitching at my sides, begging my body to allow myself to touch her.

"It's beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

She turned her head in my direction, out lips now only an inch away. "It was inspired by you." She smiled shyly at me. "But I can't play it again. It isn't right; what you make me feel isn't right. I don't even know you and… I feel things." She turned away from me. "Maybe you are right."

She stood up and made an attempt to walk away, but I wouldn't have it. With all the courage I had, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on to the bench. My legs went on either side of hers and I bent down to kiss her. I was met with nothing and I suddenly didn't feel her presence beneath me. I turned around to see a pained Bella.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

She staggered forward, but forced herself to stop.

"I-I can't." She breathed out.

Her heart beat picked up and there were two flashes of light. By now I wasn't surprised, but damn it, I sure hated it.

I went to my room and prepared myself for my departure.

**A/N: The songs played are what Bella is feeling about everything. She never said who the first song was made for so maybe… Thanks for reading. R&R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is what everyone has been waiting for… so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

…_.._

"_I'm sorry." I blurted out._

_She staggered forward, but forced herself to stop._

"_I-I can't." She breathed out._

_Her heart beat picked up and there were two flashes of light. By now I wasn't surprised, but damn it, I sure hated it._

_I went to my room and prepared myself for my departure._

When I entered my room I could hear Bella and Renata going at it in the next room, of course. I cursed myself for my foolishness. Of course she was the faithful type, and for that I was happy. I probably wouldn't have been able to leave if my lips were to have touched hers.

I flipped out my phone and dialed the airport. I needed to get out of this place as soon as I could, it was already starting to get to me and I really should get back to the family.

Someone picked up and I immediately told them my destination. I waited a few moments until they told me that the next flight was in two days due to weather patterns. Just my luck. I thanked them and set my flight for the first in the morning.

I had to wait two freaking days? I could probably get a hotel room somewhere nearby. It would sure be better than being stuck in this hell hole.

While I had the chance, I snuck out of my room; hopefully unnoticed. This was now the time to avoid Bella. Her spell over me was probably never going to break and I couldn't risk the chance or making myself look even more stupid.

The secret tunnel was just around the corner, but I wasn't going there just yet. I made a detour and found myself in front of Gianna's room. I knocked twice and waited only two seconds until she finally answered. She smiled at me, but I didn't return it. I pushed her into her room and shut the door.

"Alice? It's been too long. How have you been?" She looked at me nervously.

I ignored her attempt for conversation and pressed her body into her bed. I came up on top of her and dove my head to hers, catching her lips in a kiss. She completely froze underneath me, but I didn't care, I needed this; now.

My hands reached under her shirt and tried to reach her breast, but I was stopped by a pain in my wrist. We were spun around and I felt her weight disappear. I sat up and rubbed my wrists, trying to ease the pain. I looked up to see an angry Gianna six feet away.

"Alice, I'm sorry if you feel that way about me, but I don't return the feelings. I-I love Bella and I will be with no one else." She opened the door and pointed out. "I think it best if you leave."

I sat there dumbfounded. I had I just tried to make a move on Gianna? She of all people didn't deserve this and here I was parading into her room and trying to have my way with her.

"I-I'm sorry Gianna. I didn't know what I was doing." I whispered to my lap in shame.

"It's fine, but I still think you should leave." She was still pointing out the door.

I nodded before standing up and leaving her room. Embarrassment washed over me and I immediately turned around to apologize. I was met with the door. Great, now my only friend hated me.

My feet led me to my only sanctuary in this freaking castle. I knew that no one would be near the field now. It was only for Bella and she was currently participating in other activities. I was seething in anger as I once again thought of Renata's hand all over Bella. She didn't deserve her. It took me forever for Bella to even confess her feelings.

I walked down the darkened tunnel and finally got to the room overlooking Bella's field. The door to the left was open, and I made my way through it and down the stairs. I felt the fresh air hit my face and reveled in it. This was the first time I had ever been in here and looking up I couldn't see how Bella never left the castle. There was a perfectly open space for her to make an escape, and all she needed to do was teleport there, right?

The pool to my side called my attention and I was immediately compelled to swim. I haven't been in a pool since forever ago. Being a vampire always had its downs. I stripped myself of my clothes, save the underwear, and dove into the warm water. I immediately sunk down to the bottom.

I saw no point in coming out of my confine under the water; it wasn't like anyone was looking for me. My eyes shut and I laid myself onto the ground.

How could my life become so messed up? It was great, I loved Jasper, he loved me; we were happy. Then, one single human turned my world upside down and I couldn't fix the mistakes I had made. I wasn't happy anymore. Even after everything we've been through, Bella can't even remember me. You would think if she really loved me, that she would remember me. Now she was happy and I was miserable. I would forever be in this constant state of misery.

I froze in place when I realized that I wasn't alone. I could feel something in the water; they were moving closer and closer to me. I chanced a glance and I was met with Bella. Of all people, why was she the one that had to be here? All her presence did was break what was left of my heart even more.

Her hand stilled as she noticed my eyes and I took this time to admire her beauty. In nothing but a yellow bra and purple underwear, only Bella, there was nothing left to imagine. Her hair was flowing around her pained face, and I had the urge to kiss it all away.

I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through them. She pulled herself closer until our bodies were pressed together. I felt her shiver against my body and I instinctively wrapped my legs around her. She shook her head and unwrapped my legs. Her hand moved from my knee and started a path up my side. It stilled at my breast and her face turned into one of indecision. I pleaded with her, begging her to touch me, to give me the release I've been craving for ever since she left me.

I was angered when I heard her heartbeat start to pick up. The pool was illuminated by the light and we were both pulled into an unknown place. I landed on the ground next to the pool, Bella still on top of me.

"I wrote you a song." She whispered to me, before standing up and getting two towels from a pile. "It's my favorite so far."

I dried myself with the towel she offered me.

"I'm leaving now. I'm sorry, but the song will have to wait for some other time." My clothes were on in a matter of seconds and I was at the stairs without a glance back.

I was startled when Bella appeared in front of me, but I wasn't surprised when I heard and saw the familiar cycle of her teleportation.

We appeared in next to her piano and she sat us down on the stool. I noticed she hadn't put any clothes on.

"I know that you will never come back after this visit… no one ever does. So I'm going to ask you politely to listen to it. I want you to remember me with this song, so you know that I wasn't feeling okay while you were visiting. I was a little unwell." She smiled at her own joke, but I couldn't see how it was funny.

I nodded and stood up to stand at the other end of the room.

She started the song off slowly, and I recognized the song I had heard her play the first time I officially met her.

All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why

She stared at me, as if telling me that I was the reason for the chaos in her life. I secretly hoped I was.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

She looked at me, and I realized she was asking me to stay. I shook my head answering no, but I could feel my resolve breaking as the song continued.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me

She had a knowing look on her face. She knew that there was something she wasn't being told, and she didn't like it.

Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind

Her head started twitching and confusion masked her face. Her fingers stumbled slightly, but she kept going.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

Something was going wrong. Her eyes started to turn up, but she looked determined to finish the song. Whatever was happening, she was trying to fight it.

I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be

The end of her song was ruined with a loud crash. I was shocked to see her piano split down in the middle, her trembling form could be seen from in between break.

"Alice." She whimpered. I moved to comfort her, but she was in front of me before I could make a step. "Alice?"

Before I could respond, we were falling. She was above me holding onto my gaze as if her life depended on it. I landed in a mass of blankets and pillows, all white and we bounced a few times until Bella positioned herself on top of me. Her legs went on either side of my waist and she grabbed the first article of clothing, my shirt, and ripped it off.

"I knew it!" She sobbed. She grabbed my bra and pulled that off as well. "I knew it!" She slid her body down and grabbed onto my shorts, she pulled them off with off the force she had and threw them away. "I fucking knew it."

Her eyes roamed my body in silent praise until they reached my eyes. "You're with Jasper?" She sobbed.

I shook my head no. That was all I could do.

She took no time in attacking my lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Her tongue snaked past my lips and explored my mouth. I trailed my hands down her bare back until I got to her bra. My hips started to grind into her center, trying to tell her what I wanted. She growled at me as I sucked on her tongue and pulled back, before giving her one last kiss.

"I knew they were hiding something from me. I knew there was more to you that they weren't telling me. No wonder Renata hates you." She said, all the while kissing and licking me around my jaw and neck. Her head flashed up and she glared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped at me. "Why didn't you help me remember?" She whispered the end.

"You were happy." I tried to pull her head back down to mine, but she pulled back.

"I would have been happier with you. Why didn't you come for me?" She continued her licks and nips at my neck, this time using her hands to massage my breasts.

It was hard to respond to her when she was doing this to me. After years with Renata, she had picked up the skill very well and I was slightly incoherent.

"I tried, but I couldn't find you….. I searched the whole world for you." I answered breathlessly. "I love you. Oh god, I love you."

I pulled her head up to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Alice, for putting you through all this. I would have killed whoever you were with if I were in your shoes." Her hands glided to my face, stroking my cheeks. "I love you so much. I can't even begin to explain how sorry and embarrassed I am for doing this to you."

With that she crashed her lips into mine and the animalistic part of her took over. Her hands roughly traveled all over my body as she grinded her center against my waist.

I moaned at the contact and helplessly gripped her back as my emotions swirled into chaos. Her bra got in my way as my nails scratched down her back.

"Take it off." She growled at me.

I took no hesitation as I ripped it off. My hands traveled around her back in random paths.

"Have you... been with anyone… else?" Bella whimpered to me.

"No… not si-since your last ni-night as a human." I stuttered out as her hand traveled down my stomach.

"Oh God, Alice." She whispered. She started trembling. "You are so good to me."

Her hand started playing with the waist band of my panties, her fingers dipping in and out. Her head stopped kissing my neck and she drew her head down to my breast and took my nipple into her mouth.

My back arched off the bed when she roughly bit my nipple and sucked.

"You're gonna get it Alice." I felt my panties get even damper as her voice deepened. Her tongue made a trail up my chest and neck until she got to my ear. "You're gonna get it so hard."

This was all too much. Any human probably would have died from Bella's overwhelming presence. I declared this day to be the best day of my life.

"Please Bella, I need you." I moaned.

"Don't worry Alice; I'm going to take good care of you." She giggled.

She pushed herself up to sitting position and lustfully gazed over my body.

"You are divine Alice, did you know that? I just can't wait to be inside of you." She chuckled.

She moved her body down and dragged my panties along with her. I raised my head to get a better look at her, and was greeted with the sexiest smirk I had ever seen.

"You don't even know how beautiful you look, Alice." Her smirk was replaced with a frown. "You do forgive me, right?"

She gracefully hoped up and removed her own underwear. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"What?" She smiled.

"Are you asking for my forgiveness by stripping?" I breathed out.

"Isn't it working?" She stuck her bottom lip out into a pout.

I quickly stood up and kissed away her pout. She moaned into the kiss before pushing both of us onto the bed. I shivered when I felt her whole body on top of mine, no barriers.

Her mouth came down to my neck again as she moved her hands down my sides. She stretched down so that her hands were on either around either one of my knees; she pulled them apart and settled herself in between them. My legs automatically wrapped around her and my hips bucked up into her.

Her face came into my view. "I love you Alice, I hope you know that. All ways and forever."

Those were the last words spoken as she descended upon me and kissed me. I kissed her back with all the passion I could muster, but it was easily broken as I felt her plunge two fingers into me.

"Bella!" I gasped as the most pleasurable wave coursed through me.

Her hips started to push into her hand, effectively pushing her fingers deeper inside of me. I cried out in pleasure when she started rubbing my clit roughly with her thumb.

"I love you so much Alice, I don't think you can comprehend what you make me feel." She grunted into my ear.

"You only just remembered me a few minutes ago." I whispered breathlessly.

"Even before that. It took me so much to not jump you that day you attacked Aro, and it wasn't because I was mad at you." She bit down on the shell of my ear and licked it to sooth the pain.

I could feel the bed start to creek as Bella's thrusts got harder. The bed wouldn't last long, but I didn't need that long. My orgasm was slowly approaching and I couldn't contain.

"Bella, I'm so close-." I was cut off as Bella placed her mouth over mine.

She roughly pressed against my clit and that was all it took to push me over the edge. I felt a familiar pull and we were no longer in her room. I cried out in bliss as I landed in my bed. My body was convulsing so strongly that I wondered how Bella managed to stay on so long.

"I love you Alice Brandon, forever." She whispered to me as I came down.

"Oh Bella, I love you so mu-." I saw a figure standing at the doorway, but as soon as I saw them, they were gone. Gianna.

Bella's body tensed above mine once she noticed something was wrong. Her body was gone in a matter of seconds and she appeared just as fast, fully dressed.

"Alice, you have to hurry up and get dressed." She started throwing clothes at me and pacing around the room.

"Bella, what's going to happen?" I panicked.

"We have to go meet with Aro. Gianna probably already reported this." Her face held an expression of despair.

"Why can't you just get us out of here. Then nothing would happen to us."

"I can't Alice. One, I haven't been anywhere out of the castle that I can remember. And two, if I could, I wouldn't be able to. I haven't fed in a while and that always affects my powers."

She grabbed my face in her hands and brought my lips to hers. Our kiss was filled with passion and need, and it felt like this was the end.

"I love you, no matter what they say in there, don't think the opposite. They're going to try and turn us against each other." She kissed me once more and motioned for me to get dressed.

I honestly felt scared for the first time in nine years. Aro will surely not take this lightly and Renata will probably kill me on the spot.

Once I was dressed, we made our way to the large double doors. I stopped her and made her look me in the eye.

"No matter what, do not leave me. Never again will I go on without you." I made her promise.

She looked away trying to find the will to say yes. She finally turned back to me and tool may hands and kissed them both.

"I promise."

**A/N: Yeyyy she remembers… oh yea I forgot, they've gotten themselves in quite a predicament. Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I didn't like how it came out, but I just didn't know how to write it. If you haven't already read it, I just started on a new story 'I Still Haven't Forgotten.' Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy**

"_No matter what, do not leave me. Never again will I go on without you." I made her promise._

_She looked away trying to find the will to say yes. She finally turned back to me and took my hands and kissed them both._

"_I promise."_

The doors opened for us, just as we were going to open them ourselves. Everything was silent on the other side; it put me on the edge.

"Come in." Aro called, in that annoyingly calm voice.

Bella took my hand in hers and walked us in. Aro was seated in his chair with a strikingly calm face. He motioned for us to come to him, but Bella didn't budge. I noticed that her form was tensed, and i could see the for of her muscles outlined in her shirt. My thoughts visited a place not so appropriate for this moment. Aro coughed out for our attention and smiled.

"I have just been informed of your recent… activities, for lack of better words." He turned his head and looked into the corner.

I turned around to see Gianna seething with hatred, probably toward me. She turned her head to me and made an audible growl.

"It has upset a few people and will upset more… unless we can come up with an agreement." Aro continued after our exchange.

"I don't see how this has to do with anyone. Who I am with is my business." Bella stayed calm as they spoke to each other.

"But my dear, this has everything to do with us. You should know that you have broken a vow with Renata. I do not like it when she is angry, and this incident will not go well with her. You should know by now that she is very preditorial over you. I will keep this to myself, if Alice leaves immediately." He turned to me. "Your presence has put chaos into my castle, you have messed with the hearts of three innocent girls. You must leave, today."

"No!" Bella growled. "If she leaves, I leave."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't let that happen. You are a part of this guard; there is no leaving once you have joined." His irritation was starting to show.

She let go of my hand and I suddenly felt empty. I looked up to see Bella stomping toward Aro.

"You listen here Aro. When you gave me the position, you clearly stated that I could leave when I please." Aro nodded toward Gianna again.

I turned around to see Gianna charging toward me, her arms stretched out. I didn't have time to respond and before I knew it, I was on the floor with arms tying mine to my sides.

"Alice!" Bella was at my side in a flash, throwing Gianna off of me. "What is your problem? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be a vampire. Isn't that what you wanted? You owe me."

"It isn't fair!" She shrieked at us.

Before she could say anymore, the doors were opened.

"Aro what is so important that you had to…" Renata looked at the scene before her. "What's happening?"

She was immediately at Bella's side, hugging her to her body.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Aro's face was full of mirth, seeing what was happening.

I heard Renata take in a deep breath. Her body stiffened and her gaze traveled to me. She took in a few more breaths and her eyes darkened

"Why do I smell you all over Bella?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did you two… sleep together?" She stepped away from Bella and turned to Aro. "You said she wouldn't remember! You told me I didn't have to worry. Now look, they have already fucked!"

"Renata, don't worry. You will have your Bella." He reassured her.

She marched to his side and stood next to him.

"I will ask nicely Aro. May I leave, because I don't feel the need to stay here any longer." Bella came to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist.

Aro thought for a moment before the light bulb flashed above his head.

"How about this Bella. You have four choices." He looked at me. "You can stay here with Alice. I have wanted her as a member of the guard since I have met her." He turned to Renata. "You can go back to things as they were before you remembered Alice. You can stay with Renata."I heard shuffling of feet as Gianna stood on the other side of Aro. "I have no clue whether you are aware of this Bella, but you have a few secret admirers. One of them chooses to remain anonymous, but the other has just decided to come out of hiding." He looked toward Gianna. "Gianna has had her eye on you for quite some time."

Both Renata and I growled at the mention of yet another suitor. Bella stared at her wide eyed, as if she had had a baby. Gianna smiled and nodded at her.

"The fourth option, though both you and I would dreadfully hate, is the death of Alice. She has brought too much trouble to us and that can be considered treason."

Bella stayed quiet for a while before an idea popped into her head.

"How about this Aro.... Non." She growled. "I will be leaving shortly."

"And to where? You have never been anywhere outside theses castle walls. You do know how your power works. So clearly you cannot escape." He added smugly. "And if you were to escape, we would just have to hunt you down."

"Well, it is nearly impossible to hunt me down. And yes, while I haven't been outside this castle , I have been to the front door." Her heart beat started to pick up, but the process could not be complete before Aro spoke.

"Chelsea." He called out.

A tall hooded figure came out of the shadows and I suddenly felt a strong urge to leave. All thoughts escaped me and I forgot the reason I was even trying to fight with Aro. I looked at Bella beside me and smiled; she smiled back and went to stand next to Aro.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Aro. I hope to see you again soon." I turned around and headed to the door.

I heard a crashing sound and turned to see Gianna and Renata on the floor. They were tumbling around growling obscenities to each other as they threw punches.

Chelsea, as Aro had called her, was unfortunate enough to be standing in their way. All three of them were splayed on the floor.

"No!" Aro roared from his chair.

Something popped in my head and I remembered why I was here. Before I could respond, Bella was in front of me.

"We have to go." She rushed out.

I found myself in my room with Bella alongside me.

"Where are we going to go? They probably already have the front doors guarded." I started looking around for a way out.

"I don't know Alice. There was one place that I remember, before I got here. I just don't really remember it that well." She ran a hand through her hair.

"You have to remember. They're probably about to get here."

"I don't know if it's safe. It may be a part of this castle. I just don't know." She sighed.

There was a crash at the door and Aro, Renata, and Gianna came stumbling in. Bella's heart picked up and we appeared in her field.

"Why can't you get us up there?" I pointed at the opening at the top of the walls.

She shook her head. "That's too high for us to actually get onto without anything. I have to have physically been somewhere on that ledge."

The window from above the field crashed and all three of the opposition came out. I felt Bella grab me and we appeared inside a dark closet.

"Alice, I don't think I can get us out of here. My powers aren't going to last that much longer." She was holding onto me with all the force she could muster. "I need to feed."

"Bella, it's okay. We can work this out. I'll stay with you here." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"He won't let you, not after we defied him. He probably didn't even mean it in the first place." She started to dry sob.

I brought her face to face with me and stared her straight in the eyes.

"I love you Bella. No matter what they do to us. I want you to know that." With that, I forced her lips to mine.

We both moaned in unison as we opened our mouths and her tongue entered my mouth. Her hands traveled to my ass and squeezed my body to hers. Her knee nudged its way in-between mine, and pressed into me.

"Bella. Oh god. We can't do this; we have to find a way out." We untangled our bodies from each other.

"I don't think we'll ever leave this place." She stuffed her face into her hands.

Footsteps could be heard a few yards away, and we both got quiet. Doors were opened and closed rapidly and Bella's heartbeat could barely be heard over the slams.

We landed in her piano room. Bella was kneeled over with a pained expression on her face.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I knelt down beside her and brought her into my arms.

"I haven't fed in a while. I didn't feel like feeding on humans while you were here, it didn't feel right." She managed to say.

I started thinking of something we could do. Anything would be better than spending the rest of eternity stuck in this castle. Bella was shaking beside me and mumbling. I could barely understand what she was saying but I was distracted when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Fuck this." Bella tackled me to the ground just as her heart beat picked up.

The doors crashed open, but it was too late for them. Two flashes of light illuminated the room and we were gone.

We landed on a soft couch. I knew it was a couch because it was too small to be a bed. Bella was huffing on top of me, her arms and legs constricted themselves around me.

I looked around and recognized Edward's old room from Forks.

"Bella, you got us out!" I hugged her back.

"Alice, I need…" Bella trailed off. I remembered her need to feed.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get you something." I took myself out from under her and jumped out Edward's window.

I ran as fast as I could toward the lining of the tress behind our house. I was so excited and worried that I almost didn't notice the herd of deer to my left. I stopped and listened to the sound of their feet crunching the forest floor.

I instinctively moved toward them and stayed hidden behind the bushes. There were about seven or eight, I didn't bother counting. I knew I needed about three of them. I crouched low on the floor and sprang. They barely had enough time to blink before I had three of them on the floor dead.

I drank every drop of the smallest one and carried the other two back to the house. I stopped in front of the house and looked at it in wonder. We had left a few months after Bella's disappearance, and that was nine years ago

I heard Bella groan from the inside and I immediately ran to her. Edward's room was open when I finally got to it, and Bella wasn't inside. I followed her scent and found myself in my own room. She was laying in fetal position on my bed with her head buried in my pillow.

"This smells exactly like you," She whispered in pain. "and someone else."

"That's because we used to live here. That' probably Jasper you're smelling, He was the last persin beside me to live in here." I approached her with the deer and set them on the bed. "Here have one of these."

I brought the neck of the bigger deer to her mouth. She backed away from it with disgust. I giggled at her and brought it closer.

"You have to Bella. I won't let you kill anyone in this town." I urged her.

She looked at me before randomly saying, "I'm sorry." She made sure that I was looking at her before sinking her teeth into the neck. She made a few gagging motions, but continued on.

Once that one was dry, she jumped to the other and bit into it. I looked at the way she crouching over it, she looked… sexy. I could feel my panties getting wet from the thought of her naked. I didn't get a chance to appreciate her body earlier.

She finished that deer and dropped it to the ground.

"How do you eat that?" She shuddered.

"It gets better once you get used to it." I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sure." She seemed sad when saying this.

"Hey is something wrong?" I turned her around and made her look at me.

"They'll find me Alice. They know how, it isn't hard, I just told them it was hard to phsyc them out." She looked down ashamed. "And when they find us, they'll kill us. You should have seen what they did to the last person that went against them. Maybe I should go ba-."

I kissed her before she could even think about finishing the sentence. I felt myself fall on the bed and sink into it as Bella came on top of me. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and stroked my own. Her hands went to my breast and squeezed.

A moan penetrated the air and I tried to bring her lips back to mine. Her head didn't budge and she met my eyes in a bittersweet moment.

She pecked my lips once, twice, and three times.

"I'm sorry." She shared a long and sweet kiss before I heard the faintness of her heart picking up.

I forced my mouth away and stared at her dumbfounded.

"No." Realization came to me. "No, you can't leave me. You told me you wouldn't."

She smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile. Her heartbeat beat was rapid now.

"I have to make sure nothing happens to you." She kissed me once more.

There were two bright flashes of light and she was gone.

I don't know how long I lay there, but it wasn't long until I found the will to speak. With my head thrown into the air, I shouted as loud as I could so she could hear me.

"YOU PROMISED!"

**A/N: Well that's getting old. I probably shouldn't have made her disappear again, but it was necessary. The next chapter will be the last… I think. Thanks to all of you who have followed this story, it was my first and I had a lot of fun writing it. R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. That was really mean of me.**

"_I have to make sure nothing happens to you." She kissed me once more._

_There were two bright flashes of light and she was gone._

_I don't know how long I lay there, but it wasn't long until I found the will to speak. With my head thrown into the air, I shouted as loud as I could so she could hear me._

"_YOU PROMISED!"_

I don't know how long I lay in my bed, but it was long enough for me to contemplate a few things. One, Bella was an asshole. Two, I still love her. And three, this was the end of us.

She just didn't understand how important she was to me. I clearly told her not to leave me, I pleaded with her. Yet, she went against my wishes and left me, left me because she thought it would help us. She was all I needed, and it didn't matter to me that there would be a threat hanging over us every step we took.

I stood from the bed and looked around my room, for any sign that Bella had not left me. Everything was as it was before her departure. I sighed and made my way down the stairs. Everything was as we had left it. The white sheets hadn't moved from their places on the furniture and all the shutters were closed.

I pulled my cell phone out for the first time in ten days. I slipped it opened and pressed the power button. I waited patiently for the phone to load, yet I dreaded hearing the messages that were surely to be there.

It wasn't that I was scared of what they had to say, it was that I would be brought back to reality after a week and a half of being in a dream like realm.

My phone vibrated several times in my hands. There were a total of seventy three messages. It wasn't too bad. A few years ago, I went missing for three days and had over two hundred messages.

Most of the notifications seemed to be missed calls. After exiting around fifty of those, I found that I had a total of twenty six texts and five voicemails. The texts were just short messages asking where I was. There was one from Edward that got me upset.

'Get back home. I know you're just trying to get some attention but this is just getting old. We all know that you should be over yourself. I came to realize that Bella wasn't coming back a long time ago. You should have gotten over it way before me.'

I quickly deleted it, almost crushing my phone. The rest were voicemails and I reluctantly pressed the phone to my ear.

The first was Esme, telling me to come back home as soon as possible and that everyone missed her. The second one was Carlisle chastising me for leaving without a warning. The third one was Edward, and I didn't even bother listening to that one. The fourth was both Emmett and Rosalie telling me not to do anything stupid. Jasper finally came up.

'Hey Alice, I know that you never really got over her, Bella. And I know that this is something that you have been dying to do, but you shouldn't have done this to us. We are all worried sick about you, but I hope that whatever you are doing, that you find yourself and get better. I hope you find whatever you're looking for.'

I quickly pressed the callback number and didn't even have to wait two dial tones before Jasper picked up.

"Alice? Is that you?" His voice was on the edge a distress and relief at the same time.

"Jasper, can you come pick me up?" I sobbed into the phone.

The weight of my whole problem finally sank in and I needed someone with me right at this moment.

"Of course Alice, where are you?" I could tell he was relieved by now.

"Forks." I hung up before he could respond, not really caring if he had anything else to say.

I threw my phone to the side and looked at my house, a house I once cherished. I could no longer say that about it, but I still loved it any way.

Jasper would probably take a few hours to get here. We lived in New York and I knew that he was probably busy with work right now. He was studying to be a history teacher. Though this wasn't the first time, he still thought it necessary to go through the same courses.

My watch read that it was about to be ten in the morning, that meant I still had time to visit Charlie. The last time I have seen him was last year, and that was of his request. It still was beyond me how he failed to notice my lack of aging.

Jasper's silver truck was still in the garage. We decided that it was the least important car since we hardly ever used it. The car roared to life when I turned the key and I quickly put it in reverse and backed out of the garage.

Forks still looked exactly the same as nine years ago. With a few changes here and there, you would still think we were in 2009.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway when I got there, Sue's car was just right next to it. Before I could get out of the car, the door to his house was opened and Charlie came running out. His face was just as surprised as I suspected as he ran around my car and enveloped me in a hug.

"Alice, you weren't due for another year. What are you doing back in Forks?" He pulled back slightly so he could see my face.

"I was just passing by so I thought 'why not see my favorite person in the world', you look great Charlie." I commented.

"Me? What about you, you haven't aged since the day that Bella first brought you home…." He paused at the end and looked down.

I could tell it was hard for him to see me, especially since I was such a big part of Bella's life.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I should have been there for her and I wasn't. I still blame myself for it to this day." I whispered to him.

"You know it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done about it, she was going to die anyway. I shouldn't be so sensitive about it anyway, it happened nine years ago." He whipped a small tear away before it could start more.

"You have every right to be sad about it. She was your daughter and she was a great person… She's in a better place now." I choked at the end, realizing that Bella may not make it out of Volterra alive.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled at me. "Come on, you have to see Marie, she's grown so much."

He motioned for me to walk toward the door and soon followed me in.

"She's only five, but she's really smart. I still amazes me how well she's doing in school." He rushed past me and went to the stairs and called her down.

"I'm pretty sure she is brilliant. Though, she's still in elementary school." I laughed.

He blushed and waited by the stairs.

A flash of movement caught my eye from the side.

"Hello Alice." Sue curtly welcomed me.

She never accepted me. After nine years, she still treated me hostile. She knew what I was and I guess that didn't sit well with her, but she tolerated me for Charlie's sake.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." I nodded back.

I heard movement coming from Bella's old room and it brought uncomfortable feelings to my dead heart. The last time that I visited, Marie still slept in her parent's room. It slightly bothered me that they let her use Bella's old room now. That was Bella's room, it still was her room.

Her clumsy footsteps reminded me of Bella's and it brought unshedable tears to my eyes. I would never hear those footsteps again.

"Alice!" I small voice screamed from the top of the stairs.

I looked up to see a small girl run down the stairs almost tripping on her way to get to me. I forced a smile to my face, still thinking about how she had Bella's room, and picked her up into a hug.

"You get bigger every time I see you." I put her down and patted her on the head. "Soon enough, you'll be taller than me."

She just smiled at me and ran to her mother, hiding behind her and peeking out every once in a while. Some people would think it was cute, but I just couldn't find anything cute about her at the moment. She was replacing Bella.

"So, are you here just to visit us or are you staying?" Charlie brought me out of my bubble.

I realized that I was glaring at Marie and quickly turned my attention to Charlie.

"Um, I was just in the area and I thought that I should stop by." I shrugged. "I'm not staying long, Jasper is coming by to pick me up. I don't think I can make the journey back home by myself."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Sue made enough." He offered.

"No, I really have to get going. I still have to visit the house and pick up some stuff before Jasper gets here." I lied.

I didn't want to be here at the moment anymore. Seeing Marie killed my mood and I wanted out.

"Come on, you just got here. At least stay for a drink, I've been forgetting to offer ever since you became 21. You're what 27 now?" He urged me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I really should. Thanks for the offer though." I was already at the door, turning the handle. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course Alice, thanks for thinking of us and stopping by. It always means a lot when you visit." Charlie caved.

"The pleasure's all mine." I looked behind him and waved to the other two people in the house. "Bye."

They both waved back and I took that as a sign to leave. Though I loved visiting Charlie all the time, it seemed less pleasant now that Marie was older. This was probably the last time that I could see them again, I didn't even look twenty five years old.

I slowly walked to Jasper's truck, enjoying the feeling of the soft wind blowing in my face. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored it, I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

The car's engine pulled me out of my haze and I looked back at the house for the last time. I was surprised that I was okay with our farewell. So many good and bad things have happened in this place that it sort of cancels out both feelings.

I shifted the car into drive and sped off down the street.

…

By the time that I had gotten home, it was already seven. I had stopped by the woods and taken in stroll in the forest, visiting familiar places. It surprised me how time could fly by so fast when you're in a place you hold so dear. Truth be told, I was the one that had discovered 'Edward's Meadow.' He had happened to be listening in to my thought that day and saw it. I had the vision of him taking Bella there the moment he saw it through my mind. I let him have it, it wasn't like I could have shared it with anyone back then. The meadow to this day still smelt like Bella, there was a hint of Edward mixed in, but I could distinctly smell Bella even after nine years.

It had been ten when I had called Jasper, so he should have gotten here by now. The garage was the same as I had left it, Emmett's jeep in the far corner and toolboxes lined up on the far wall. I parked the truck and hopped out of the truck. I familiar scent hit me once I opened the door and it took me all me will power not to shoot out of the garage and into the house.

When I opened the garage door, the scent intensified and my feet took control of me. I zipped up the stairs and down the hall until I got to my room. The door was open and I could see the silhouette of someone in the middle of my room.

"Jasper." I whispered.

He turned to me with a sad smile on his face.

"She was here, wasn't she? You found her." The last sentence wasn't a question.

I just nodded as I felt a sheen of venom start to cover my eyes.

"Come here." He opened his arms for me and I immediately jumped into them and wrapped my legs around his waist, relishing the feeling of being held.

"You would have never guesses where I found her." I whispered into his neck as he held me.

"Where?" He started stroking my hair.

"She was working for the Volturi and sh-." I was cut off.

"You went to the Volturi?" He pulled back and with a frown. "Were you planning on… killing yourself?"

"No Jasper, I just booked a random flight and it happened to lead me there. I would never think of doing that to you guys."

He nodded and pushed my head back onto his shoulder.

"Anyway, when I first saw her she didn't recognize me. It was like I was a complete stranger to her. Her mate was Renata, you know the one that always walks around with Aro, and they were completely in love. There were actually a total of three girls in that freaking castle that were in love with her." I shook my head at the thought of it. "Well, Aro couldn't keep the secret for too long and Bella finally remembered me. We got caught… right after we… you know. They didn't like it, one bit. They gave us a bunch of options, but Bella didn't want to leave me so we escaped." I choked back a sob. "She went back to make sure that we won't be bothered by them, but I don't think she'll make it back. They're probably going to kill her." I could feel myself tremble at the thought of Bella dying. "There's a lot more to the story, but I'll tell you some other time." I nuzzled his neck. "I just wanna get home."

"Okay Ali, just let me get my stuff ready and we'll head out in a few." He pulled back and kissed my cheek. "She'll be okay, don't worry."

He went in for another kiss on the cheek; and I would have appreciated it any other time, but at the moment, there was one small problem with his actions.

"Bella." My eyes widened at her appearance.

Her clothes were all ripped and it looked as if she hadn't washed her hair in days. She stilled looked beautiful, but there was something feral, territorial, about her eyes. It hit me like a smack in the face once I realized what it was. I noticed the position Jasper and I were in and I cringed at the yelling we were going to get.

Jasper slowly turned around and smiled, it soon faded away once he noticed her expression. She growled softly as she looked between us.

"Put me down, Jasper." I whispered to him, hopefully low enough so she wouldn't hear.

She started growling even more as I planted my feet on the ground and stood in front of Jasper. Even I had to admit that was a bad move on my part.

"Bella, do you remember me?" Jasper asked from behind me.

I elbowed him in the stomach. He shouldn't be talking at a time like this. His question seemed to fuel Bella's anger even more and in a few short seconds, her heart beat started to pick up.

"Bella, please don't leave me again. It wasn't what it looked like." I started walking toward her, but it was too late.

There were two flashes of light and she was gone. I fell to the floor dry sobbing. How could this happen to me… twice.

My head shot up when I heard a pop a few seconds later, flowed by Jasper's scream. I turned around to see Bella on Jasper's back with her arm wrapped around his neck.

"Bella, stop." I yelled at her, but I could tell I wasn't getting through to her.

I could tell Jasper was struggling with her. He was a good fighter, but Bella had been working with the Volturi for nine years. There was really no competition.

"Bella stop, now. I love you and only you." I ran to Jasper front and attempted to unwrap Bella's arm from his neck but they disappeared.

I was surprised that the whole process hadn't taken place, but pushed the thought aside when I heard a crash outside. I looked out the window to see a trail of broken trees leading into the forest.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me until I reached a small clearing. Bella and Jasper were in the middle, circling each other.

"Bella, I don't want to fight you. Alice is all yours." He tried to calm her down.

She just growled and disappeared with no heart beat or flashes of light.

"Jasper." I urged him to follow me, in hopes of losing Bella so she could calm down.

He started running to me and I took notice that a piece of his skin was missing. I started panicking in that moment. As much as I loved Bella, this side of her frightened me and even I couldn't calm her down.

"Hurry up Jasper." I spit out.

As he got within twenty feet of me, a figure blurred from nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"Jasper!" I screamed in terror as Bella wrapped her legs around his head and started pulling at his head.

"Bella no, this isn't you!" I yelled at her.

Jasper's legs were flailing in the air as he attempted to get out of her grip, but she was too strong.

I ran to Bella's side and pulled her face up to look at me. Her eyes diverted back to Jasper, but I wouldn't have that. With all the force I could muster, I pulled her face to mine and brought my lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, but I could tell that somewhere inside of her, the real her was fighting to come out.

I could see Jasper's legs calming down and I guessed that Bella was starting to loosen her hold.

"That's right Bella; I'm yours and only yours." I whispered in her ear.

She whimpered at my touch and immediately let go of Jasper, completely forgetting his presence. She lunged her body at me, pushing me into the ground as her mouth sought mine out. I felt the familiar pleasurable tug as Bella took us somewhere.

I landed on a bed, my bed, with a giggle. Bella straddled my hips and growled when she heard my cell phone vibrate.

"Who is that?" She demanded.

"Let me check." I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered the call.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper's panicked voice asked.

"Yes Jasper." I paused when I heard Bella growl. Her lips immediately went to my neck and attacked it with nips and kisses. "I'm fine. You probably don't want to come home though." I warned him as Bella's hand started going dangerously close to my pants.

"Sure thing." He laughed. "Just call me when you're ready."

I shut my phone and threw it into the corner.

"We won't be ready for a while. You probably should have told him that." Bella absently said as her hand entered my panties.

I was about to reply with something clever, but all things rushed out of my mind when Bella thrusted two fingers into me.

We _really _weren't going to be ready for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

14 Hours later

Jasper backed Carlisle's Mercedes out of the drive as Bella and I got comfortable in the back. For a vampire, I was pretty tired. I hadn't used my time that productively in a while and I was tuckered out.

Bella brought my head down into her lap and she started stroking my hair.

"How come you aren't tired? You were there too." I asked.

"Well, even though that beat my record." She paused when she heard me growl. "I am used to hours and hours of love making, so it's only logical that I'm not tired."

"Just wait until we get home." I mumbled into her lap.

"Hey you two. You were at it for fourteen hours. Give it a rest." Jasper chastised us from the front.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll have enough time for that later. We do have forever." Bella smiled down at me.

I leaned up and brought her lips to mine for a short kiss.

"Forever."

**A/N: Well, that's it. I had a great time writing this story and I plan to write more. Thanks to all who review and helped me through my first story, you guys are truly amazing.**


End file.
